Minerva Snape: The girl in the prophecy
by MizzSnape1991
Summary: Lily and Severus have an affair while James is away. When it turns out that she is having his child, they decide that it will be best to keep it a secret from the world. When James dies at the hand of Bellatrix, Severus takes on his family as his own.
1. The Baby

The trees have just began to change colors and the air was crisp. There sat a woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes and a smile so pure, she was a holding a baby boy no more then two months old he had dark hair and the same eyes as his mother. There was a man also, long black hair that hugged his face, dark eyes that were almost black, he had a hooked nose. As they sat under the sun, Snape wondered if he was to be a bit nicer to Lily in Hogwarts maybe that would be his son in her arms.

"Severus do you want to hold Harry for a minute, while I get the picnic set up." She smiled at him how could he say no.

As Lily handed Harry to Severus he looked at him and all he seen was James and the reminder that he was cheated out of this life. When he looked into Harry's eyes he seen Lily, that kept him from hating this little baby totally. "Lily where is James at anyway?"

"He went to do something for work and he will be back in a few months and he calls all the time tho he misses us dearly."

"I bet he does."

As the day went on Severus was trying to hold back his true feelings for Lily. When little Harry was put to bed he could not help himself any more. "Lily you know that I still love you right. I wish things were different."

"Severus they really can't be and I would not change what I have for anything at all I love Harry and James and you know that." She looked at him.

"I know Lily I do and I want to except that I do but can you give me this one last night and then I will be done and James does not need to know. Please." He begged Severus has never wanted something as bad as he wanted Lily that night.

"Ok I will give you this one night but then it is done we will be no more then friends ok."

"Yes I understand."

That night was the night he wanted for a long time and she had given it to him. While he was in her arms and touching her skin and body all he could think was of what would happen if it ended, he did not want that.

(Two months after that night.)

Lily sat there in the living room of Severus Snape with her head in her hands and waiting for him to enter the house.

"Lily how did you get in here while I was out?"

"Um the key under the mat I know where it is remember." She seemed distracted and could not look at him which was not normal for her, because when she talked she looked at you.

"Lily what is it? Did James hurt you?…. Answer me please." He softly grabbed her check.

"It is um…. Remember that night we had a few months ago well it will not go away I'm afraid. I have no idea how to tell James and I don't think I will maybe I will charm it or something." She was crying.

"Lily what are you talking about you are making no sense right now."

" Well Severus it, I am having a baby and it is yours and I do not know what to do."

Severus did not know what to say he froze. He was having a baby and it was with Lily he had always wanted that. "Well I will keep it with me I could not see my own flesh and blood go to a stranger and James will not raise him or her." He gave Lily the look that he had never given her before.

"You can't say that what, if I want James to help me raise this child he is my husband after all Severus." She was angry at what he had said.

"Lily please do not deny me my own flesh and blood I will love this child and you know that. It is not like James will approve of this child because you know how much he hates me and he will hate this child also. Do not do that to my baby."

"It is our baby and James will not take it out on a child, but I will not chance what I have with him so I will hide the pregnancy with spells and charms. Then when the child is born I will let you take it and raise it but I will be aunt Lily ok until she or he asks questions or figures it out."

"Ok that will be good but will you be able to stay away as this child's mother?"

"I will have to. It will be the best thing for everyone." She got up and left.

As Severus sat there with thoughts of what is next for him going through his head. He was scared and he was never this scared. He was happy but never this happy. Severus was overwhelmed with emotion and did not know what to do with all this emotion.

The months went by and before Severus knew it Lily called him and told him to meet her and Sirius at Saint Mungo's right away. As he made his way over to the hospital he was the most nervous that he had ever been.

As he entered the room where Lily was he seen her holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket at that moment he knew that he had a daughter and that she was going to be the light of his life. He went over to Lily and looked down at the infant in her arms. She looked just like him, the only thing that she had of her mothers was her eyes.

"Severus do you want to hold her." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course I do."

She handed him the little girl and his heart stopped and his eyes started to water. As Lily looked at the joy in her face she knew that this little girl will be in the best hands and get the things that she needs.

"Severus what do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe her middle name could be Lily. If that is ok."

" Yeah that is fine but for her first name how about Minerva after our professor at school that was always there for me and you when we needed her.'

" So it is Minerva Lily Snape that is beautiful just like this little baby. Does James have any idea about her at all?"

" No Sev and he can't ok. I mean he accepts that you are my friend and he knows I hang out with you when he is away. So I will be able to see her but not as her mother." Lily touched his hand.

"I get it Lily. I need her as much as she needs me and I will not let you down. I will love her Lily. Do you want to hold her again." He looked at Lily her eyes were red and were all teary.

" No Severus just take her and I will call you later maybe you could bring her over to met Harry and James one day soon." She looked away she couldn't bare letting her baby girl go and not being able to be her mother.

"Yes Lily I will do that. Just call." He walked out of the room and looked back seen her crying, he could not look any more.

As Severus left he bumped into Sirius Black one of James best friends and a man that he hated so much. "So Severus Snape you finally got a piece of Lily that is yours forever. How does it feel to have her child." he snapped at him.

"It feels good Sirius and she is my daughter and I will love her. Minerva will be happy with me and she will see Lily and Harry all the time I can promise you that." He gave him the darkest look.

"Yeah but it is to bad that you only have Lily's child and not Lily and James has both Lily and Harry. How sad Severus. So you named her Minerva hey after Lily's favourite professor at Hogwarts school."

"Yes her name is Minerva Lily Snape. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving now." Snape snapped at him and pulled away.

"Wait Severus can I see her before you turn her like you." He smiled at him.

"Yeah right. I don't think so not going to happen." Severus turned away fast and Sirius gave him a dirty look.


	2. Minnie's Birthday Party

The months went by pretty fast and he was really happy and loved spending every minute of it with Minerva, who took on the nickname of Minnie. He did get stressed out sometimes and hated the few sleepless nights that he received at the beginning, but overall he was happy. The most happy he has been in his whole life.

Minnie was going to celebrate her first birthday with a few of Daddies friends(that is what he told her). When he got her dressed in pink dress gown and put her hair into two ponytails. She was stumbling around and holding her arms up.

"Dada, up, please , dada."

'One moment angel. Daddy is going to call auntie Lily and see if she is ready yet ok."

Severus called Lily and they were all ready at Lily and James house for her birthday party. Severus picked up Minnie and headed towards the fireplace and traveled by floo powder. With a big snap they arrived at Godrick's Hollow to celebrate.

"Aunt Lily" Minnie yelled and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Minnie. How are you baby girl. Happy birthday." Lily kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, where Harry?" she was looking around trying to find him.

A little boy came down the stairs holding his father's hand. Harry looked just like his father. When he see Minnie he was all excited.

'Daddy, hurry up lets go see Minnie it is her birthday today."

"Ok. Harry one minute you are going to fall down the stairs."

They went down stairs and they joined the guests. There were a lot of people most of them were adults. On one side was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew(they were all Lily's friends). Then there was Lucis Malfoy his wife Narcissia and their son Draco, Albus Dumbledore, and Alastor Moody. The party went really well the three babies got along really well and the adults put up with each other for the sake of the children.

"Well this went really well. Lucis, Draco and I have to get home because it is getting late. Thank you Lily for inviting us to Minnie's birthday party." Narcissia smiled and gave Minnie a kiss on the head.

"No problem glad you guys had a good time."

"Bye Bye Draco and Lucis and Cissy. I love you guys." Minnie said and gave Draco a big hug.

Everyone left the party and it was just James Lily Severus and the two babies. "So Severus how is life treating you as a father." James tried to cut the tension starting a normal conversation.

"it has been great and I love her dearly. She is a real gift." Severus said with a big smirk on his face.

"So Severus who is Minerva's mother?" James looked at him. Lily's face dropped and she did not know what Severus was going to say.

"Well you see when I was over the US visiting my aunt I met a girl she got pregnant and when she had the baby she wanted no witch as a daughter so she gave her to me. I took her of course and that was the best choice I would have done in my whole life. Well I should be getting Minnie home she is already asleep and Harry is trying to wake her up any way. Thank you guys for the party, she really enjoyed it." Severus got up and took Minnie out of the playpen and rubbed Harry on the head. He went into the fire place and returned home.

When the next day came along Severus was woken up to a loud thud on his door. When he opened it he seen Albus Dumbledore and was wondering what the problem could be. "Albus what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Severus it is not that early only ten thirty. May I come in Severus?"

"Yeah of course. I thought that is was earlier because Minnie is not up yet and she is usually up at like eight or nine. Well she must have had fun yesterday." Dumbledore sat on the chair in the den.

"So I am here to ask you for you to come to Hogwarts school." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well what would you want me at the school for I mean I have already been there my time." Severus pulled up a chair and sat beside Dumbledore.

"I want you to teach Potions at Hogwarts, Perfessor Slughorn has retired and I need a teacher and I have not been able to find one yet. I hope that you will be able to because you are one of the best wizards to know potions."

"Albus there is no need for compliments because I am not that great. And besides I have Minnie, I can't just leave her."

"No Severus, you would be able to bring her with you and she could stay in your corridors with you that would be no problem. The staff would love to have an infant in the school. I know Minerva would really like to meet the little girl who has her name. So what do you say Severus."

"Well I do need a job. So I don't think it would hurt for us to go there. When do I start?"

"Well semester begins September 1st and teachers need to be there a week early to prepare so around August 25 if that is ok with you." Dumbledore smiled

"Yes ok I will be there Thank you Albus."

Albus went to leave, then he turned around "Oh yeah and Severus Minnie looks like you but she has her mother's eyes." He smiled and walked away.

Severus was blown away and was shocked at the fact that Albus Dumbledore knew about Lily being Minnie's mother. How could he have known, he has never told anyone.

Minnie was waking up, so Severus went in to pick her up. "Good morning angel. How are you doing this morning princess." He smiled at her.

"Great Dada I had fun with Harry and Draco. They are fun. Thank you Dada." Minnie put her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and could not imagine what his life would have been like if Lily was to keep Minnie, his life would have been not worth living for. Every night he told himself that Minerva had saved his life.


	3. Hogwarts a new adventure

The summer went by very fast and before he knew it he was packing himself and Minnie up to go to Hogwarts. He had everything packed when he seen Minnie come stumbling out of the sitting, where she was sitting down playing.

"Minnie you are walking. Oh My God how did you do that?"

"Don't know." She laughed and headed towards her father.

As Severus picked her up he knew that with Minnie walking now it would be so much harder at Hogwarts to keep her in one area. He knew for sure that he would lose her.

They arrived at Hogwarts that night and when they walked into the great hall Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards them.

"Oh my this is the little girl that shares my name what a sweetie. Here let me take her." Minerva took her out of Snape's hands and headed towards the teachers table.

As the teachers sat there, waiting for another teacher to come Minnie was getting a lot of attention and Severus knew that she was enjoying it so he smiled. The great hall door opened and as Severus looked over he seen Lily coming in the doors. Snape looked over at Albus.

"What is she doing here Albus?"

"Well Severus she is the teacher that we have been waiting for. She will be teaching defence against the dark arts." He smiled at Severus.

The dinner conversation was quiet and tense the teachers could feel something was going on between Severus and Lily and they were not sure of what it was.

When Minnie started to get cranky and real tired, Severus decided he would cut his dinner short and take her up to get ready for bed. As he left Lily followed him into the hallway.

"Severus what is wrong with you tonight?" She looked at Minnie and smiled who was now dozing in her father's arms.

"Lily why did you take this job knowing well enough that I was teaching here at Hogwarts this year? Was it only to get close to Minnie?"

"No Severus I like teaching children and James and I need the money for Harry's future you know not everything is about you and your daughter!" She stormed off.

While in the great hall Albus and Minerva were discussing the change in staff. "So Albus did you bring Lily and Severus here on purpose?" Minerva smiled at him.

"Yes I did I thought is what about time that they no longer hide Minnie it will not end good for either one of them. And no to mention Minnie and Harry when they find out that they are siblings and their parents held it from them who knows what they will do. Then there is James I think that if Lily tells him now then he will forgive her but if she keeps this information from him for years it will be harder for him to forget it."

"Well you really have thought this through Albus. Anyway who all knows that Lily is Minnie's mother anyway?"

"Severus, Lily, Sirius, you and I that is all that knows. Well anyway you should get to your corridors because it is a early morning tomorrow we are going over rules and schedules" He smiled and set off.

Severus had just got Minnie down to bed when there was a crack in the fireplace. It had startled him, he jumped and pulled out his wand. "Severus it is ok it is only me Albus I came by Floo." He smiled and waved at him.

'Oh you what do you want?" Severus snapped.

"Well I want to talk to about tonight's events, if that is ok with you."

"Well there is really nothing to talk about now is there headmaster."

"There is I want to tell you why I have brought Lily to teach here as well. Are you willing to listen or are you going to be stubborn?" Albus pulled up a chair beside Severus.

"Well it seems I have no choice but to listen, but I am warning you I might not agree with what you have to say." Severus's lip curled.

"Ok then. Well I believe that it is in Minnie and Harry's best interest that they know they are siblings Severus, it would be horrible growing up not knowing about your other family. Also that if you keep this from Minnie her whole life and then tell her when she is a teen she could hate you after that and I do not think you want her to hate you. Now do you Severus?" Albus stood up and went to look in a Minnie.

Severus shot him the most sickening look that he could possibly brew up. "Well headmaster I think that is enough and you have no say what is right for Minnie, I could care less about Harry Potter and Minnie will NEVER hate me. So see you in the morning Albus." Snape pointed at the fireplace, Dumbledore went in and with a loud crack he was gone.

Snape sat there all night and wondered if what Albus said was the truth of if he was trying to scare him. Anyway nobody could ever know because of the danger that would be out on her if the Dark Lord found out where and who she was.

It was already the first day of semester and the children were filling in groups at a time. As the first years came in Snape looked at them and one boy stuck out greatly, he had really red hair brown eyes, he was the tallest in that group of children. The thing that stuck out to him was that he was wearing hammy-down robes. Severus had always had sympathy for children that were dressed like that because he knew how it felt going to school in everything second hand or used. He gave the little boy a quick smile.

As Professor McGonagall called out the children's names Snape waited for that one boy. Then she read, "William Wesley"

William came up as though he was going to cry then he sat on the chair in front of hundreds of his peers, his face went as red as his hair. The hat spoke, "Aw the first if the Wesley's I was wondering when one would come, I see you are outspoken like Arthur and witty like Molly but where to put you. You are no good for Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff would be to much for you. That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor, well what will it be….. I think it is GRYFFINDOR." He smiled and went over to the table with the rest of his house.

Snape no longer wanted to get to know this student for he will be unkind to everyone of them. He had always hated that house even when he went there as a boy, so it was now time to do what should be done to this house, cut them down to size that is.

Snape was not to big on children that could talk back to him and he had already taken many points away from Gryffindor and gave many points to his house Slytherin. He and Lily had still not talked they avoided each other in everyway it was so bad that they would sit on opposite sides of the teachers table at meal times. Dumbledore smiled every time he had seen one of them because he knew that his plan had been working.

Christmas break came and everyone was heading home for the holidays. Severus knew this Christmas will be different from last because he would be spending g it with the Malfoy's. Severus was not to big on little Draco yet he was to spoiled and a brat.

"Severus, wait!" Lily yelled

"What now Lily going to tell me how mach you hate our daughter."

"No Severus it is not that at all I love her and you know that. It was something that Albus told me."

"No I do not think that she needs to know it is not safe." She spat.

"I know that is not safe and I will not tell her not until Lord Voldermort is destroyed and if that is forever then so be it. Severus she is the little girl in the prophecy and she and Harry will have to be the ones to take down the dark lord. I will not allow it, my children will not be the ones to do it Severus." Lily started crying.

"Lily there is no need for tears because if he does not know Minnie is yours then they will not be able to fight him and that is all that is to it. So don't worry about them they are going to be ok, because they have to know about the connection before they can act on it. Now good-bye Lily see you next semester." And with that Severus disappeared and Lily smiled.


	4. Sirius is done

Before Severus realized it he had been teaching there for four years. Minnie was turning five, the school year was over they were heading home for the summer and he could not wait.

"Daddy where are we going?"

"We are heading home for the summer and when we get there I will have a party for you alright doll." He smiled at her

"Ok but Daddy I thought that this was home I mean we have been here all the time and no place else."

"I know so I guess this is our home for most of the year. We are going to our Christmas and summer home ok."

"Yeah I see now. Can I go and see Minerva and Albus first." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah that will be a good idea. Go on and don't get lost."

"Oh I won't." She headed out the door and on her way she bumped into Bill and he smiled at her.

"So Minnie where do you think you are headed to today?"

"Bill I am going to see Albus and Minerva before I leave to go home for the summer. Are you going to your summer home Bill?"

"Yes I am going home to my family with Charlie for the summer and I will see you in September here. Do you want me to help you to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah that would be great. You are Charlie's brother that is cool I like him."

"Yeah he is one of my brothers. I have Charlie, Percy, Fred, Gorge, Ron and then one little sister Ginny. My house is crazy."

"I bet it is I have no sisters or brothers it is just me and daddy. Well can you help me his office now."

"Yes of course lets go."

They headed to Albus' office. "Oh no I do not know the password to get in." Bill looked down at Minnie.

"Well I do it is earwax. He tells me everything." She looked up at him and gave him that superior look.

She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Enter, Minnie." Albus said in a voice of amusement.

"How did you know it was me Albus? I never told you I was coming."

"Well I have my ways Minnie dear. So how are you doing today? Are you happy to go home?"

"I am doing great and yes I am sort of happy to be going to my summer home, but it is not my real home because my real home is here with all of you people you see."

"I suppose you are right Minnie this is your home and we are all your family, we all love you too. I will miss you while you are gone."

"I will miss you too and everyone else, but you know what I will get to see Harry and I like Harry he is cool. Do you like Harry Albus?" She stared at him.

"Yes Minnie I like Harry he is a sweet boy, just like you are a sweet girl. Well you should go see Minerva and Lily then go back to your father so you guys can head out tonight."

"Yes well bye Albus see you soon. I love you." She ran over and hugged him her patted her head and sent her off.

Minnie went and seen more then just Minerva. First she seen Flitwick, then Binns, Trelawney and then she headed towards Lily. "Hello Minnie how are you today sweetheart." She looked at Minnie. Every time she looked at this little girl she was hurt and wanted to hold her and tell her that she was her mother and why she had done it, that she loved her so much.

"Well Lily I am great and I am coming to say bye to everyone until summer is over then I will back with everyone again. I will miss you."

"I will miss you to, but your daddy is going to bring you over sometime this summer to see Harry Uncle James and I." She walked over to Minnie and picked her up.

"I love you aunt Lily and yes I will come see you this summer." She cuddled into Lily chest. "Well I should go now daddy has been waiting and we have to go see you soon."

Lily put her down and she walked down to the dungeons where her and her father had stayed during the school year.

While at home Minnie kept bugging her father to take her and see the Potters and he would not let her.

"Daddy why not we go there all the time and I like hanging out with Harry. It is not fair!" She stormed off up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Man she is getting mouthy. Should have never taught her how to talk." He walk to the fireplace where a face had been calling his name it was Lily.

"Severus, James and I are having Harry's sixth birthday party in a week and we want Minnie to come please bring her by."

"Lily I think that James is catching on and I do not like that idea at all. I do not think that Sirius is going to keep it a secret much longer and you don't want me there when he does something stupid."

"Severus he will not say anything. He made that promise five years ago and he would not do that to me or Minnie and you know that. Please just bring her." Lily's face in the fire had gone and Severus was left with his thoughts.

The day of Harry's birthday came and he was not fixed on the idea of taking her to this party, but he did promise Lily when Minnie was born that he would allow her to see her anytime. He had to take Minnie. "Minerva Lily Snape could you please get down here."

"What do you want daddy?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Harry's birthday party today."

Lily's face lit up. "Yes daddy I do that would be great." She ran over and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy I love you."

"I love you to." He smiled and they headed over to the fireplace and went to the Potter's house when they appeared in the fireplace Harry was there waiting for people to come in.

"Mommy Severus and Minnie are here for my party. She came I am so happy. Do I have to wait for the other people or can Minnie and I go and play?"

"Harry you and Minnie can go play I will send the other children into the playroom when they arrive." The children left to play. " So I see you had a change of heart."

"I did it for Minnie and because Lily when you had her I promised you that I will let you see her as aunt Lily. I can't break a promise Lily especially to you."

Sirius walked into the room. "I would keep it down a bit in here Severus, I could have easily been James then what would you have done. What I just heard would tell me everything I need to know, when I am already so close to finding the truth."

"Sirius, don't please it is Harry's birthday no fighting please." Lily begged.

"Yeah Sirius, stay out of it." Severus gave him an evil grin.

"I could tell James Lily, that is what should happen or you guys could tell him the truth. I am giving you both until the end of the evening and if you do not I am done lying to James. It has been five years and I can not do it anymore he is my best friend Lily."

Snape walked over to Sirius and pulled his wand out and pointed it at him, Sirius pulled his out just as fast. "I am warning you Black if you say anything it will be the last you say do you hear me."

"Warn me all you want Snape, I will not lie to James any more then I already have."

James walked into the room and they both put down their wands. "What have you lied to me about Sirius. What is going on in here." The fireplace crackled it was Albus Dumbledore. "Hello everyone where is the birthday boy at."

"He is in the playroom with Minnie just this way Albus." James led him out of the room.

"I am warning the both of you by the end of tonight." Sirius walked out of the room.


	5. The Truth

The party went very well the children had a blast, but the tension between Severus and Sirius was so strong when you walked into the room you could cut it with a knife.

"Sirius and Severus remember we put the past behind us when we had children and we are getting along for them. So would you two please stop acting like we are back in Hogwarts and grow up." James looked at both of them.

"Well James now that it is just Lily and Snape left here, I think I will make myself disappear and let them tell you something they should have told you a long time ago." Sirius grabbed Minnie and Harry's hand and took them upstairs.

"Lily what is he talking about. What have you been hiding from me with Severus?"

"Well James it is really hard to explain to you. You have to promise to stay clam and not overdo yourself with what we tell you ok." Lily grabbed his hand.

"Well what is it then tell me."

"James six years ago you went away to help see if you could find the dark lord for what he did to the Longbottoms and you were gone for a month. Do you remember."

"Yes I remember we were searching for a murder he killed all three of them then he just disappeared. But what does that have to do with you and Severus?"

"James I had him over a lot and he would spend time with Harry and I. One night things went a little to far, I was lonely and you were not here so I turned to Severus and we sort of…."

"You slept with Severus, Lily how could you . You should of told me sooner!" James was mad.

"James please I am not done." Lily was now holding back her tears.

"What there is more what more could there be?"

"I ended up conceiving a child that night James and I hid it from you with charms and things that would prevent you from finding out. Then I had her on June 20 at 7:30 in the morning. You and Harry were still in bed at the time. I called Sirius and he took me to the hospital, Severus came not to long after. He took our daughter to keep her from you because I did not want to lose you or Harry, but now I know I was wrong. You would have loved Minerva as your own." Lily was now in tears.

"Wait a minute there is no way I would have let James be the father of my daughter what we did was for her and it has to stay that way James." Severus spoke startling the both of them for they had forgotten that he was in the room.

'You Severus and Sirius knew that Minnie was actually yours and you did not even let me know. I can't believe this Lily I trusted you and Sirius how could you two do this to me."

"Listen James we can not let anyone else know about who Minnie's true mother is because if we do then the dark lord will go after Harry and Minnie because she is the girl in the prophecy and they will both be killed if the truth comes out. James this is not only for Minnie but it is also for Harry. The dark Lord can not go after Harry until he finds the girl that has to help him."

"I will not say a word to anyone about Minnie. I just hope that next time Lily you will trust me enough to tell me ok." He grabbed her hand.

Sirius came down the stairs. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend." James turned and looked at Sirius.

"I am your best friend James and I did not do it for Lily or Severus I did it for those two babies upstairs they need us more then ever to keep this secret a secret and maybe when they are old enough and powerful enough they can take on the dark lord but we can not chance on him finding Minnie and then hurting Harry and Minnie. That is why James I kept it from you." Sirius went over and hugged James.

"I understand, but I want all three of you to promise that you will keep me in the loop about things from now on."

"I promise I will James. Everything I know from now on I will tell you." Sirius nodded to James.

"James I will to. Everything will be told to you as well. I love you James you do know that." Lily kissed his cheek.

"Yes Lily I know and I love you that is why I forgive you. Now Severus your turn promise me you will keep me in the loop."

"I will." Severus said coldly. "Now Minnie and I will be going home it is late and past her bedtime." Severus turned a way and went upstairs to get Minnie.

"Daddy is it time to go already?" Minnie's voice sounded sleepy.

"Yes baby it is we will come back to play with Harry another day. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Maybe one day Harry can come to my house and play with me for a bit."

"Yeah, one day I could that would be great I have never been to your house yet." Harry was happy at the thought.

As Severus and Minnie arrived at home he kept thinking that something was going to go terribly wrong with what they had just told James. He had the right feeling. If Severus had only know what the dark lord had in plan for James.


	6. Keeping the secret

Severus had invited Lily and Harry over for a play date with Minnie. When they left their little home in Godrick's hollow that it will be the last time they would ever see the house or James again.

They arrived at Spinner's end Harry was all happy to see Minnie and her home. "Mommy why didn't daddy come with us tho. I thought he liked Minnie and Uncle Severus?" Harry looked up at his mother.

"Well Harry you see daddy has to work today and it would be inconvenient for him to come for an hour then have to rush to work, so he just stayed home this time. Maybe he will come next time."

As Lily and Harry entered the Snape household, theirs was being destroyed by a death eater that was suppose to be a friend of theirs Peter Pettigrew, and there was a crazy woman Bellatrix Lastrange. "Who is the girl that the dark lord wants James Potter. He knows you know and are keeping it a secret from him now tell me who she is." Bellatrix kept destroying objects around him.

"I told you I am not telling you who she is and I will die to keep it a secret." James went to pull out his wand

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix yelled.

James wand flew out of his hand and he fell to the ground. "You think that you can fool me James Potter. Well you can not I will not allow it. I am the dark Lord's favourite and he does not pick to dumbly. So tell us who the girl is or we will go after Lily and that son of yours Harry is the name right." Bellatrix smiled.

"You are stupid Bellatrix. I know you can not touch Lily there is a protection curse over her and Harry can not be touched until you find the girl that must help Harry in finishing off your master. Peter how could you do this to me I was you friend and I thought that meant something to you." James looked at Peter with a look of disappointment.

"I am sorry James but friends are not what they are all cracked up to be and you would rather Sirius and Remus then me so do not use the friend card on me." Peter turned away. "Bella do what you have to I will be outside." He left the house because he knew that if James did not crack ,he would be dead. He couldn't watch his friend die.

"So James Potter are you going to tell me who this darling girl is and why you feel the need to protect her from us." Bellatrix smiled.

"Well you see Bella I have already been warned of what the future holds for Harry and the girl that is unknown to the dark Lord as you call him. Well he is nothing right now is he Bella just because he killed the wrong family. The Longbottoms that is he thought that their son Neville was the one and he killed all three of them. To bad he and the rest of you death eaters were to stupid and search, well now you in a tight spot because Harry is known but you don't know the little girl. To bad for you and Voldermort Bella I am not telling you."

"How dare you talk about the dark lord like that and how dare you speak his name. James if you will not tell me the little girls name then I guess you leave me no choice. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It shot through James and threw him back and chucked him onto the floor. With a moment time, life in his eyes were no more Bellatrix had killed James Potter over the secret that he had just found out.

Sirius seen the flash of light that was in James house and he ran over. He seen two hooded figures running away, one of them being a dear friend of his and James Peter Pettigrew. As Sirius ran in to the Potter house he seen James lifeless body on the floor and screamed. He picked up the body and shook him trying to get his friend to wake up. When he knew he couldn't he had to find Lily at once.

Sirius ran over to the next house beside the Potter's. "Hi there I am a friend of James and Lily's I was visiting a friend right over there. Something happened and I was wondering if you knew were Lily Potter went?" His voice was rushed.

"Yes I know where she is. Is everything ok dear?" She was concerned.

"No, no they are not but I will explain later I need you to tell me where she is can you please do that." "Well she took little Harry over to visit that sweet Minnie girl and her dark very dark father."

"Thank you so much."

Sirius went back into the Potter's house avoiding looking at James lifeless body. He jumped into the fire. "Snape residence." With a big crack he arrived in the living room of Severus Snape, he seen Harry and Minnie playing in the middle of the floor.

"Can you two go play in Minnie's room for a minute please." Lily could tell something was wrong.

"Yes kids go upstairs." Lily sent them off. When they were both out of sight Lily put a charm on the kids door so that they could not get out or could not hear anything.

"Sirius what is it?" Severus asked.

"It's James, Lily please sit down." He pulled the chair up behind her.

"Sirius, no more games just tell me why you are here about James. What happened to him." Lily sat down her face was worried.

Sirius looked at her he was hurt and she could see it in his face. "Would you just tell her already. Whatever it is you are hurt so tell her." Severus gave him a hurried look. Severus knew what it was he can see his thoughts and he seen exactly what he was trying to tell them.

"Well Lily there were two death eaters at your house and they were there before James went to work. Well I have no idea what they wanted but I was in a friend of mine's house across the street from your place and I seen a bright green light come from the window and I ran over straight away and I seen the death eaters run away. One of them was a woman and she had her hood up I could see her well enough to see her face, but the other one was Peter Pettigrew. He joined them Lily."

"So he was the one that told them James would be alone. Sirius where is James is he ok. What did they do to him?" Lily face was worried.

"James is still at the house Lily the green light I seen was the Avada Kedavra curse, Lily James is dead. What ever they wanted he would not give them so they killed him."

Lily broke down Severus grabbed her and she was crying so hard that she could barley breath. "NO! He can't be…. He can't, I love him, I need him, Harry needs him. Oh God Harry. How will I tell him Severus? We can not go home."

"Lily breath, clam down some. You and Harry can stay here with Minnie and I then you can figure everything out tomorrow. So you want me to go and but Harry and Minnie to bed, or do you want to do it?" Severus pulled her off the floor.

"I want to put the kids to bed tonight if that is ok Severus."

"Yeah of course, go ahead. But Lily don't cry yet. Calm down some before you tell Harry ok. He will need you one hundred percent. So breath and go get the kids."

"Yeah of course. Thanks Severus it means a lot to me. Thanks Sirius" Lily hugged Severus and Sirius then headed upstairs.

"I knew it. I should have figured it out a long time ago. You invited Lily and Harry over for a play date because you knew that the two death eaters would be there. You had James death planned so you could have Lily all to yourself!"

"Oh please Sirius are you hearing yourself. I would not do no such thing. I knew nothing about it. So get off of your high horse and be there to help Lily and Harry through this. I will get a hold of Albus and get him to call a Order meeting and you get James body to the hospital they will know what to do with it. Go now leave my home."

Sirius went back into the fireplace.

Lily was upstairs. "Hey Harry do you want to spend the night here with Minnie tonight?"

"Yeah Mommy of course I do. Can I sleep on the top bunk of Minnie's bed."

"Yeah baby you could if that is ok with Minnie."

"Yes it is fine with me. I am so happy that Harry is staying with me at my house. Are you the one that is putting us to bed tonight or is daddy going to?"

"I am if that is ok. If you want your daddy to I will go and get him for you."

"No I am fine with you doing it tonight." Minnie smiled at Lily.

They were all ready for bed and they were all sitting on the bottom bunk Lily was getting ready to read them a story when Severus walked in. "What is going on in here is everyone ready for bed?"

"Yes daddy we are just going to read a story. Well Lily is going to that. Do you want to join us. Lily is that ok?"

"Yes of course it is. There is some room right over here by Harry."

Severus went in and tucked into the bed by Harry. All four of them were reading a story it was about a family of ducks. "Wait a minute I have a question. Do I have a mommy like the little duckies do?"

Severus and Lily looked at each other with a look of shock. "Yeah baby you have a mommy but she can't be with us right now is that ok."

"Yeah daddy it is fine maybe someday she could be. Hey but for now Lily is like my mommy." She smiled and cuddled into Lily's side.

"Yeah I guess so honey." Lily smiled and tears filled her eyes.

They were done reading. They never finished the book and the kids were sleeping. Severus lifted Harry onto the top bunk and they both called it a night also. Lily slept in Severus's bed and Severus slept on the couch.


	7. Telling Harry

The weeks went by and before Lily had realized it she had gotten her letter from Albus Dumbledore, telling her when she needed to arrive at Hogwarts to start teaching for the year.

Dear Lily Potter

This is you year letter and it is notifying you that you will need to be at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry on August 26. You will need to plan your classes and when you know what you need owl me back.

Lily I am sorry about James and I know that you are in a tight spot with Harry. But he will not be a problem because we already have Severus's daughter here. You will be able to bring Harry with you and he will stay with you in the corridors. When you are teaching Harry will be in the care of myself or Hagrid whichever is available to care for him and I hope that he has a good year here with us.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

"Lily are you ok, did you get the letter from Albus yet? What is happening with Harry?" Severus asked.

Lily jumped and looked from the letter forgetting that she was still in his living room. "umm. Yeah I did get it from Albus and I will be starting the normal time like everyone else. Harry will be coming with me just like Minnie stays with you. It should be an interesting year." Lily smiled.

"It is not that bad it is hard at first but it becomes a lot easier. Harry is a lot older than what Minnie was when she first started staying at the school. He should be fine, he will love all the attention that the other teachers give him. It will be ok Lily." He smiled at her.

Harry and Minnie came running down the stairs, laughing and giggling. "Daddy and Lily when are we going to back to Hogwarts. Will it be soon, I hope so."

"It will be soon. We are leaving in five days and there will be someone else coming this year."

"Well who is it daddy? Tell me who it is." She smiled up at her father.

"It is Harry." Lily jumped in.

"Me why me? I am suppose to go home with daddy when you are at Hogwarts. I have not seen him in a long time so that is where I am going mommy."

Lily's eyes filled up with tears. "No, not this year Harry ok. Go upstairs and get Minnie to help you pack what you will need she knows."

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms and went stomping up the stairs.

"I have no idea how to tell him Severus. He is only six years old how will he handle this not having his father around anymore. He still does not understand death. Severus what am I suppose to do?" Lily had been turning to Severus since James had been killed.

"Well Lily maybe you need to sit him down and explain death to him, then tell him about his father. Lily he must not know anything about the dark Lord, we have to keep Minnie and Harry in the dark about him and what he is about. To protect them that is."

"Yes I know Severus. I will not tell him how he got killed, just that he is no longer with us in spirit. Thanks Severus you have been a real help through all of this. I could not ask for more of a better friend." She hugged him and headed upstairs. "Oh yeah Severus I want to explain it to Minnie as well as Harry. She has been asking questions too. If you don't mind that is."

"No it is no problem. You can tell her and Harry together, maybe it will make it a lot easier on Harry."

She went upstairs and Minnie was showing Harry what to pack. Lily stood at the door to listen to what the two were discussing.

"Well Harry there is a lot to do there I am sure you will have fun. Anyways you will have me to play with all the time so you will not be alone." Minnie smiled at him

"I know I will have you Minnie, but really I would much like it if I were to stay with my daddy. I miss him I have not seen him all summer. I wonder why he does not want to see me anymore."

"Well Harry maybe he is busy with work or something and you will see him later. Harry you know your daddy loves you, just like mine loves me right?" She looked over and seen Lily standing in the doorway. "Hello Lily. I am just showing Harry what he will need to bring to Hogwarts with him. Were you spying on us?"

"No I was not spying on you two. I was just wondering if I could talk to you and Harry for one moment."

"Of course, come on in. So what is on your mind?" Minnie asked.

"Well…um do you two know what death is?"

"No, I have no idea." Harry answered.

"Harry that is when someone dies and can't come back to you in body but can watch over you and protect you from harm. It is when someone goes to heaven." Minnie stared at Harry. "Well why are you asking us that aunt Lily?"

"Because, Harry there was this bad witch… um…. She went to our house a month ago and tried to get your daddy to tell her a secret that he will not tell her. Harry she killed you daddy because he would not tell her. So he is in heaven now." Minnie gasped. "you will not be able to see him again. Remember Harry that he is watching over you and he is protecting you from evil and anything that will harm you." Lily looked at Harry.

"So I will never be able to see daddy again?" Harry's eyes filled up with tears. "Mommy that is not fair. Why would someone do that to my daddy?"

Lily grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest. "Harry he loved you, you do know that right?"

"yes…I…know. So that is why I have to come with you?"

"Yes Harry, that is why."

She looked over at Minnie she was crying also. "Minnie baby are you ok?"

"No I don't think so. You know James wasn't my daddy but I still loved him." she looked down at the floor.

"Come her Minnie." Minnie went over she held Harry and Minnie tight and wished she could stay like this forever. "So are we all ready to go to bed?"

"Yes I am pretty sleepy. Oh yeah and mommy could you not read us a story to night because I am to tired to stay awake." Harry asked as his eyes were all ready shutting.

"Of course. Minnie do you want a story?"

"No I am good for the night."

Harry and Minnie both climbed into their beds. Lily tucked in Minnie and kissed her on the head, then went to the top bunk and did the same with Harry. "Lily I have a question. Can I call you mommy?"

Lily smiled, "well baby I think it will be safer if you just call me aunt Lily ok."

"Ok."

"Mommy can you go get Severus he needs to give good-night hugs also." Harry turned over and looked at his mother.

"Yeah I will go get him and send him up. Good-night you two."

Lily left the room. "Well Harry are you ok?" Minnie looked up.

"Yeah I think I am fine. You know what I think Minnie?"

"No what do you think?"

"I think that I don't have a dad anymore and you don't have a mom, but you have a dad and I have a mom we could share them. My mom could be your mom and your dad can be my dad. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea Harry. I love it."

Severus walked into the room smiling at what he had just overheard. "So I heard that you two want good-night hugs." He went over hugged Harry and then bent over and hugged Minnie.

"Daddy, are you ever going to leave me?" Minnie looked up at him.

"No baby not anytime soon. Now you two go to sleep and I want no talking ok." Severus smiled and walked away.

When he was downstairs he heard a crackling it was the fire someone had just came into view. It was Albus Dumbledore he was smiling and humming. "Good evening Severus. How was your day?" He said in a merry voice.

"It was good sir. Lily told Harry and Minnie about James. The two of them took it pretty hard but they will be fine."

Lily walked into the room and stopped in her tacks she was threw back to see Albus standing in her living room. "Good evening Lily. How are you doing?"

"I am good, thank you. Severus did you go up to the kids yet?"

"Yes I did, you should of heard what they were saying before I walked in the room. Harry told Minnie he had an idea and guess what his idea was?"

"I have no clue, but knowing those two it was something not good." they all laughed.

"No it was not to get them into any trouble. Harry just said that Minnie don't have a mom and he don't have a dad anymore so they could share." Severus smiled at them.

"You two have some witty children I can not wait for them to actually start school at Hogwarts. I am sure they will be the trouble makers. Well I should come and tell you what I was sent to tell you." Albus smiled.

"You were sent to tell us something." Lily had a look of worry on her face.

"Yes Minerva sent me. She was wondering if you two could come early, so she will have more time with the two babies before school starts. She has really grown to love those babies."

"Well I can't see why not." Lily smiled and looked at Severus.

"Yeah I suppose we could. Minnie will be excited she has bee waiting to go home as she calls it all summer."

"Well that is great I will see you all soon."

The next morning Severus and Lily got the two children up fed them, packed them and told them that they were going to the school today. Minnie was very excited and danced around the room, Harry joined her because it looked fun.

They arrived at the castle and the year went the same as it did every year. Minnie and Harry were the center of attention with students and teachers. They were safe there and they were blocked from the dark world that they would someday know.


	8. The Visit

It was the summer of 1990, Harry was now ten and Minnie was nine. Lily was taking them to see her sister and her family for the first time. Severus was not joining them for he had no use for Lily's sister Petunia. "Mommy why aren't we staying here with Severus?"

"We do live with Severus, but we are just going to visit your aunt, uncle and cousin for a week or so. We will be back."

"Why isn't daddy coming tho?" Minnie asked she was scared because this was her first time being away from her father.

"Well baby I am not coming because I have some things that I need to do around here, you guys will be back before you know it and you will see me again." Severus smiled and hugged Minnie and Harry.

Lily and the two children were traveling by car. When they arrived on Privet drive, they house was kept properly and the neighbourhood was really quiet. "mommy why is no one outside playing I thought that I had a cousin my age."

"You do he is probably watching TV inside." Lily laughed

They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. A man that was fat and very round, he had a head that matched his body. "Hello. Oh it is you and there is two of them Tunnie said there was one. Tunnie your sister is here and there is two kids not one!" He yelled and went back into the living room. Lily was right Dudley and Vernon were sitting on the couch watching TV. They were both very round.

"Aunt Lily, how can two people that big fit on that little couch." Minnie whispered in her ear.

Lily laughed and looked up at her sister standing there. "Lily, I did not know that you and James had a daughter?" Petunia snapped not impressed there was two.

"Tunnie she is not mine and James. She is Severus Snape's baby I am just watching her for him."

"That man had a child, wow never thought he would have the heart to have a child. He is a real dark man and scary at times."

"My daddy is not scary and for your information, my daddy loves me dearly and would not let anything happen to me or Harry for that matter." Minnie shot Petunia a dirty look.

"She is just like her father Lily. Well anyway you guys are upstairs, in a double bed if that is a problem then I do not know what to tell you." She took them up the stairs and put them in the bedroom that had a lot of Dudley's stuff pushed to one side. "oh yeah and do not touch dudder's toys kids." She left and went downstairs.

"Mommy she is really mean that woman. How could she be your sister? I do not like her." Harry asked.

"She is my sister and she will grow on you. It might be a good grow but she will grow on you." Lily laughed. "So why don't you two go down and ask Dudley if he wants to play outside with you guys. I am going to help Petunia with dinner."

"Aunt Lily but you can't cook. You burn everything." Minnie smiled at Lily.

"Thanks Minnie for the vote of confidence." They all went down the stairs.

"Hello Dudley I am Harry and this is Minnie." Harry introduced them.

"Hi Harry and Minnie. Now could you move from on front of the TV, you are blocking my view." Dudley snapped. Uncle Vernon laughed.

"Well Harry and I were wondering if you would like to go outside and play with us?" Minnie asked.

"I don't play outside."

"Well I can see that." Minnie laughed at him.

"And what is that suppose to mean , Minnie, what type of name is that anyways. It is a very lame name."

"well Dudley I am calling you fat. My name is actually Minerva Lily Snape and I have meaning in my name I was named after a teacher that my mother really liked at Hogwarts school. Also you really have no room to talk about weird names, I mean who names their child Dudley, it sounds like you are destined to be a dude. Nothing but a pain." Minnie and Harry laughed at her remark.

"I do not find you very funny. What type of school is Hogwarts it sounds stupid and boring. I really do not like you Minnie."

"Well I see you have nothing to came back at me with you old dog. Hogwarts for you information is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for magic people."

"There is no such thing as magic. You guys are freaks you know that right." Dudley laughed.

"Really, no such thing as magic hey." Minnie stared long and hard at the television that Dudley was glued to. All of a sudden it exploded. Dudley jumped off th couch and ran to the kitchen. Petunia and Vernon came running out Harry and Minnie were sitting there laughing.

"you two did this!" Petunia yelled.

"How could we do that there is no such thing as magic right Dudley." Minnie smiled. Lily laughed in the back.

"Lily will you control these two. Or you will have to leave." Petunia shrieked.

"ok. Minnie and Harry dinner is ready. Lets go and eat."

The rest of the week went the same way the Dursley's calling them all freaks and Minnie using magic to get back at them. Lily would laugh every time something would happen. Before they knew the time came they had to leave. All six of them were happy of this day.

"See you Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Thank you for letting me stay at you home. Hope I was not to much trouble." Minnie smiled at them.

"Bye." Petunia snapped.

"See you all later. Maybe someday we will come back. I hope not but maybe." Harry laughed.

"I hope not either." Said Dudley.

"Well thank you guys for opening your home to us. Feel free to come to Spinner's End anytime to come visit Severus the kids and I we will enjoy your company." Lily smiled.

"I do not think so." Vernon snapped.

Lily and the children were in the car. "So Harry and Minnie how did you like the Dursley's?" Lily asked.

"We hated it." Minnie answered.

"We are never going back." Harry replied. Lily laughed and knew that the visit went the way she knew it would.

They arrived on Spinner's End and seen the lights all off in the house. "Why are all the lights off. Where is daddy?" Minnie was staring at the house.

"He is probably still out, remember he had a few things to do while we were away. He will be home soon."

They all went into the house and went to sleep. When Minnie and Harry woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast. They seen Severus standing there talking to Lily. They both ran down the stairs and hugged him tight, he gasped because he had been hurt while away. He did not let on to the children that he was hurt.

"Daddy I missed you so much. I am never going back to that horrible house again." Minnie hugged him real tight.

"So you did not like the Dursley's?" Severus asked.

"No not at all." Harry and Minnie replied.

They all laughed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.


	9. Harry's Letter

It was August that same summer and they always brought up the horrible visit with the Dursley's and when Harry and Minnie would act out what they did to the family Lily and Severus would laugh at them.

Harry was sitting in the den with Minnie when a owl flew in and dropped a envelope onto his lap. The two children gasped because it had startled them. They do not usually get mail, it always goes to their parents first then they get it.

"Harry open it. See what it is." Minnie was more interested then Harry was.

"Harry opened it and he read it out loud. Dear Mr. Potter, We are writing you this letter to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. We will begin term September 1, which is the day you board the Hogwarts express and you must be there at eleven no later for it leaves on the dot. Enclosed in the letter is a list of things that you will be needing to help you through the school year. Please reply as soon as you can. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster." Harry just stared at the letter.

"Well you have been accepted you are going to Hogwarts as a student this year. You will have so much fun. I really wish I was a year older, I would be able to go with you, but that is fine I will be there next year." Minnie smiled at him and went into the kitchen.

Lily and Severus came into the room with Minnie behind them. Harry knew she had told them something to get them in here. "Well Harry Minnie said that you received a post today. Well what is it?" Lily asked.

"It is my Hogwarts letter." Harry passed the letter to his mother and was smiling from ear to ear.

"That is great. You know while you are at Hogwarts you can not address me as mother or Severus as Severus. You must call us Professor Potter and Professor Snape, ok Harry." Lily smiled

"Yeah that is fine while I have to owl them back my respond. I can't wait we have to go shopping. Mom here is the list." He threw the list at his mother and ran up the stairs.

"Minnie what is wrong baby?" Severus asked her.

"Well daddy it is just that I was thinking that this year I will not have Harry it will be just me, because Harry has classes. So what will I do when Harry is in class."

Severus and Lily had not realized how much Minnie and Harry have grown to need each other around . "Well Minnie you can study. Before you know it the year will be up and you will be staring Hogwarts as well." Severus smiled at her. "Why don't you go up and tell Harry to get dressed because we are going to Diagon Ally today to do his shopping for school."

"Do I have to." Minnie asked her father.

"Yes Minnie go and tell Harry and get dressed."

Minnie climbed up the stairs and mumbled to herself the whole way up. "Stupid Harry gets to get new things and I don't." She reached Harry's bedroom. "Hey you daddy and Lily said to get dressed because we are doing your school shopping as well today. So hurry up. What are you doing writing an essay answer back to Albus. Harry you are only suppose to write one paragraph, you do realize that don't you?" Minnie left the room.

Minnie was downstairs first they were waiting for Harry to come down. "Minnie did you tell Harry that we are going today?" Lily asked.

"Yes I told him like I was told to do. You know he is probably still writing his essay respond back to Albus, he is being weird about this whole letter." Lily snapped.

"Ok, so he should be down soon." Lily smiled.

"I suppose so." Minnie sat in the den chair and watch the stairs. Harry came down. "So you finally decided to join us. What was the letter to heavy for our owl to carry so you had to shorten it." Minnie said sarcastically.

The children went through the floo network first. "Man Severus she becomes more and more like you everyday." Lily laughed.

"I know it is scary."

Lily and Severus arrived at Diagon Ally with the children and they were not talking. Lily and Severus just smiled at each other.

They got all of Harry's books and supplies first. Then they went to get his robes, when they ran into the Weasley family. "Hi Percy, Fred, Gorge, and the rest of you that I do not know your names." Minnie waved.

"Well dear I am Mrs. Weasley this is my husband Arthur, and my son Ron and daughter Ginny. We are here getting new robes for all the boys this year." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"oh my dad Lily and I are here getting robes for Harry also. What about you Ginny are you going to school this year?" Minnie asked her.

"No I am too young to go this year, which is really lame I have to wait until next year." Ginny replied.

"Me to. I hate because I would love to go now."

Lily and Ginny sat there and made fun of the boys getting poked at to get a fitting for their new robes. The Malfoy's walked into the store. "Well Minnie hanging around with people below you." Draco smiled an evil smile at Ginny.

"No Draco I like Ginny she is a nice girl and she is my friend so be nice to her or you will be in trouble." Minnie stood up. Lucius step in.

"Play nice children. Hello Minnie where is your father at?" Lucius asked Minnie.

"Well he is over there with Harry and Lily, because Harry starts Hogwarts this year."

"Oh. So Minnie is the Potter's still living with you?" He asked.

"Yes they are, they have always lived with us. Well since Uncle James was murdered by crazy people that is."

"Oh crazy people. I heard all about it. Sad, but why does your father allow them to intruded on your guys stuff?"

"Well actually Mr. Malfoy we all have our own rooms, they built more with magic. So it is really no big deal daddy said. Anyways we are only there on holidays because daddy and aunt Lily are teachers so we go to Hogwarts when they are there." She smiled, her and Ginny walked away.

They were finished with the fitting of the robes. Lucius caught up with Severus outside. "Well Severus I heard that you still are letting the Potter's live with you. That is kind of no needed with the position that you are in right now with the Dark Lord."

"Well Lucius the Dark Lord is only a partial human he is to weak to actually do anything right now, or if ever again."

"How dare you think that the Dark Lord has fallen. He will get stronger and he will know you as a traitor and you will be in trouble Severus big time."

"Well Lucius he can not touch Harry Potter until he finds the second child in the prophecy. That girl is hard to find, no one knows who she is or even where she is. I do believe that James is one of the few that did know. No but your crazy sister-in-law had to go and kill him. Bella was always a bit crazy if you ask me."

"Severus you are making a huge mistake. Oh yeah and by the way how was that trip you made at the beginning of the summer did you find what Dumbledore sent you after?" Lucius smiled.

"No I could not. Well here are my family now I have to be going have a great day Lucius."

"Hello Lucius, Narcissia wants you to go in with them Draco has found a cloak but wants your opinion." Lily smiled and turned away.

Their shopping day went well the shopped with the Weasly's for the rest of the day. It went so much the same as in the fitting shop. The boys would do something and Minnie and Ginny would make fun of them. The adults would just laugh and walk away, leaving the boys mad that they did nothing.

When they arrived back on Spinner's end that night Minnie had gotten over her jealousy of Harry and they were talking about their day and how much fun they had. They all called it a night and went to bed.


	10. Sorting Harry Potter

The time went by fast Harry was now on the Hogwarts express headed for Hogwarts school. Minnie and Severus had already left for the school a few days earlier. "Harry you be good on the train and I will see you at the school. I love you have a good time. Look there is that Ron kid that you met in the Ally, you could probably sit with him." Lily pointed at the group of redheads coming their way.

"Okay. I will be good on the train. Love you mom" He hugged her and he ran over to Ron. "Hello Ron, will you like to sit with me on the train today. I do not know the others that much." Harry asked Ron.

"Yes you could sit with me as a long as I get rid of Fred and Gorge they are really annoying."

"Oh. I have no sisters or brothers so I do not know what it is like. I think that Minnie is almost like a sister I live in the same house as I do and she does get annoying a bit."

Lily had apperated to Hogsmade she was meeting Minnie and Severus there and they were going to walk to the school together after they took Minnie out for a treat. They knew that she was jealous of Harry and all the attention that he had been getting going to Hogwarts. "Why are we not at the school yet Daddy?"

"Well Lily and I are going to buy you some things from here in Hogsmade. Is that ok for you?" Severus smiled at her.

"Yeah. I would love for you guys to buy me new things, Harry got a lot of new things and I got none."

"Well lets get going." Lily appeared behind them.

"Lily you scared me. You can't do that." Minnie jumped.

"Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you." Lily laughed.

"It is ok. Lets do some shopping for me."

They went shopping for about two hours. When they realized what time it was they needed to hurry up and head to the castle. When they arrived Albus greeted them with a smile. "Hello there, see you guys did a little shopping to get the year started. Well you guys should all go and get ready for the great feast it begins in an hour. The students are have just arrived in Hogsmade."

They all went to their corridors to change into their robes. "Daddy so that means Harry is here at the school. Can I go and see him?"

"No Minnie not right yet, maybe later ok Hun right now you are going to sit at the head table with us for the feast next year you will be sorted into a house and you will be with the students then ok." Severus smiled and they headed to the Great Hall through the teachers hall.

As they walked in the second to seventh years were already at their house tables. When they sat down in their chairs, Minnie was more excited then usual, "Albus were is Harry I do not see him." Minnie pulled on Albus's sleeve.

"Harry will be here soon, he is with the first years and they come in later remember?" Albus smiled, and nodded his head.

Minerva went out and came back in with the first years they were scared and shaky as it was normal. Harry was in the front with Ron and a bushy haired girl that Minnie did not notice. As Professor McGonagall called each name one by one Minnie was more and more anxious to see what house Harry would be in. Then she called "Harry Potter" Minnie straighten up and smiled at him as he walked up to the hat.

"Oh Harry Potter. I have been waiting for you, it has been eleven years and honestly I thought that I would know exactly were to put you, but you mind is not as I expected. I think that you have the mind of a Slytherin and you will do well in that house, but then there is Gryffindor you would do well in that house also. Which one is for you….it will be … Gryffindor!" Harry smiled and ran to the table because the two people that he had become friends with were in Gryffindor.

Minnie was so excited that he was in Gryffindor that when she heard the hat call it out she had jumped out of her seat and shouted "YES". Everyone in the great hall laughed and Severus smirked and sat her back into her seat. The first years were all seated into their houses when Albus Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for those students who are retuning this and Welcome to those who are new. I hope that you guys have an amazing year and that you learn all you need to know while you are with us at Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster here at Hogwarts, over here we have Minerva McGonagall she is deputy headmistress, teaches transfiguration and is head of the Gryffindor house. Then there is Rebeus Hagrid he is the games keeper, here we have Severus Snape he is potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house. Here is Filius Flitwick he is the Charms teacher and is head of Ravenclaw house. Here we have Pomona Sprout she is the Herbology teacher and is head of Hufflepuff. Then the other teacher you first years will have are Qurirnus Quirrell he will be the Defence against the Dark arts teacher this year, Cuthbert Binns will teach History of Magic again this year, you will have Astronomy with Aurora Sinistra, and for flying class we have Rolanda Hooch. For all the other classes you already know your teachers. Argus Filch wants me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is as it is named Forbidden and no student should be in there for any reason. Also the curfew is set for a reason that no student should be out of their houses for any reason after 8:00 for the first four years and 9:00 for the last three years. On that account I hope you all have a great year of learning and let the feast begin." Albus raised his hands and food appeared on the table.

When Harry went to the Dorm for the first time he smiled because he knew that he was free to do as he pleased. He went to the boys dormitory and laid on his bed with a big smile and drifted to sleep thinking to himself, 'Gryffindor just like mom, dad, Sirius and Remus. I am were I am suppose to be.'


	11. Minnie's diary for the year

Dear Diary, September 21 1991

It is me Minnie I was just down in the great hall to see if Harry was there and he was but he was mean he told me when I asked him what he was doing that "it's none of your business you are to little to know about this stuff you will find out next year." Oh how I would love to punch him right in the nose to show him that I am not to little. Anyway it is kind of lonely here during the when Harry is in class and I have no one to hang out with, but daddy says I have my books to be my friend this year. Like that will be any fun.

Love Minerva Snape.

Dear Diary, October 31 1991

It is only me again I have not be able to write lately because I misplaced you. So today at the Halloween feast there was a troll in the dungeon it was scary really scary. Daddy made me follow the Slytherin's to their house and stay there until he cam and got me. When we all returned to the great hall to finish the feast it was announced that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had defeated the mountain troll. I wish that Harry would stop being like this because it makes it hard for me to outshine him when I do come here to Hogwarts next year. So when I went to congratulate him he ignored me that is when I told him that I had wished the troll had eaten him and walked away. Harry has been real mean to me so far so I will have to teach him a lesson when Christmas comes around because he is not allowed to use magic and I am.

Love Minerva Snape.

Dear Diary, November 26 1991

I have decided that I am going to write in you monthly so I will have more to say and more time to make Harry mad at me. Well here is what I have done this month. It is really not about Harry it is more about that annoying Draco Malfoy boy that will not leave me alone. He keeps telling me that I will be in Slytherin house next year when I come, there is a possibility to that but I do hope I am not because Draco is in that house. So any way I was walking to the Quiddich pitch because it was a game day(and Harry made the team have no idea how but he did) and Draco comes up to me and grabs my hand and asks me if I would like to sit next to him during the game, I slap him and tell him to never grab my hand again and go sit with the teachers. Well when the game was over I found out that Draco got a detention from my father because he had seen what he had done and got a bit overprotective(I love my Daddy). That should teach him a lesson and he has been mean to me ever since that day. I have learn to ignore him and Harry they are just the same I think that is why they hate each other so much.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Diary, December 30 1991

Well this Christmas went super I really gave Harry a taste of his own medicine he could not do anything back to me because he was not allowed to do magic. I admit that sometimes when I got caught I would get in trouble by daddy and Lily but at night when I was in bed I could hear them laughing about it. The worst thing that I did to him was on Christmas morning when he woke up he had a pig nose and a pig's tail he was mad, but good thing daddy knows potions to get rid of that stuff. So yeah overall Christmas went very well even tho I did get grounded for most of it but I think Harry will be a bit nicer to me for the rest of the school year.

Lover Minerva Snape

Dear Diary, January 9 1992

Today is daddy's birthday. Albus let Lily Harry and I take him to Hogsmade for cake and presents. It was a fun family day we had a great time singing songs and acting like a family. I really think that Daddy loves Aunt Lily and she is starting to love him, wouldn't it be nice if they end up together. I would have a mother the only downfall is that Harry would be my brother. So yeah that is why I am writing you today to tell you my thoughts about Daddy and Lily, and Daddy's little party. Sp talk to you later. Oh yeah we also celebrated Lily's birthday because it is only a few days after daddies.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Diary February 20 1992

OH MY GOD! I can not believe what Draco did he gave me a box of chocolates for Valentines day and asked me to be his valentine. I said no of course that is wrong in so many ways, I do not like him like that I mean I do not even like him as a friend. It was funny when Harry found out because he went up and punched him in the face, Draco got a bloody nose and Harry got a detention from Lily. I think Harry likes me as a little sister figure maybe he is not all that bad. He has started to grow on me as a big brother and I think he and I will be ok.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Dairy, March 25 1992

So far from what I have written from last month nothing has really changed. I am still lonely during the days when everyone is in class. Daddy tries his hardest to keep me away from the students because they are "older" then me. It is so unfair how he treats me like if I met the wrong person that they might break me or something, but I am really safe here because of Uncle Albus and how powerful he is. Only if daddy were more cool like him then I think that everything will be ok. PS I think Draco is cute, but I can never tell him that.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Diary, April 16 1992

Well I think that Harry's friend Ron is a pig and he is very rude. I was talking to Harry about Draco and how he is starting to be nice to me again and Ron butt in and told me that "Draco could never be nice it is in his nature to be rude and mean and a git." How does he know that Draco can not be kind. I hope that I am in Gryffindor so that I can give Ron a piece of my mind every time he is out of line. When daddy caught me in the library with the rest of the students he chased me down the corridors where we stay at and told me to stay down here when classes are not in. How come he is being like this. Only if you really had all the answers.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Diary, May 24 1992

Well all the students here are getting ready for exams and they have no time to talk or hang out with me, it really sucks. I am always stuck with my father on his spare time. He teaches me things that I could care less about right now. He said that I will need this stuff in the future. He is really getting on my nerves I can not wait until the summer when I can maybe go visit my new friend Ginny and spend some time with not old people. Well I have to go daddy is here and he is teaching me how to close my mind. This should be interesting.

Love Minerva Snape

Dear Diary, June 21 1992

Today is the last day at Hogwarts and daddy Lily and I will be using the floo network to get back home then we will have to go and pick up Harry at King's Cross that is really a waste of time but he wants to go on the train and not with us(What a loser). I know this summer will be exciting for I am allowed to go to Ginny's house with Harry for a couple days. To bad that Harry has to be there to but it will be fun. When I get there I will be sure that Ginny and I will make fun and torture the boys because there will be a lot. Well there is Harry, then Ginny's brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred, Gorge, and Ron will be there. The only one not there is Bill and Charlie will be leaving to back to Romania so we will have to gang up on him first. I do not know when I will write agin hopefully soon.

Love Minerva Snape


	12. Minnie's Letter

**Harry and Minnie had been bugging Severus and Lily all summer to go to the Weasly's for a bit. Then when the time had finally came for them to go they were excited and dancing for joy. They used a port key to get to the burrow, they arrived up the hill a bit from where the house stood. The two children knocked when Ginny and Ron answered the door the children flew in the house and up the stairs with so much as a hello to Mr and Mrs Weasley. The adults laughed. "So how long do you want them for?" Lily asked with a smile.**

"**Well as long as we can handle them they will be here for a week or so if that is fine with you two. I mean it does keep mine out of my way." molly said laughing**

**Severus went to say something and Lily cut him off because she knew that he was about to object. "Yes that should be fine, but we will have to come by and see them every few days if that is ok." Lily was smiling at Severus.**

"**Yes of course do stop by Arthur and I love company." Molly grabbed Arthur's hand.**

**Lily and Severus sat down and talked with the Weasly's for an hour or so. It being Molly and Lily doing all the talking and Severus and Arthur just nodding their heads when spoken to.**

**Upstairs Minnie and Ginny were already at Harry and Ron. "When we go to Hogwarts next year, we will be in the same house as you two and we will be there to bug you and embarrass you. It will be fun. Also we will be smarter then you two." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry and Ron. **

"**Will you two go away and plays dollies or something Harry and I are trying to play Wizard Chess here." Ron pushed Ginny and Minnie into the hall. Fred and Gorge walked by laughing at Ron.**

"**Don't worry boys you two will have your turn of Ginny and I. Ron we can play Wizard Chess with you and Harry and we can see who is better the boys or the girls." Minnie managed to push herself back into the room.**

"**Yeah right girls can not play Wizard Chess. They suck at it. So when Harry and I beat you two, you guys can not go running to mom and dad ok." Ron smiled and gave Harry a high five.**

"**Oh you two will be the ones running to mom and dad Ron telling them that you got beat by girls." Ginny and Minnie started laughing.**

**The first match was Ron and Ginny and Ginny had beaten him an the next match was Harry and Ginny and Ginny had beaten him. The third match was Ron and Minnie and Minnie had beaten him. Then it was Harry and Minnie and Minnie had beaten Harry. The four of had played it all day when they were done they were being called for supper.**

"**Hey Ron did you and Harry get beaten by girls." Fred laughed as he winked at Gorge.**

"**We really didn't try to beat them we didn't want to make them cry." Ron said that and all the Weasly's started laughing. "Well it is true." Ron face was turning red.**

"**No it isn't Ron, you and Harry even helped each other and Ginny and I still beat you two fair and square. Told you that girls are better then boys." Ginny and Minnie smiled. **

"**Yes they are, and all men and boys should know that by know." Molly smiled as they all sat down the food flew in front of them.**

"**Well I agree with your mother boys after being married for as long as we have you learn the hard way that the women and the girls are better at most if not everything." Arthur laughed as he kissed Molly on the head and sat down.**

**The visit at the burrow went almost as the first day went. Ginny and Minnie took at the boys in different ways each time. When they went at Fred and gorge they did not have as easy as they did with the rest because Fred and Gorge would always get them back. It was time for Harry and Minnie to head back home await their letters, go school shopping and catch the Hogwarts express. When Severus and Lily arrived to pick them up Minnie was hugging Ginny and Harry was standing there waiting for them. **

"**Daddy do I have to go home now, can't I stay a few more day?" Minnie asked her father with puppy dog eyes.**

"**No Minnie I miss you and want to sped some time with you before school starts I mean you have already been two and a half weeks I think that is long enough." Severus smiled and grabbed her bag.**

"**Fine. Thank you Mrs and Mr Weasley for letting Harry and I stay at you home and I hope to back as soon as I can" Minnie hugged every Weasley.**

"**Your welcome dear, and it will be an honour to have you and Harry back again some time soon." Molly smiled as they left the burrow.**

**As the four of them entered the house on Spinner's end they owl was sitting on the table waiting for them to come in. The Snape's owl googo as Minnie named her flew over and dropped the letter in front of Minnie. Minnie seen the seal on the back and knew it was her Hogwarts letter she smiled from ear from ear. "Daddy look it is my Hogwarts letter I will start the school in September. I can't wait." Minnie ran over and sat on the armchair in the middle of the room.**

**As Severus looked over at Minnie, a tear came to his eye. Lily looked over and grabbed his arm. "Severus what is wrong?" Lily smiled at him.**

"**It is just this letter means that she growing up and she is not my baby anymore." Severus truned away so that Minnie and Harry could not see him.**

"**She will always be your little girl. She will always be your baby, that will never change Severus you know that. She loves you and you love her just keep her close and do not be to protective while she is at school that will not be smart." Lily brought a smile to Severus's face.**

"**You know that I will be protective and it will be for her own good. Draco Malfoy has been after her from the day he started at the school but I will not let him be near her in any way more then friendship." **

"**Severus don't worry Minnie is smarter then that." **

**Minnie came running over gave Severus a big hug and handed him the list of things that she needed for the year. "Daddy I do not want Harry's old things. I want my own new things ok." **

"**Baby you are getting all your own things. Why would you think different?" Severus got down to her level.**

"**It was Harry he said that I will be getting all his old stuff and he will be getting all the new stuff. So he is lying then right. He keeps his stuff and I get my own." **

"**Yes baby. Where is Harry now?" Severus smiled up at Lily.**

**Lily went over to where Harry was sitting and laughing. "Harry what did you say to Minnie about school supplies?" **

"**I told her that she can have my caldron, and stuff like that and I will go and buy new stuff for me. She brought it I can't believe her." Harry was laughing at his own remark. When he realized that his mother was not laughing with him he stopped.**

"**Harry James Potter that is not funny. You had Minnie all upset over nothing you have to start being nicer to her. If you are mean to her at school this year you will be in a lot of trouble. Do you hear me?" Lily gave him a scolding look.**

"**Yeah I hear you mother. Why do I have to be nice to her it is not like she is my family anyway." Harry stormed up the stairs.**

**Severus looked at Lily with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Severus did you hear what he just said. When can we tell them the truth about them being brother and sister?" **

"**Lily we can't not until we know that the Dark Lord is dead and gone forever. He will kill them both when he finds out. We can not lose them Lily and the only way to keep them safe is to keep them in the dark." He grabbed her hand.**

"**I know Severus, but what if they hate us for keeping it a secret from them and what if they never talk to us again?" **

"**Lily when they know why we did it they will be fine. Let's just go get them into bed and prepare for tomorrow when we go shopping for school. I still can not believe that Harry is in his second year and Minnie her first they grow up so fast." Severus smiled.**

**The morning came before they had realized it. Minnie went into her father's room and started jumping on his bed. "Daddy it is morning lets get a crack on everything before all the good stuff is gone and I am left with the boring stuff." **

"**Ok Minnie give me a minute. What time is it anyway?" Severus turned over on the bed and looked at Minnie.**

"**It is about nine o'clock. I let you and Lily sleep in for an extra hour. Harry and I have been up since eight." Minnie sat on her father's bed and smiled at him.**

"**Nine, Minnie you have not been up this early for a long time especially in the summer. Wow well go down and get something to eat and then get dressed then we will head out to go shopping for school." Severus sent her on her way.**

"**Ok, see you soon Daddy." Minnie went down to the kitchen.**

**After breakfast they all headed to Diagon Ally by Floo Powder. When they arrived everyone had seemed to have the same idea start early then they will not miss anything. "Well Minnie I guess we are not the first here after all." Lily smiled at her.**

"**Well I guess next year we will have to leave even earlier. Well lets not stand her let's go shopping." **

**Well there they ended up running into the Weasly's and they did all their shopping together. When the day was done Minnie and Harry were happy to hear that when their parents went to the school early they would be staying at the Weasly's for the three days or so and then they would oick them up and out them on the train, to see them off.**

**As they were heading back to the fire place to go home Severus watched the three of them laughing and giggling and realized hoe lucky he really was.**


	13. Sorting Minnie

Harry and Minnie had a great time at the Weasly's house for the three days that they were there. When Severus and Lily walked in the door the girls were already all packed and ready to go onto the Hogwarts express. "So where is the rest of the children at. We are going to be late if they do not get a move on it." Severus looked around the room trying to find the boys.

"Well they should be down shortly, because they decided to oversleep and they are just getting the rest of their things together. You know how boys are right. They are not as excited any more to get to school, only in the first years are they excited to go." Molly smiled.

As they finished loading Ginny and Minnie's things into the car, the boys decided to join them. "So boys the punishment that you guys will have for running late is that you will have to load your own luggage into the car. Neither one of you can use magic. Percy, Ginny and Minnie are already in the car. Hurry up. Let's go." Arthur pushed the boys out the door.

As they arrived at the train station they seen all the children hugging their parents and getting on the train. Minnie and Ginny were heading towards where they dropped off their luggage. While they were there they ran into Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Minnie how was your summer?" Draco looked at Minnie with a smile on his face.

"I am great. Very excited to be going to Hogwarts with m new friend Ginny. I really can't wait to start. How are you?" Minnie smiled back.

"Why are you hanging out with people like the Weasly's they are no good at all and they are blood traitors. You should hang with me and my friends on the train. You could even sit in the Slytherin car." Draco gave Ginny a mean grin.

"Well for your information I like Ginny and I have a great time with the Weasly's. I would rather hang out with them rather then you. I mean they are fun and very kind people. Unlike you and your father, you guys are mean people." Minnie walked away and Draco was stunned at what he had just heard her say.

"Well hurry up and get on the train or else you are going to miss it" Severus said to Minnie as he pushed her towards the train.

"Well daddy, I love you and see you there. I can not call you daddy tho I will have to call you professor right?"

"Yes baby, but if you ever need me let me know and I will be there as your father. Ok Love you baby." Severus smiled.

"Bye" Minnie said as she hugged her father and ran towards the train with Ginny.

As the train pulled away from the station and Minnie watched the adults turn into little dots. "So Ginny the year begins we are now officially going to Hogwarts as students. I could not be more excited."

"I know I am so excited for this year and when we get there hopefully we will be sorted into the same house. Gryffindor will be my choice." Ginny smiled.

"Well I hope I get into that house, but I mean my dad was in Slytherin and I could be put into that house. I hope that we are in the same house." Minnie looked out the window, wondering what if she was put in the same house as Draco she could not bare that.

Ginny, and Minnie sat in the same car as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were all laughing at Ron and the fact that he was still trying to turn his rat yellow. "Ron didn't you try that last year and it didn't work. What makes you think that this year will be any different." Hermione laughed.

"Well I revised the spell a bit and I thought that it might help. Daisy's Daisy's sunshine is yellow, turn scabbers yellow." as he tapped the rat with his wand, his rat blew off of his knee and hit the wall and ran off. "Scabbers get back here." Ron chased after him.

"When will he ever learn that just because the words in the spell rhymes does not mean that it will work. He really needs to be more real." Hermione, Ginny and Minnie could not stop laughing at him.

"I think he just needs to stop listing to Fred and Gorge." Harry laughed.

When Ron came back he had found his rat but he had a follower. "Hi I am Luna Lovegood and I was wondering if I could sit in here and talk to you guys. This is my first year." Luna was wearing weird glasses that made everyone smile.

"This is our first year to. I am Minnie Snape and this is Ginny Weasley. They are here on their second year this is Harry Potter, here is Ron Weasley and over there is Hermione Granger."

"Snape, isn't he one of the teachers at Hogwarts, and there is also a professor Potter ther to. Are you guys related to them?" Luna asked.

"Yes I am Severus Snape's daughter and Harry is Lily Potter's son. We live together so we are like brother and sister. Do you have any siblings here at Hogwarts?"

"No it is just me I am an only child and it can be kind of lonely, but I have my father he is a lot of company." Luna smiled and started to read her book upside down.

"Wow she is different." Hermione whispered to Ginny and Minnie and the laughed.

"Be nice." Ginny laughed.

They arrived at Hogmade's train station, they changed into their robes and went outside. They heard a voice calling all first years over here please. As Ginny, Minnie and Luna went over they were now standing in front of Hagrid who towered over them. "Hello Hagrid, how are you today?" Minnie looked up smiling at him.

"I am good Miss Snape. How was you summer? All first years over here please!" He yelled out again.

"It was fantastic. I am so happy to be back tho." She smiled.

They all headed towards the boats and got in them in threes. Luna Ginny and Minnie were in one with Hagrid. "So you know him?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, because I live here all year when my dad teaches so I have know him from like the day I was a little baby not able to walk."

"That sounds like it could be fun." Ginny smiled at her.

"It actually sounds very lonely being there all by yourself." Luna stuck her nose out of the book for a brief moment.

"No it really isn't because I had all the students and the teachers to keep me company. When my dad was not working I had him to."

They arrived at the castle and walked through the front doors. When Minnie walked in it was not like the previous years when she was going to down to the dungeons to her and her father corridors, she was actually being sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall came out of the great hall like she did every year to greet the first years, but this time Minnie got to hear what she said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I hope you all enjoy yourselves here and learn what you need to learn to make it in the world today." She said as she looked down and smiled at Minnie. "We are ready for you. You guys may all came in."

They followed her in as they went to the front of the great hall, she could feel everyone watching her. She was scared and nervous at the same time then she looked up to the teachers table and seen all the people that she knew and her father gave her a quick smirk. Then she was fine.

As the sorting ceremony went on it felt like forever. Ginny had already been sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna was in Hufflepuff. She was wondering what house she was going to be in. "Minerva Snape" as she called her name she ran up and sat on the chair.

"oh Miss Snape, you have finally came here as a student. You are a very smart girl, and at the same time very cunning. You have a brave heart, and a very strong soul. I think that you are not right for Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff would be to much. That means I could put you in Slytherin like your father was, or put you in Gryffindor like you mother. Hmmm what one should I chose. I think it is … going to be ….hmmm…..GRYFFINDOR!"

The house table stood up and clapped. She smiled at the table and sat down. She wandered who her mother was, her father had always told her that her mother was a muggle and that she lived in America. Why would he lie to her. The feast began, she must not have heard Dumbledore's speech and the rules. When she finished the speech she was trying to get to her father, she bumped into Dumbledore. "Miss Snape, Where are you headed to? All of your house is gone the other way."

"Well Al.. Professor Dumbledore I had something to ask my father. I was trying to catch up with him so I could ask him." she smiled at him.

"Well you can talk to him another time, right now you have to go to your common room and then go to bed because you have a busy first day tomorrow, and you don't want to start it late now do you?"

"No I don't. See you then Al… I mean Professor Dumbledore." She caught up with her housemates and they went into the common room.

She was amazed she had never been into Gryffindor common room only the Slytherin one with her father. This one was so different it had more light and it was not as gloomy. She went up to the girls dormitory and went to bed and wondered of her mother all night long, until she dozed off.


	14. Quirrell's true colors

When she woke up she realized that she had overslept a bit. Her first class was in Potions with her father and if she was late she would have to deal with him. She seen that Ginny was still in bed. "Ginny came on we are going to be late. We have already missed breakfast. Hurry up, let's go."

They both flew through the hallways and ran as fast as the could to the Potions classroom which of course had to be all the way in the dungeons. They ran in and sat in their seat. Severus had his back on the class looking through a book. "Miss Snape and Miss Weasley so glad that you guys could join us in class today. I will take five points from each of you for being late for my class now turn to page 23 in your books and start your potion."

"Why would he do that he is your father, I thought that maybe he would be more lenient towards you." Ginny whispered.

"No when my father teaches he teaches no matter who you are he has his rules. I am also in Gryffindor and he hates that house, so just because I am in does not mean he is going to change his mind on it." She was looking on the potion that was assigned.

When the class ended she stayed behind to talk to her father. "Professor Snape can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yes, what about Miss Snape?"

"I was wondering why you lied to me. About my mother that is." She crossed her arms at him.

"What do you mean Minerva?' he pulled her into his office.

"You lied to me. The hat said that my mother went here and she was in Gryffindor. Who is she and why did you feel you had to lie?"

"Baby, I can not answer those questions right now. I believe that you do have a class to go to now." he opened the door and stepped out. "have a good day Miss Snape." She walked out of the class and Severus sent a message to Albus and Lily he needed to speak to them as soon as possible. He was teaching the third years when they both came in and went into his office. "I will be back in a few moments. Finish the potion that I have assigned. And no talking." He went into his office.

"Why did you want to see us Severus? Is there a problem?" Albus asked.

"Yes the hat has messed things up. Minnie came to me and asked me who her mother was, because I told her that her mother was an American Muggle. Now she is mad and I have to lie some more."

"Severus are you sure that she is mad?" Lily asked.

"Yes she is mad because I told her that I could not answer her questions now, and sent her to her next class."

"Well just keep doing that and it will be fine." Lily was worried.

"Severus and Lily I think that it is time that Harry and Minnie knew that they are brother and sister because if you keep it any longer then you two will regret it. So think about it and tell them soon." Albus smiled.

"No we can not tell them. If we tell them and the wrong person finds out then Minnie and Harry will be in trouble. I can not allow both of my children to be at risk ther is no way I am telling them." Lily walked out.

"I agree Albus if we tell them they are both in danger. I can not put my little girl in that type of danger."

"Well it is your guys decision and that is how it will stay. Severus please think about this tho." Albus turned away and left.

Professor Quirrell was not at dinner that night he was at the shrieking shack meeting with someone, someone really dark. "Well I have news to report to you. It is about the girl, that the lord is looking for. He told me to tell you if I found anything out." He was shaking.

"Yes, you do have to tell me. Did you find the girl, or is it useless information, just like Peter gave us." Bellatrix turned around and pulled down her hood.

"It is not useless. You know the Snape girl, her mother is not a muggle. The sorting hat said that her mother was in Gryffindor. She is born to a wizard that is a servant of the dark lord and her mother is a witch. I think that it is her."

"Really, so Severus has been lying to the Dark Lord about his daughter. He will not be impressed on this matter. So we will have to somehow get her and Harry here in the shrieking shack. So they can face the dark lord and see if their blood gives him back his strength and if it does then we have our two. You know what that means right?" Bellatrix laughed an evil laugh.

"Yeah, that means that the dark lord will be once again. That would be a joyous day and to think that I helped. Well I will contact you when I am able to get the children out of the castle and get them here."

"Ok. When you do get them here make sure it is the two of them and no one else. We can not have any one witness this or try and stop him."

"Ok." He turned away and left.

It was Halloween and it was time for the feast. The Hall was decorated like it usually was and all the students were starting to pill in their seats in groups. Lily and Severus always knew that Harry and Minnie are the last of the students in the Hall, so they were not worried when they were not there at first. When the feast went on and they did not show up at all they began to worry. "Albus where is Minnie and Harry?" Severus asked.

"I do not know they should be here by now. I will send the ghosts to look for them. Ghost!" He yelled. "Did any of you see Harry Potter or Minerva Snape today before the diner?"

"Yes they were leaving the school ground towards the Willow tree with Professor Quirrell" Sir Nickolas replied.

"Ok teachers, get all your students to their houses. Hooch take the Slytherin's to their house, Lily and Snape come with me."

They all headed towards the Willow tree and went to the secret passage that headed to the shrieking shack. Not knowing what they faced.


	15. Failed

"Keep up kids, Hurry up. He does not like to wait." Quirrell said rushing Harry and Minnie through the passage.

"Where are you taking us Professor?" Minnie asked.

"To see someone who has wanted to see you from the day you were born. The day has finally came." he smiled.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Shh…. Stop asking questions Minnie. Just be quiet." Harry whispered.

"Yeah listen to Harry. It is not cute to talk so much." He snapped.

Minnie gave him a dirty look. They walked for a bit then he pulled open a trap door and led them up the stairs, when they walked in a voice shrieked.

"Oh finally. The Dark Lord is not here yet, but Lucius will be bring him soon. How nice to finally meet the both of you." Bellatrix touched both of them on the head.

"Don't touch me. I do not know who you are. So leave me alone." Minnie snapped.

"Oh so you are a feisty one just like your father. So do you know who your mother is?"

"No. Do you?"

"No that is why I am asking you. Qurirnus you can take care of these two." She walked over to the window and stared out it.

She was waiting for someone to come. He came Lucius holding something in a blanket thing. "Lucius, help these people will not let us go back to the school." Minnie went over and grabbed his arm. He pushed her away.

"Feeling soft Lucius." Bellatrix laughed.

"No" he snapped.

"That is good" a cold voice came from the blanket.

"Why did that blanket just talk?" Minnie jumped, Harry pushed Minnie behind him.

"I am talking because I was once human and then I killed the wrong child. I killed the Longbottoms the three of them were the wrong ones. It should have been you and your parents Harry Potter. I think the girl that is suppose to help him with the task, that you are suppose to do Harry is that little girl that is behind you. So I will need the blood of the booth of you. Then you will both need to die." Voldermort laughed a pitchy laugh.

"You stay away from her I will not let you hurt her. I will kill you myself." Harry pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Bellatrix yelled. "you silly little boy thinking that you could take on adults. You are just like your father, stupid. I killed him and I can't wait until somebody kills you."

"So you are the one who killed my father. Why did you do that?"

"I did it because he knew who the girl was and he would not tell me anything. So when he made it final that he was not speaking I killed him and I would do it again." Bellatrix laughed.

"Well will you stop arguing with a 12 year old and get the blood of the two already Bella. I need it now to regain my strength. Lucius I am done with you. You may leave now."

"Yes master." Lucius turned away to leave.

"Wait Uncle Lucius, take us with you. Don't let him hurt Harry and I please." Minnie begged him. A tear came to his eye as he heard this little girls pleas for him to save her life. He kept walking knowing he could do nothing.

"Aw…. Uncle Lucius. Harry give me your arm." Bellatrix pulled his arm put of his robes.

"No Bella wait I do not want his first. I already know that he is the boy child that I need. So I want the girl's blood first, if it does nothing for me then we know that she is not the one."

Professor Quirrell took Harry and pulled him away from Minnie. "No, don't hurt her. Me first, please me first." Harry screamed.

"Shut up boy, you will have your turn. Bella her blood please."

Bellatrix pulled Minnie's arm up and hauled back her sleeve. Took the knife out of her pocket and cut deep into Minnie's arm. Minnie let out a screech of pain and started to cry. "Stop please it hurts." She yelled.

"Oh baby that is to bad isn't it. This is the price you will have to pay to serve our Lord. Oh yeah and your life too." Bellatrix laughed as the vile had filled up with blood. When Bellatrix let go of Minnie's arm she fell to the floor.

Severus, Lily and Albus were rushing up the stairs when they heard the bang of Minnie's body falling on the floor. When they entered the room Severus ran over to Minnie lying on the floor. "Oh baby are you ok?" his voice was shaky.

"Daddy." She said weakly.

"Yes baby I am here…."

"Oh Severus you fool letting a child get to your heart and you betrayed me for her. That was the stupidest thing that you could have done." Voldermort said coldly.

"She is my daughter and no one will hurt her at all. I mean no one!" he seen Bellatrix with the vile of blood and hit her hand it fell to the ground and smashed all over.

"You fool Severus! How dare you disobey the Dark Lord. You know that is the worst mistake you will ever make." Bellatrix screeched and grabbed what was left of Voldermort and disappeared.

Quirrell let go of Harry and with a pop he was also gone. "Severus her arm that is why she is so weak they cut her arm. I tried to stop them but they were too strong."

"Harry it is ok. She will be fine. We have to get her to the hospital tho. Come on let's go." Severus picked up Minnie and they headed back to the school.

Minnie woke up to voices over her. "….I think so Lily they both need to know." Severus said while holding Minnie's hand.

"Yeah we will tell them both when Minnie wakes up." Lily looked down at her. "Minnie you are awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel good. What are you going to tell Harry and I when I wake up?"

"Well Lily has to go and get Harry and then we will tell you, ok." Severus smiled at her.

"Yes that is fine."

Severus sat there and stared at Minnie for about ten minuets. Then Harry ran through the door and right behind him came Lily. "Minnie you are awake. I am sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you." Harry hugged her.

"It is ok Harry you tried your best. So Lily and Daddy what do you have to tell Harry and I?"

"How about you start with those people. Who were they?" Harry asked.

"Harry they are death eaters, and the thing wrapped in the blanket is the dark lord, or he-who-must-not-be-named. They are after you and Minnie because you guys are the ones in the prophecy that are going to stop him and he does not want that." Lily explained.

"Why is it us in the prophecy and how does he know it is us?" Minnie asked.

"Well it says the boy will be born at then end of July in 1980 to a muggle born mother and a pure blood father. He thought at first that is was the Longbottoms and he killed them, when he did that he destroyed him because it was the wrong boy. He was left like what you seen in the blanket. Then there is the girl to be born in the middle of June in 1981 to a muggle born mother and a half blood father. That is the only part that Voldermort knows. So he thinks that it is you two, which it is. The end of the prophecy says that the boy and girl are brother and sister connected through the mother. He never knew that part." Severus grabbed Minnie's hand.

"So what you are trying to tell us is that we have to destroy that thing in the blanket in order to live." Harry's had a look of horror on his face.

"Yes Harry that is what I am saying." Severus replied.

"Wait you said that Harry and I are the children in the prophecy, but then you also said that they are brother and sister connected through the mother. So that means that Lily is my mother, right?" Minnie pulled her hand away from her fathers.

"Yes Minnie I am your mother as well as Harry's." Lily smiled at the both of them.

"Why would you guys lie to us about something like that. We should have known from the start." Minnie snapped, now with tears in her eyes.

"We couldn't tell you Minnie it was to protect you from Voldermort." Severus tried to explain.

"Minnie I was also being selfish, at first we did not know about the prophecy. I told your father that he had to do it on his own because I did not want James to find out about you being Severus and that I was unfaithful to him." Lily's eyes were also teary.

"So you never really wanted me, right?" Minnie was now crying.

"No I wanted you so badly I just couldn't tell James. I know I was wrong now, maybe if the truth would have come out in the begging then James would still be here today."

"James! That is the only person you really care about isn't Lily! Please leave my room! NOW!" Minnie was angry with Lily.

Lily left the room, Harry followed. "You can go to." Minnie snapped at her father.

"I am not leaving you. Minnie I love you and did this for you. Just try and understand. I love you." Severus grabbed her hand.

"I am not mad at you. She forced you to do it. I love you also, you are my father and you raised me and loved me dearly. I just want space and time to think. Do you think that you can do that for me?" She gave him half a smile.

"Of course." He kissed her head and walked away. He left the hospital wing.

"What a fool thinking that I would forgive him that easy on something like this. I guess that closing my mind stuff came in handy because daddy could not read mine at all." Minnie closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	16. Minnie's Plan

The months went on and before Minnie and Harry knew it they were packing up and heading home for Christmas. "Ginny I really don't want to go home for Christmas, I would much rather stay here or go to your house for Christmas. I know that Lily and my father are going to try and get us not mad at them. What if it works?" Minnie was finishing up packing her things.

"Minnie maybe your should forgive your father and Lily, which is your mother. I mean you never had a mother before, now that you do have her you could be happy and do mother and daughter things with her."

"I don't know she kept me a secret in the beginning for her own selfish reasons, all because she did not want James to find out about me. I have no idea how to get around that. As for my father he just never told me the truth. He thinks I forgave him anyway." "Well I know you think that it is right to plan revenge on them, but how do you expect to do that?" Ginny closed her trunk and sat on it.

"Well I do not know that yet, because if I did I would have already set it into motion. I mean I think I have a way, but it is not prefect yet." She closed her trunk. "Let's get going do not want to miss the train."

They left their trunks where they are suppose to and headed towards the carriages that will take them to the train station. "So what is part of your plan? Minnie." Ginny smiled at her.

"Well you can not tell anyone." Minnie whispered.

"Ok, I will not tell anyone. I promise."

"Well I am going to try and get a hold of he-who-must-not-be-named and join him I am sure that they will teach them to lie to me." Minnie smiled and climbed on the train, Ginny did not follow.

Ginny was running down the platform trying to find Lily or Severus, she bumped into Hagrid. "Oh…. Hagrid have you seen Professor Snape or Professor Potter, I need to talk to one of them." Ginny said out of breath.

"Well they are over in the building there where they usually are when the students leave. Why would you like to see them, Miss Weasley?"

"Well it is about Minnie an emergency. I have to se them. See ya Hagrid after Christmas." Ginny ran away.

She went into the building and seen all the teachers talking and laughing at something that Professor Potter had said. "Professor Snape! I need to talk to you!" Ginny yelled.

"What do you need Miss Weasley." Severus walked over to her.

"It is about Minnie she told me her plan to get revenge on you and Lily."

"Ginny she is not mad at me as much as she is Lily I think that she will be fine." Severus added.

"No she will not she told me that she is playing you and that she is going to try and get a hold of he-who-must-not-be-named, and join him." Ginny had worry in her eyes.

"are you sure that is what she said?" Severus asked.

"yeah one hundred percent sure. She told me herself, just now before she got on the train."

"ok thank you Ginny for telling me. I will deal with her when we get home. You get on the train now so you do not miss it ok."

"Yes, just don't tell her it was me who told you she asked me not to tell anyone."

"I won't tell her you told me. I am glad that Minnie has friends like you, ones that will protect her even if it is betraying her trust to keep her safe." Severus smiled at her.

Ginny joined the others on the train. "Where were you Ginny we have all been looking for you everywhere?" Ron asked as she came into the car which held Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Minnie.

"Well I had to go to the washroom before we left so I was gong to go on the train but I seen the line-up and so I decided to find one on the platform somewhere. I found one and there was no line." Ginny smiled at them and sat down between Luna and Minnie.

They arrived at Platform nine and three quarters, when Minnie got off the train she seen her father and Lily standing there smiling at them. Minnie walked right by Lily without a smile. "Minnie, we are going this way this year. We want to start our shopping early so we are going to Diagon Ally today. Is that all right with you two." Severus asked.

Minnie and Harry shook their heads. "Well I guess we have no choice to go with you two, now do we." Minnie snapped.

"Minerva Lily Snape, do not give us that lip young lady. You can still be grounded you are only eleven you have no right to disrespect your mother and I. Do you get that." Severus was mad.

"yes, I get it. But I will let you both know now, that Lily has not gained them name mother yet. I have no idea when she will." Minnie walked away.

"Minerva…."

"Severus let her be this is a hard transition for her and I knew that it would be like this." Lily interrupted.

"I know but remember when Ginny Weasley came in the building today and talked to me. Well it was about her getting revenge on us for lying to her. She is trying to join forces with the dark lord Lily." Severus had worry in his face.

"Well she won't be able to get in contact with him she don't know how. I hope she does not know how." Lily replied and grabbed Severus's hand. "Let's go Christmas shopping." She smiled at him.

They arrived at Diagon Ally the ally was lit up like a big Christmas tree there was carollers singing Christmas songs and people laughing and having a great time. "Well dad I am going to go start my shopping alone. I don't want anyone to get a peak at their gifts." She walked away.

"I am going to go also mom, I think we will be done faster if we do our own things." Harry smiled and left.

Minnie decided that she was going to go to Borgin and Burkes to start her shopping maybe she would run into a death eater there. "Hello Miss can I help you with something." said a voice coming from behind the door.

"No I am just looking to see if maybe ther is something here my father would like. He is quite into the dark arts stuff." She smiled at the man.

"Who is your father dear. I might know him and be able to help?" the man asked.

"Well my father is Severus Snape. Do you know him." She smiled.

"yes I do, but I am not sure if there is anything in here for him."

"Well I will look around to see for myself, because I do know him better then you do." She walked away.

There was a lady under a cloak. "Minerva Snape." She heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me? How sad because I remember you very well. Your scream and all." the lady pulled the hood off.

"oh it is you. I have been looking for someone like you." Minnie smiled.

"Someone like me?" Bellatrix laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I want to talk to the Dark Lord. I think that I want to join him not fight him." Minnie smiled at Bellatrix.

"Really I am sure that he will be glad to hear that. So why the change of heart?"

"Well my father has been lying to me about who my mother is. It is Lily Potter before you ask and she is not the person I thought she was. So how would I get a hold of Voldermort." Minnie asked.

"Well…."

"Expelliarmus" Sirius came through the door.

"Uncle Sirius what are you doing?" Minnie was startled to see him enter the store.

"Uncle Sirius, aw how sweet. Sirius you were always no good. A blood traitor and a coward. I am glad that you are not part of my family tree anymore." Bellatrix laughed.

"You are related to Uncle Sirius?" Minnie asked.

"Yes he is my cousin. This was a set up wasn't it girl?" Bellatrix snarled.

"No it wasn't what I told you it is true I want to do it. So please let me talk to him. I have no one to stop me." Minnie handed Bellatrix her wand, she disappeared with a loud pop.

"Minerva Snape what are you up to. Do you know how dangerous she is?" Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the store.

"Yes I know what I am doing. I am not a baby anymore. So why can't you all just leave me alone." she was trying to break away from Sirius, but he would not let her go.

When they found Lily and Severus, he looked at Sirius bringing his daughter into the store and knew that something was up. "What is going on Minnie?" he asked his daughter.

"Well Severus I found her in Borgin and Burke's talking to Bellatrix Lastrange. She told her what she said to her before I walked in still was true. She wanted to talk to the Dark Lord." Sirius pushed her to her father.

"You What!" Severus yelled.

"I was talking to Bella. She is not all that bad, just misunderstood that is all." Minnie smiled at her father.

"Minerva Lily Snape we are going home and you are grounded to the house until we start back at Hogwarts in January. Do you hear me young lady." Severus was mad.

"Yes I can hear because you are sort of screaming at me." Minnie snapped back.

Severus took Minnie out of the store and headed home. "Man Lily she is just like Severus, a rude and snappy little girl." Sirius added.

"Sirius be nice. Severus is not rude and Minnie is just going through a hard time right now. I mean with just finding out that I was her mother, it is hard. Because the two people she trusted the most Severus and I lied to her, for her whole life."

"That still is no reason for her to want to join the Dark Lord, Lily."

Lily knew what Sirius was saying was right, she was just like her father. When Lily married James he ran off and joined the death eaters to get revenge on Lily and James. So she knew that they had to keep Minnie from doing the same thing.

Christmas went by very fast and before they knew it they were back in the Hogwarts castle, going to classes and doing homework. Minnie had still be grounded when she was at school Severus made her miss all the Quiddich games by giving her detention every time there was a game. Severus was regretting telling Minnie anything, but little did he know that is was just the beginning of another war.


	17. Another Secret

The year was coming to an end and Harry was excited because he was spending the summer with Sirius at the house of Black. Minnie was not to impressed because she had to stay home with Lily and her father.

"Harry you remember how we got to the shrieking shack on Halloween." she turned and asked Harry.

"Yeah, the Willow tree pathway. Why Minnie what are you up to now?" Harry went over to where she was sitting.

"Um…. Nothing I was just being curious. That is all." Minnie smiled at him.

Ginny came into the room and Minnie walked out. Minnie and Ginny had not talked since they returned to the school because Minnie knew that she had tipped off her father because she was the only one who knew. Minnie headed towards the great hall and ran into Draco.

"Hey Draco, I know that your Aunt Bella is staying with you. I also know that your father and her are death eaters. So I need to talk to Bella is there anyway that you can get her to meet me at the shrieking shack on June 4 at around eight." Minnie was walking side by side with Draco.

"Yeah I could owl her tonight and she will respond by tomorrow. So are you actually thinking of joining the Dark side" Draco laughed.

"Yes, I am going to kiss you because my father is coming and I do not want him to get suspicious of why we are together." She pulled him close and kissed Draco on the lips.

Severus came running over. "50 points from each house! Miss Snape can I see you in my office now! Draco go to your common room I believe that you have something to study." Severus pulled his daughter all the way down to his office.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Minnie yelled. "Let go of my arm, you are hurting me."

Severus pushed her in a chair and tied her arms to it. "Don't fight it young lady. I am reading what you are thinking and what you are up to because you are out of control and I am going to stop it."

Minnie shot her father a dirty look and remembered how he taught her how to close her mind. "It won't work, father because I know how to close my mind. You are the one who taught me that."

"I will get it out of you even if it takes all night." Severus snapped.

"Ok go ahead and try." Minnie laughed.

"Legitimacy!" Snape went into his daughter's mind and seen only what she wanted him to see. He seen her and Draco kissing, her and Harry talking, her and Bella talking, also her being taught how to close her mind. He stopped and she was out of breath from fighting him for that long, but he could not break through.

"I taught you well but I will beat you Minerva, ther is a way. I will just tire you out, then you will not be able to fight it."

They went all night for hours. When he finally seen what he wanted to see he sent her on her way. She was all tired out and sweaty for how her father overworked her, she was confident that he had seen nothing, she was wrong.

She went up to the girls dormitory and went to sleep. She was woken up at the normal time but raced down to the great hall to get news from Draco. "Draco, what did she say?" She was hoping that it went her way.

"She said that she will do it and that you are to go alone. Do not bring anyone with you." Draco smiled at her.

"Well ok. What is I wanted to bring you. Would that be ok?"

"I can't see why not." He smiled. "Your father is coming." She kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

June 4 had came and everyone was so busy studying for their exams they did not even see Draco and Minnie leave the Great Hall together. When they arrived at the Willow tree Draco looked scared. "Are you scared Draco." Minnie laughed.

"No I am not scared, but how are we suppose to get around this tree. This tree is mad."

"Listen the tree is sleeping right now, so we just have to run into that little hole there before it wakes up. So on three One ….. Two … Three, now." They both ran and jump into the hole as they turned around to look and see what the tree was doing they seen it whipping its branches around hoping to hit someone.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Draco smiled at Minnie.

"So Draco are you up to this?" Minnie laughed.

"Yeah, she is my aunt she won't hurt me. If she does she will have my mother and father to answer to." He smiled.

They walked for a few minutes and then they came to the trap door that was the way into the shack. "I think we are early" Draco whispered.

"Yeah it is only ten to nine. That is ok." Minnie walked around to see what they meant by this house being haunted.

"We are up here." Came the voice of Bellatrix.

"They are here." Draco gasped.

"Well then let's go upstairs. Who are they?" Minnie asked.

"Well Bella brought my father and I think the Dark Lord to."

"So your father really is a death eater. I thought that is who I seen in October, but he wouldn't look at me. It was weird."

"He probably was just mad that the Dark Lord made him go with no mask on. They usually wear masks and for this they were not allowed."

"Really."

They went into the room when Bellatrix, Lucius, and the thing in the blanket were there. "So why do you wish to speak to me Minerva. This better be good." The cold voice came from the blanket.

"It is I wish to join you it will be a lot more easier then fighting you." Minnie went to walk over to him.

"Stay were you are. Do not come closer." the voice snapped.

"Ok I will stay here. Can I join you."

"Well I thought that I said not to bring anyone with you Miss Snape."

"Voldermort he is my son he is one of us." Lucius interrupted.

"Oh I see well why hasn't he joined us yet Lucius." the voice turned cold.

"He is not legal he is only 12 years old. Lord we can not have children with the mark. You know that the ministry can detect underage magic, so this will be a bad idea." Lucius stepped in front of the children.

"So you are right, but we know that they have the interest in helping us. So when they are the right age then they can join us. Right Children?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Yeah, that is why I am here." Minnie replied.

"Good, that is good to hear. I have something to look forward to. Snape and Malfoy's children. Bella take me to the mansion." with a crack the blanket and Bellatrix disappeared.

"Why did you do that Uncle Lucius. I was almost in then you pulled the age card." Minnie stormed away.

"Draco, why don't you wait in the passage, while I talk to Minnie alone. OK." Lucius pushed his son out the door.

It was just Minnie and Lucius standing in the room alone then his face started to change and before Minnie knew it, her father was standing in front of her were Lucius was standing.

"You see why I used the age thing Minerva, and you must know how much trouble that you are in when you return to the school." Snape gave her the look that she feared.

"What if I do not do back to Hogwarts. Then what will you do."

"Well we thought that through." as he said that he vanished and Albus Dumbledore came into the room.

"Minerva Snape please follow me." Dumbledore spoke and moved out of the room Minnie followed.

As they arrived into Albus's office Minnie seen her father and Lily both standing there and knew that this was going to be very bad. "Have a seat, both of you." Albus pointed at two chairs that appeared.

"How much trouble are we in." Draco broke the silence.

"Well, you two broke so many rules tonight so there will have to be consequences. So Draco there is fifty points taken from your house and you will have a months worth of detention of whichever teacher is free to deal with you."

"Oh, ok." Draco replied

"Draco, you may leave now. Minnie you have to stay." Albus pointed to the door and Draco left.

"Now for you Minerva, you will also have fifty house points taken and have a months worth of detention. Just like Draco is doing, but I have you stay because I believe that you and your parents need to talk. You are not leaving until you hear their stories and why they did this for you. Do you understand Minerva?" Albus looked over his half moon spectacles.

"Well I really have no choice now do I Albus." She looked at him with a look of unfairness.

Her mother and father gave their stories and why they had kept it a secret. She sat ther and listened very closely trying to figure out what she had not heard before.

"So you see why you have to stay away from the Dark Lord, right?" Severus looked at his daughter.

"I guess so, but I have still not been able to forgive you guys all the way. You do understand don't you?" Minnie snapped at them.

Minnie stormed out of the office. "Well that did not go as planned, but she is coming along." Lily grabbed Severus's hand.

"Well, I think she is done with joining the Dark Lord. I could see the fear in her mind that she has of him." Albus smiled.

"Well maybe we should tell her and Harry as soon as we can so then they are not more mad at the new secret that we have." Severus looked at Lily.

"Yes, I think we should may be we will tell them this summer because we are getting married next summer." Lily kissed Severus.


	18. Minnie comes to terms

The summer came and all the students were catching the train back home for the summer. Minnie watched them all leave the school, she was traveling with her father because he could not trust her on the train.

"Well are you ready Minnie?" Severus came up behind her.

"I am ready to go home. I still can't see why you do not trust me on the train?"

"Because of that stunt that you pulled at the shack. Trying to join the dark lord. Minnie it is going to take some time for me to trust you again. So until then you have to be watched." Severus pulled her by the hand and took her to the fireplace.

They arrived at their house o Spinner's end Lily was already home, she was in the kitchen trying to start dinner. "What are you doing in there Lily?" Severus yelled into the kitchen.

"I am trying to start dinner but it is not going so well." Lily laughed.

"Minerva, go in and help your mother with dinner because you do know how to cook." Severus smiled at her.

"What if I do not want to help Lily."

"Well I do not if you do not want to because you are going to anyway. Now go."

Minnie went into the kitchen and help Lily with Dinner. It was a really quiet kitchen the only time anyone ever talked was when Lily did something wrong and Minnie corrected her. They all ate and headed to the train station to get Harry.

"Well this is taking forever when is the train going to get here father I am tired and I would like to go to bed." Minnie looked down the train tracks.

"It should be here soon. Give it time. Well are you and Harry wanting to go to the Weasley's this summer or are you guys going to stay home." Lily smiled at her.

"Well I am not going, but I am not sure on Harry." Minnie replied.

"Oh why do you not want to go? Last summer you and Ginny had so much fun."

"Well Lily if you need to know I am not on speaking terms with Ginny at the moment."

"Oh I see. But you do know that at the end of the summer you and Harry have to go there while your father and I go to the school."

"I suppose I do, but I will not be willing."

The train arrived all the students came piling off the train. She seen Harry come off with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. They all waved at her, not to shortly later Draco came off the train, Minnie ran over to him.

"Draco I was thinking about that time I kissed you. I felt something, did you?"

"Yeah I did feel something, I do not know what it was. Do you know what we felt?"

"yeah I think we felt a connection to each other. Like we should be a couple or something. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah like boyfriend, girlfriend. I would like that so I will owl you this summer if that is ok." Draco smiled.

"Yeah that would be great. My summer is going to be bad. After that incident at the shack I have no trust from my father."

Draco's father pulled him away. "What did I tell you about that girl Draco." They walked away.

While the ride home was very quiet and not to much talking went on. When they arrived Lily and Severus sat the children down. "Ok we are sitting you two down because we have something to tell you about what will be happening next summer." Lily looked at the children.

"Yes, like you mother said we are having a big event happening and it will be a happy day for everyone." Severus smiled at Lily.

"Well will you two tell us already. It is late and I am very tired." Minnie looked at Harry.

"Yeah I am tired also." Harry smiled.

"Ok, Well your mother and I have decided that we are going to get married next summer." Severus looked at Minnie.

"Your What!" Minnie screamed. "How could you! Why!"

"Minnie what is the problem? We fell in love and we want to make it official and you will have your mother and Harry will have a father." Severus grabbed his daughters hand.

"Well did you ever think of how this will effect us?" Minnie snapped and ran upstairs.

"Well she is not all that happy. I am happy for you two tho and I am sure that Minnie will come around. She has just had a hard year." Harry hugged Severus and Lily and went upstairs.

"Well I am going to go up and see how Minnie is and what is wrong." Severus headed upstairs.

He went into Minnie's room and she had been crying into her pillow. "Minnie what is wrong with you lately?" Severus sat on her bedside.

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"I want to help you that is all, please tell me why you do not approve of Lily and I getting married?" Severus rubbed her back.

"Fine, it is just that I am not willing to share you with another girl and if you marry Lily then I will be not the only girl in your life. It is just not fair." She turned away.

"Minnie, that would never happen. You will always be number one in my heart no matter who I am with and you know your mother loves you very much also." He pulled her into a hug.

"I know but she did not want me and why should she now?"

"She always wanted you Minnie, she would have done anything if she could have thought of a way to keep you safe and have you with her."

"yeah ok. It was always all about James and Harry her real family. We are just second to her, don't you know that. Think daddy if James still were alive where would you and Lily be?"

"Minnie we can't think of what could have been, we have to think of what we have now." Severus smiled.

"yeah I guess I see where you are coming from. It still is not easy to accept what she had done. Maybe someday I will call her mom, but I am not ready yet."

"Yes I understand. Minnie just remember that you are my special girl and nobody will ever fill your place." He kissed her head and walked out.

The summer went by pretty fast and they were doing a lot as a family. They went on picnics, beach days and had nights that they would star gaze. It was all going well. They were at the end of the summer and were going to the Burrow.

"Well we will see you later then. Love you Lily and Daddy. See you soon." Minnie hugged them and went up to Ginny's room.

"Hi Ginny." Minnie smiled at her.

"Hi Minnie. What are you doing here?" Ginny turned away.

"Well we are staying here until we go to school like last summer. I want to tell you sorry tho, for last year at school. I was being a complete jerk to everyone I love the most. So do you forgive me?" Minnie sat beside her.

"Well I guess so. I forgive you. Let's not be mad at each other ever again." Ginny smiled and hugged her.

The last two weeks of summer were full of laughter and the girls bugging the boys once again. The day came when they were heading to the train to go back to Hogwarts.

"Fred, Gorge, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Minnie hurry up we are running late again this year. Come on let's go." Molly was counting them as they came down the stairs.

"Molly, where is daddy and Lily at they are suppose to meet us here to take us to the train station." Minnie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Not this year they were held back for some school stuff. So we said that we would see you all on the train. Is that a problem dear." Molly smiled.

"No not a problem at all. I was just wondering."

"Yes well that is good then. So let's all go before we are even more late."

They all went to the train as they rushed over to the station Minnie ran into Draco. "Hey Minnie, I am sorry that I did not write you back. My father found the letter that you wrote me. So he took my owl and I was not able to write back at all and I was grounded for the summer." Draco smiled.

"That is not a problem I was busy getting close to my family and I had no time for anything else really so may be we can get closer at school, I mean we can have some time alone around Hogwarts. So I guess I will see you then." Minnie kissed him and ran off.

"Minnie did you just kiss Draco Malfoy?" Harry gave her a disgusted look.

"Yes I did why does it matter to you anyway. Harry it is none of your business who I kiss." Minnie snapped at Harry.

"Well I just don't think that you should be kissing Draco he is bad and poison. Right Ron?" Harry turned to Ron.

"yeah he is bad news." Ron laughed.

"It is not your two's opinion that counts. All that matters is if that is who she likes. So you two shut up already." Ginny sat down in their car.

"Yeah what Ginny said." Minnie smiled at her.


	19. Remus Lupin

The welcoming to Hogwarts was the same as every year, the first years got sorted by the sorting hat, Albus gave is long speech and the list of rules. Then they were sent away to their houses to get prepared for the next day which was full of classes.

"Can you believe that we are already in our second year? Where does the time go?" Minnie smiled at Ginny as she got read for bed.

I know it is crazy, before we know it we will be doing our owls and then our newts. Soon we will be out of here. I wonder what we will do after we are done with Hogwarts." Ginny looked at Minnie.

"I don't know. I would really like to teach, or maybe work for the ministry in the magical enforcement area, that would be really fun." she climbed into her bed.

"Yeah that would be fun, but I would love to be a stay at home mom."

"I don't think I could do that. I would go crazy sitting in the house all day."

They laughed and went to sleep. The morning came before the sun had rose. They were off to class. The second years had Defence against the dark arts which was now being taught by Professor Remus Lupin, Minnie's god father.

"Oh this is the class that he is teaching. It is so not fair I was hoping that he was teaching a class I was not in because he is so annoying. He treats me like a daughter. Imagine what this year is going to be like." Minnie sat in her seat up front.

"Well if he really likes you then maybe you will get better marks in this class then last year." Ginny laughed.

"Well I only got bad marks last year after Quirrell left, because they let my mother teach the class and I wanted to make her mad. Also make her life a living hell." Minnie stared as Remus walked towards her.

"Welcome, to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I will be you teacher this year. I am Professor Remus Lupin, I am easy to get alone with unless you do not do as you are told. I will be your best friend if you are well behaved. So this year is going to be fun, and I can not wait to get to know each and everyone of you. Let's turn to page thirty-three in your books, please." He smiled at the class and turned his back.

"Oh God that was sick." Minnie made the people around her laugh.

"Well as you can see we are going to try and get rid of all these Pixies because they can be tricky little bugger so who knows how to get them to stop what they are doing?" He looked around the class and no one had their hand up. "How about you Minnie, I know that you know." He looked at her.

"Yes I do know, but I believe that since you are the teacher I thought that you should tell us." She smiled.

"Miss Snape, could you please tell me something that can stop these Pixies?" Remus gave her the look he always gave her when he was serious.

"No Professor Lupin I will not because you are the teacher. So you can do it." She smirked just like her father did when he was annoying someone.

"Miss Snape I expect respect from you so for the way you are acting in getting five points taken away from your house. So now please answer or there will be more taken."

"Fine be like that. When these Pixies are let out you can put a freezing charm on them all you have to say is Immobulus. It will stop them in there tracks. Are you happy now." She shot him the dirtiest look she could make.

"Yes now was that so hard." Lupin smiled.

The class went well the Pixies were let out and everyone used the freezing charm and they were all packing up their things to leave. "Miss Snape I need you to stay behind so I can talk to you."

"What do you want? You already took house points away what more are you going to do?"

"Well I was just wondering what is wrong with you?" "There is nothing wrong with me I am just not wanting you to favor me this year because I am your Goddaughter."

"I will not treat you any different from the rest of the students, but the same has to go for you. I will not have the show that you put on today. You will answer question the best you can and you will not be disrespectful like you were today. Do you understand where I am coming from?" He smiled at her.

"Yes I get it. It is the same as Dad and Mom, they do not treat me any different and I do the same. So we have an agreement." She smiled and left the room.

"Oh my she is just like her father." Lupin turned away laughing.


	20. Ginny's not right

"Can you believe that it is time for Quiddich already? Are you trying out for the team Ginny?" Minnie caught up with her in the hallway after lunch.

"I am not sure of what I am going to do this year. I do not think that I am ready for Quiddich yet. I mean I have only backyard practice not like it will help me with anything." Ginny was trying to break away from Minnie.

"Oh I see I am going to try out for the team. Ginny you have been acting weird you do know that." Minnie grabbed Ginny's arm.

"I am not acting weird. How can you say that to your best friend." She ran away.

"Wow what is wrong with her?" Hermione came up behind Minnie.

"Um.. I don't know she has been snappy and very weird this year. She is not Ginny at all."

"I know she has not been very talkative this year. She is not even trying out for Quiddich, that is weird because Ginny really loves that game."

"I know, maybe she is just trying to focus on her studies. Well speaking of Quiddich are you trying out for Quiddich this year?" Minnie smiled.

"You know how I feel about flying anyway. So no I am not trying out for Quiddich this year or any year for that matter. Well we should be getting to class I have Ancient Ruins. See you at supper." Hermione went towards her class and Minnie headed towards the dungeons for potions.

The class went really well Severus did not manage to take more then ten points away from Gryffindor house, which is not normal. When they went to dinner Ginny did not show up. "Harry, Ron have you guys seen Ginny?"

"No not since lunch. Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Ron if I knew I would not be asking you. Do you ever use your mind."

"No Minnie I thought by now you would know that all Ron thinks with is his stomach." Hermione laughed.

"Well I guess that is true." Minnie and Harry were laughing at Ron as he was stuffing his face.

"That is not funny guys." Ron's mouth was full.

"Well we should be getting to the Quiddich Pitch. The try-outs are soon." Harry smiled as Minnie, Ron and Hermione followed them down to the pitch.

"Well Ron are you trying out this year?" Minnie snickered.

"No I do not want to play Quiddich here at Hogwarts, I do not like playing Quiddich anyway. I will be watching the tryouts." Ron and Hermione went a different way then Harry and Minnie.

"So Minnie what position are you go for?" Harry asked as they arrived in the Gryffindor changing room.

"I think I will try out for the beater position it should be a fun way to get my anger out at the balls instead of people." Minnie replied laughing.

"Well welcome to Gryffindor Quiddich Tryouts. We are going to test you on the skills you have for the position that you are trying out for. So if you want the Keeper position will try out first for Professor McGonagall will be determining that position, because I am the captain and I will be trying out for that position. Then the chasers will tryout, the Beaters are after that, the seeker will be next. Whoever makes it will see their names posted on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow. So are we all ready?" Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindor students followed.

The tryouts went very well Minnie and Harry were happy how there tryouts went. The next morning all the Gryffindor's were down at the notice board to see who was on their house team. The list read:

Keeper - Oliver Wood (Captain)

Beater - Gorge Weasley

Beater - Fred Weasley

Seeker - Harry Potter

Chaser - Angelina Johnson

Chaser - Katie Ball

Chaser - Minerva Snape

Substitute Keeper - Dean Tomas

Substitute Beater - Andrew Kirke

Substitute Chaser - Alicia Spinette

Substitute Seeker - Ginny Wesley

"How did Ginny make the team she was not even there?" Minnie asked Oliver.

"Well she arrived late so I thought that I would give her chance and I did ask Professor McGonagall, she said it was fine. Then I had Angelina, Fred and Gorge to watch her. I thought that she would be best for if Harry can not make it." Oliver replied.

"oh ok that is ok. It will be fine to have her on the team." Minnie smiled and went over to Ginny. "Where have you been I have not seen you since potions class yesterday?"

"Well I have studying to do also. I am not always able to be with you and hang out because my family does not teach. So I can not get free marks from mommy, daddy or uncle Remus. So stop bugging me!" she ran out of the common room.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue she is not being herself. I have never seen Ginny like this. I wonder what is wrong." She left the room to head towards her fathers corridors.

"Man our sisters are going to make us go mad if they do not stop." Ron laughed.

She went to her father's corridors and when she walked in Lily was in there with him. "What are you doing here?" Minnie looked at them disgusted.

"Well Minerva, Albus has decided where we are getting married this summer we are able to share our corridors so that is what we are doing." Severus added.

"Well, that is not cool at all. I think that is gross, so will this be the way it is at home also?" Minnie had a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes we are going to do that Minnie. That is part of being married we share a room, money, house and children. So is that a problem?" Lily smiled.

"I guess so, that will be alright. I was only here anyway to talk to Daddy. Can I talk to him alone."

"No Minnie what you can say to me, you can say to your mother also. Minnie you have to learn to talk to your mother about things also." Severus walked over to Minnie.

"Fine, have it that way. Do I get extra marks in my classes from you mom and Uncle Remus?"

'No I know that I do not treat you different from the other students. You know that first hand." Severus looked at Lily.

"I do not give you special treatment in my class either. I am sure that Professor Lupin does not either because your mark in his class is average. What bought this question on honey?" Lily sat beside her.

"Um.. It was something that Ginny said, but it is not true. So we will leave it alone. Ginny is not herself anyway. I will see you guys later." Minnie went to leave.

"Wait, Minnie how did you make out on the Quiddich tryouts?" Severus asked.

"Well I made the team as the Chaser, not what I wanted but it will do." She smiled and left.

Ginny was hardly ever seen other then at class and bedtime. When Halloween had came around Minnie and the rest of them were starting to get worried about what was going on with her.

"Why is she being like this? Ginny and I have promised each other not to me mad at each other anymore. Ginny is good on her promises." Minnie looked over at the end of the table were Ginny was sitting.

"She is just depressed about something I am sure that she will come around. Give her time." Hermione patted Minnie's back.

"Yeah I suppose. So who is all going to that ghost party that we were invited to by Nick?" Minnie looked around the table.

"Yeah Ron Hermione and I are going. Are you?" Harry asked Minnie. "Minnie! Are you going?"

"Oh yeah I am going. Nick really wants me there." She was staring at Draco, and he was smiling and making flirty faces at her.

"Why are you with that Git anyway Minnie? He is no good." Ron seen what she was dazed about.

"Ronald would you stop judging him. You do not even know him! He is very nice to me!" Minnie left the table.

"Ron why do you do that to her every time?" Hermione stomped away.

"Well you really do know how to make the ladies leave." Harry laughed.

Minnie went over to the table that Draco and his friends were sitting at. "This table is for pure-bloods only." Pansy Parkinson's snapped.

"Pansy she is an exception, she is our head of house's daughter and my girlfriend so back off." Draco interpreted.

"Why would you date a Gryffindor. That is low Draco really low." she left the table.

"Do not mind her. She thinks that her and I have a chance to date and that will never happen." He laughed.

"Oh I see. I just came over to see if you wanted to go to the ghost party with me as my date. I would really love it, if you could do that for me." Minnie smiled at him.

"Of course I will go with you. What time?"

"It is at seven in the old great hall downstairs. I will meet you outside the door. See you there." She kissed his cheek and walked away. Severus seen it and went to get up, but Lily pulled him down with a smile.

The party went normal Harry, Hermione, Ron, Minnie and Draco headed back towards their dorms. "Well Minnie I have to go this way. My common room is downstairs…."

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed, they all went running.

"What happened?" Minnie turned the corner, she seen the hall was flooded and there was a saying on the wall. 'THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED. ALL ENEMIES OF HIM BEWARE HE IS HERE' and beside that was Mrs. Norris the cat. "Oh my, who would do something like this?" Ron looked around to see if he could see anyone when all the teachers came running.

"What is going on here." Albus asked.

"We don't know…"

"my cat! It was one of these brats one of them did it. They need to be punished and expelled at once!" Flinch was yelling at the five of them.

"How could we do it. We were all together the whole night at the ghosts party. How could we have done it? Can you tell me that?" Minnie was mad that they were always being blamed for everything.

"Ok, they were at the party tonight Flinch. Nick had told me so, that means they are not the ones who did this. We will find who did this and get to the bottom of it. The main thing is right now that all the students go back to their dorms and do not leave for the rest of the night. Now." Albus pointed the students out of the hall. "All but the five of you." He pointed at them.

"Why us?" Minnie asked.

"because I want to know what you five had seen." "Well I came around the corner first. I seen the water and followed it, it led me to the cat and the writing. I screamed and the rest came running." Hermione told them.

"Ok where were the rest of you?" Severus asked them.

"Well I was saying bye to Draco he was heading down to the dungeons. Then we heard her screaming so we ran over to see what was wrong and I seen what you are seeing right now." Minnie added.

"That is my story also." Draco added.

"So what about you two?" Lily looked at Ron and Harry.

"Um…..we were watching Draco and Minnie making sure that they did not do anything that they should not do." Harry smiled.

"You were spying on me! How dare you." She crossed her arm and stared him down.

"Yeah that is my story also." Ron said quickly.

"OK Severus take Draco to his Dorms and Lily you take the others. We have to see who possibly could have done this." Albus looked at the rest of the teachers.

While they were walking down the hall. Lily decided that she would break the odd silence. "So why is it always you four. I am actually surprised that Ginny is not with you. You five are known as the Fab Five at the staff meetings." Lily laughed.

"Oh the Fab Five, well Harry and Ron are not so Fab the are more like annoying because they can not stay out of someone else's business." Minnie turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well if you would date a real man and not Draco. I would not have to do it." Harry spat.

"Well Draco is not bad he is a real man. So stop being so jealous and go get yourself a girlfriend to keep you entertained. And maybe that will keep you out of mine."

"Ok we are here now you guys go to bed. Do not talk to each other while in there and keep your wands in your pocket." Lily opened the door and pushed them in. They were all in and the door closed.

"Oh my they are for sure brother and sister." She laughed.


	21. Minnie and Draco

**Minnie and Harry were not on talking terms and Ron was the same. All the girls in their house seemed to hate them for what they did that night. The school's rules got really tough, it was so bad that teachers had to escort the children from class to class. You were not allowed in the halls alone without a teacher. A few people were petrified from the thing that was in the chamber.**

"**I hate the new rules they are pointless and to much. I mean if we travel in groups then the thing will not come after us. I just do not see how keeping us cooped up in here is any help either." Minnie and Hermione were in the corner studying.**

"**Well it is these rules or close down Hogwarts, why don't you choose." Hermione smiled.**

"**Well I guess I would hate to see the school close down. I know how I can see Draco I will go and get Harry's invisibility cloak and go down to the dungeons and get him. Do not tell anyone." Minnie ran up the stairs to the boys rooms.**

**Minnie was walking down the grand staircase when she heard a laugh she knew that laugh at once. It was Draco and his goons. She took off the cloak and ran over towards them. "Draco do you want to go for a walk outside?" **

"**How can we do that we are not even allowed out of our common rooms." **

"**Well I took Harry's cloak we can hide under it and go out that way. It will be fun to break the rules so we can be together." Minnie smiled at him.**

"**Draco I don't think that you should do this. She is bad news always getting you in trouble and getting all our house points taken. Man she is not worth it." Crabbe interrupted.**

"**Do not talk abut her like that Crabbe. I really like her and I will go with her, so we can spend some time together. So why don't you two buzz off." Draco chased them off. "Sorry about them so where do you wan to go?"**

"**Well I was thinking down by the lake. It is really pretty this time of the year. I mean the snow and stuff is beautiful." She grabbed his hand and pulled the cloak over their heads.**

**They went to his common room so he could get his jacket. When they arrived at the portrait hole they seen Professor Snape talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you mean he and another student are outside?" Severus was concerned. **

"**Well Minnie Snape came up to us in the hallway and asked him if he wanted to hang out with her outside." Crabbe smiled.**

"**Well there is no way they can get out of the school with out getting caught." **

"**Well about that she took Harry's invisibility cloak. That is how they are getting out." "Really, well thanks for the honesty, but in your attempt to get them in trouble, also got you in trouble because you two were in hall with them. So twenty points from each of you." Severus smiled and walked out the common room almost into them.**

**As they entered the common room the pushed Crabbe and Goyle over and laughed at them. When they went back over to leave they did the same.**

"**Draco we have to be more careful, because if dad went and got Albus then he will be able to see us." "Professor Dumbledore can see under this cloak?" **

"**Yeah he can, it is crazy he can see anything, so technically he is a super wizard." They both started laughing.**

**They made it outside and went over to the lake. "Good thing we did not get caught, I was really worried that we would not be able to spend time together." Draco smiled and kissed her lips.**

"**Yeah that would have been horrible. I really like spending time with you Draco. I feel like you understand me more then anyone else in this whole school. I mean my father and mother are now getting married, Ginny is being weird and Harry is being an ass. So you are the only normal one I can really talk to." She smiled at him.**

"**I have that same feeling at the school. I do have Crabbe and Goyle but they do not like you so I can not tell them about you because they are mean." **

"**yeah the same is with Ron and Hermione. I mean don't get me wrong she does not say mean things like Ron does but I know that she does not like you."**

**They spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms and fell asleep on the cloak. Then Severus, Lily and Albus showed up and woke them up. **

"**Oh no we are in trouble." Draco looked at Minnie.**

"**Yes you two are in trouble, but not that much we are going to be a little easier on you two because you are ok. You both will be in detention for the next week with Severus. Do you two understand how dangerous it is for the two of you to be out here after what has been happening at the school?" Albus looked over his half-mooned spectacles.**

"**Yes we know how dangerous it is here, we are sorry." She smiled at Albus.**

"**Ok, I have to leave. Good-night you four." He walked back towards the school.**

"**Minnie how could you risk your life by wandering the halls and the grounds without supervision. You should know better then that." Severus took the cloak.**

"**Severus it is fine they are both alive and well. They just needed time alone, we use to do it all the time when we were their age. So be nice. Let's take them both back to their common rooms." Lily smiled and led the way. **

**They took Draco to his first and then went into the Gryffindor common room all together. **

"**What are you guys doing here and how did you get out I never even seen you leave all night." Harry looked confused.**

"**Well she had this Mr. Potter." Severus help up the cloak.**

"**Minnie what did I tell you about taking my stuff. It's mine so leave it alone." Harry went to take the cloak.**

"**Uh not so fast Potter I will be keeping this with me for the rest of the school year. Just in case anyone else wants to sneak out with it." Severus took the cloak and left.**

"**Mom he can't take that it is not fair." Harry yelled**

"**Harry it is for the best. You obviously can't keep care of it so it will be more safe not in your possession." Lily smiled and left.**

"**Minnie, how could you? I can't believe that you did not ask me first." Harry was really mad.**

"**Well you goat if I was to ask you, you would have said no. So I just took it and went out with Draco. Oh and the best part was that you got the cloak taken away. I guess we are even now." Minnie smirked and went to her bed.**

**Christmas arrived and all the students were packing to go home for the holidays. Harry and Minnie were staying at the school for Christmas this year because their parents were staying to have the teachers help them plan their wedding, which was happening at Hogwarts school that summer.\**

"**I cannot believe that we are stuck here for the Christmas Holidays. It is so lame why can't we go home. I mean they can plan the wedding there and all." Minnie and Harry were sitting in the great hall wtchimg the students leave.**

"**I think it is more then the wedding. The teachers are trying to find the chambers and get in to stop what ever it is that is doing this to all the students. So I think that our parents are going to help with that. They just gave us the lame excuse of the wedding." **

"**Yeah that could be it, but it is stupid. I am going to see our parents. Are you coming?" **

"**Yeah I might as well, because I think that we are the only two left in this school." Harry smiled.**

**The Holidays were pretty boring. Harry and Minnie stayed with Severus and Lily in their corridors for the two weeks that they had off. **

**The day before all the students were to come back Harry and Minnie were wondering the halls. When they heard moaning Myrtle crying. They both went in to see what was wrong.**

"**Myrtle, what is wrong?" Harry asked.**

"**It is just that thing is back and I do not like that thing at all." She was crying.**

"**What thing are you talking about?" Minnie gave her a weird look, for she did not like her to much.**

"**The thing that killed me. The eyes, I looked into its eyes and I was gone. Now I am here forever. Because of the eyes." She hid in the stall.**

"**Myrtle, you were the child who was killed the last time the Chambers were opened. Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Harry asked.**

"**Because it was not asked. I also do not like discussing it! So leave me alone!" She dived into the toilet.**

"**Man she is a weirdo. How can you stand her?" Minnie walked out of the bathroom.**

"**I think she is misunderstood. Now we know who was the one person to die when the chamber was open last time." Harry stopped.**

"**What is it now Harry?" Minnie looked behind her.**

"**Well all the other students that ran onto that thing are not dead only petrified. I do not get that."**

"**Harry that is because they never looked straight into that things eyes. Myrtle did remember she said his eyes were scary or something like that. The other have only seen the reflection of his eyes. Now do you get it?" Minnie smiled and kept on walking.**


	22. Harry and Ron's Concern

Everyone came back from their Christmas holidays. Ginny was still not herself, she went straight to her room and sat on her bed to read.

"Ron was she like this the whole holiday?" Minnie watched her slip upstairs.

"Yeah she was like that the whole time. Charlie is worried about her also. He said she was never like this before. I mean she is usually a happy outgoing girl, but she is really down lately." Ron answered.

"I know I think that I will go up and talk to her maybe she will talk to me." Minnie headed towards the girls dormitory.

"I don't think she will." Ron smiled at Minnie.

Minnie went into the room and seen Ginny on her bed reading and writing into something, she stood there and watched for a while. She seen Ginny write a question on the paper and then the diary would write back.

The months went on and Minnie would spy and watch Ginny write to the book, it would tell things in code. Minnie got worried when the diary told her to go to the bathroom that Myrtle is living in to open it again, then there will be more instructions from there.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Minnie sat at the end of her bed.

"Nothing. How long have you been there. How much did you hear?" Ginny was scared that she heard something that she was not suppose to.

"Long enough to know that the dairy talks back to you. What is it?" "Nothing you should not have been spying on me. That is not what friends do to each other. But I guess we are not friends. Just leave me alone." Ginny stormed off.

Minnie went to the common room and seen Ron and Harry sitting there talking and laughing at each other. "So what did you do say to Ginny this time?" Harry laughed.

"So I take it you still have not been able to talk to her and get through to her." Ron laughed.

"This is not funny Ronald your sister is in trouble and all you keep on doing is laughing and making jokes about it. She had this diary that keeps on telling her what to do. I think it is getting her into trouble. What do you say to that Ronald." She walked away.

"Man, both of our sisters are crazy." Ron laughed.

"Ron what if Minnie is right, we should be more worried." Harry gave Ron a serious look.

"I don't think that it is too bad. I mean if Professor Dumbledore knew that we were in to much trouble, then he would send us all home." Ron smiled at Harry.

"That is it we should tell him he would know what Minnie was talking about. Lets go." Harry ran out of the common room and headed towards Albus's office.

They arrived at the Gargoyle, stood there and looked at it for a bit. "Harry how are we suppose to get into his office without a password?" Ron asked.

"We just wait until someone that does know the password comes and lets us in." Harry smiled at Ron.

They sat there for two hours with a sign of no one. Minnie came walking towards them and pulled out her wand when she seen them stand.

"Freeze, who are you?" She shouted.

"It is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. It is very important." Harry replied.

"While Harry do you not remember how to get in." Minnie came out of the shadows.

"No I forgot how to get in, and what are you doing out of the house this late at night?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Look at this knob thing over here by the Gargoyle's ear, you pull it and wow it opens. Only few people know about that and Ron now that you know you must keep your mouth shut about it. Get it." Minnie looked at him.

" Yeah I get now let's go and talk to him already. So I can go to the house and go to sleep." Ron pushed Harry towards the staircase.

As they entered Albus's office they looked around at the wonder that his office held. There were knick knacks in every corner, and weird things everywhere. "You know what is weird?" Ron asked.

"What Ronald." Minnie snapped.

"Well this is how I predicted that his office would be like. Very odd in a good way." Ron laughed as he did they heard a small cough.

"Oh Albus, did we wake you?" Minnie smiled.

"No Minerva you did not wake me, I was just reading a book before I went to bed. How did you get in here?" He looked at the three of them.

"Well Albus remember that knob thing you showed me, I remembered it unlike Harry so I thought that I would let us in to talk to you, Harry said it was important." She looked at Harry.

"Did he, well Harry what do you have to tell me that is so important that you guys are out of your houses so late at night."

"Well Professor Dumbledore, we are worried for Ginny. She has been acting weird lately. She has this diary that when she asks it something it talks back. Minnie says it has been telling her things to do. She won't talk to anyone at all. Ron and I were wondering if you could possibly find out what is wrong?" Harry glared at Ron.

"Yes that would be great. My mom and dad are even worried." Ron spat as he stood there at awe with his surroundings.

"Yes I will see what I can do, but in the mean time I will like the three of you to return to your houses and if you are stopped in the hallways just show the Professor that stopped you this note and they will let you carry on your way. Now good-night." Albus turned away towards his sleeping corridors.

"Albus what he said was true, Ginny is talking to a book. It creeps me out. I know that you think we are a little bit nutty but I promise you we just want to help Ginny." Minnie said softly as she turned away.

"Minerva I will help your friend the best way I can, but I need you all in your rooms now. So good-night. Oh yeah it is Professor Dumbledore by the way." He smiled.

They left and were heading towards their room when they ran into the Professor that was patrolling the halls.

"Stop, you brats. I am going to take you to your head of house." Filch smiled a unpleasant smile.

"Well we have this, so you will be taking us no where." Minnie smiled at him. She really hated this man.

"Oh I see. You two Harry and Minnie are always getting special treatment, it is because you are the children of Severus and Lily. If I had it my way you will be sent to another school, so you do not have mommy and daddy getting you out of trouble." He went to turn away.

"Mommy and Daddy had nothing to do with you old squib. Anyway I could care less what you think, because if I had it my way you would be banned from these grounds all together." Minnie smiled and they left him to his mumbling words.

"Minnie that was not very nice." Ron said as he kept rubbing his eyes.

"Well Ron if you didn't notice he was being just as rude to us. Or do you think what he said was true?" Minnie and Harry stared at him.

"No what he said was wrong, but you didn't have to call him a squib."

"Password." The fat lady whispered in a tired voice.

"Rat tails." Harry answered.

"You may enter. Next time could you not be as late. I do have to get my beauty rest."

They entered the common room. "When will she learn that she is a picture and she is not getting any prettier. If you ask me she was never pretty to begin with." Minnie smiled and went to bed.

"Man your sister is rude and says whatever she wants with no cares of how it will effect anyone else." Ron looked at Harry as they went to bed.

"I know she is just like Severus." they both laughed and went to bed.


	23. Myrtle Knows

May came that year faster then Minnie had wanted it to come, because that meant that her mother and her father would be getting married really soon.

"Harry do you really want them to get married?" Minnie looked over at her brother.

"Minnie we already live together on Holidays and stuff like that. All they really are doing is making it legal." Harry smiled at her.

"Yes I suppose that is the truth. I really don't know about this wedding tho." She walked into the great hall.

As she walked in she seen her mother and father sitting side by side at the teachers table and when they looked up at her and smiled, she forced a smile upon her face.

That evening when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minnie were all heading back to their common room, they overheard the teachers talking in the hallway.

"It has happened Albus they have taken a student into the Chambers, it is our worst fear. We have to get the students out in the morning. Close down the school." Professor McGonagall had fear all across her face.

"We will have to close it down in the morning. I am going to hate to tell the children this. Minerva do we know who the student is that this animal has taken into the chambers?" Albus turned to her.

"Yes, it has taken Ginny Wesley. I am afraid that we will have to call her parents this evening. Now we will all meet in the staff area, after we check and make sure that all the students are in their beds." Albus and the rest of the teachers went roaming the hall.

"They took Ginny, we have to find her. Harry lets find her." Ron was worried.

"We will try but we have to hide until the teachers are out of the halls." Harry looked around.

"Where would the chambers be? Who would know anything on where they are at?" Hermione was racking her brains.

"Myterle's bathroom. That is where she was when she was killed and the eyes came out of something she said. Harry do you remember talking to her. She will know where it is. So it must be in her bathroom." Minnie ran into the bathroom where Myrtle haunted.

"Minnie slow down I could barley keep up with you." Ron panted.

"Well Ron if you did not eat so much you have been able to keep up." Minnie laughed.

"Let's find Myrtle and ask her. Lets hurry Ginny is running out of time." Harry broke up the stare fight that Ron and Minnie were having.

"Myrtle! Are you anywhere in here!" Minnie yelled. "Harry will you yell for her because she is not listening to me that annoying wine bag."

"Annoying wine bag." Myrtle screeched and dived into the bathroom stall.

"Umm… oops." Minnie smiled. "Harry go after her." Minnie pointed.

"Me why me. I have to do everything." Harry wined.

"Well she likes you Harry. She is not to big on Hermione and I, and who likes Ron unless they have to. So go." She pushed him.

He went into the stall. "Myrtle are you in there?" He yelled down the toilet. Ron and the girls were laughing at him.

"Toilet boy." Ron smiled.

"Not funny guys. You three need to learn how to be more nice to people including Myrtle." Harry snapped.

"Well Harry technically she is not a person she is a ghost." Minnie laughed.

"I am a ghost yes, but I do have feelings also. I do not appreciate your girlfriend saying I have no feelings." Myrtle yelled as she came behind them.

"She is not my girlfriend, she is my little sister. I know she can get carried away. You just have to ignore her." Harry looked at Minnie as she shot him a dirty look.

"How in the world can a girl that acts like that be your sister, you are so much nicer." Myrtle gazed at Harry with adoring eyes.

"Gross you are a ghost you will never get with him. Harry just ask her already so we can get Ginny." Minnie went over where Hermione and Ron were laughing.

"Don't mind her Myrtle she is a bit mad that our parents are getting married this summer, so she is taking it out on everyone." Harry smiled at Myrtle.

"I really like you Harry. So what do you need to ask me?" Myrtle leaned on him and smiled.

"Well Myrtle it is about that night you died. I need to know what the eyes came out of. Do you think you can tell me?" He looked at her.

"It was right over here." She led them to a sink with a snake head on it. "Here it is Harry you have to speak in snake language to get in, if you can say open in that language then you are good. The snake brought that red head into it. That is who you are looking for?" She smiled at Harry.

"Yes, thank you Myrtle. I appreciate it." Harry smiled back.

"Harry can you kiss my cheek before you go in." She pointed at her cheek.

"How in Merlin's beard do you expect him to kiss you. You are a ghost." Ron looked at her weird.

"Well I will." Harry kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled, laughed and jumped back into her toilet.

"Man my brother is a nutter because he kissed a ghost. Wait until I tell mom and dad. That will be a great laugh." Minnie smiled at him. "Now Harry you can speak snake, so do it so we can get Ginny and go back to the dorm before the teachers find that we are not in the Gryffindor tower."

Harry opened it. They stood there and watched it open it was a big hole in the floor.

"Ok how are we suppose to get into that thing without hurting ourselves." Hermione looked down the hole.

"Well Ron and Harry jump first and they can yell up if it is ok for us to go down. If they do not yell up we know that it is not safe." Minnie laughed.

"Why do Harry and I have to do the dirty work, and everything first." Ron spat.

"That is because you two are the boys and that means you have to protect us. I know that Draco would go first if it was to keep me safe. That is because he is a real man." Minnie smiled at them.

"Harry did she just pull that one on us." Ron whispered to Harry.

"We will do it Minnie. Just to shut you two up." Harry jumped.

"Here goes nothing." Ron jumped after Harry.

The girls listened for a few minutes then Harry yelled up. "It is just like a slide just come down and beware to be bumped when you land."

"I will go first." Minnie jumped.

Hermione was timid to go but she forced herself down. When they arrived she opened her eyes. "That was not as bad as I thought it would be." She stood up and dusted herself off.

Meanwhile in the teachers room they were all just arriving back, after checking on the students.

"Albus all of my house is there and in bed." Professor Sprout reported.

"All mine are there also." Severus added.

"Mine are all accounted for." Professor Flitwick added.

"Well Albus you see we have a problem with my house. There is four missing. If you count Ginny it is five." Minerva McGonagall interrupted.

"Let me guess the four that are not there is Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley, Hermione Granger, and Minerva Snape." Albus smiled.

"Yes those are the four."

"Well we have to find them." Severus implied.

"We will Severus. All teachers know the plan of looking for missing children in a moment like this. So everyone go and get into your places look and look even ask ghosts if they have seen them and if anything is heard then let me know right away." Albus demanded.

All the teachers left the room it was Albus and Severus left in the room. "Albus why is it always my daughter and step-son getting into all these situations?" Severus looked at Albus.

"I think Severus that they are always just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Albus smiled. "Now Severus go and search. Severus it is also because Minnie is just like you because she gets into as much trouble as you did when you were a boy." Severus left the room with a smile on his face.


	24. Tom Riddle

They were roaming in the tunnel with no idea where they were going when Hermione thought she seen something and screamed, which collapsed the tunnel and separate the four of them. Harry and Minnie was on the side that kept going on, and Ron and Hermione were on the side that they had already been on.

"Hermione look what your bug mouth has done now." Ron scolded her.

"Well Ronald I thought that I seen something, and I had no idea that it would collapse." Hermione looked away.

"Ok you two stop arguing and move these rocks Harry and I will go look for Ginny." Minnie laughed at the two of them bickering back and forth.

"Yeah that is a great plan, because we are not going anywhere." Ron spat.

"I guess not." Minnie laughed.

They were walking for what seemed like miles, when they spotted Ginny lying in the middle of a serpent shaped floor.

"Harry look it is Ginny. Let's go and get her." Minnie went to run towards her when Harry pulled her back.

"Minnie be careful that you do not run into that thing that has been petrifying all the students." Harry was looking around.

"Harry if we do walk into that thing then we will not look into it's eyes that is how does it. We will have to blind him somehow." Minnie went over to Ginny. "Ginny wake up, Harry she is not waking up and her pulse is weak." Minnie was panicking

"Minnie breath, she will be fine…." Harry turned when he heard someone walking.

"You came, the both of you that is even better. So where do I begin. Should I call my snake." The man smiled at him.

'Who are you? What did you do to my friend?" Minnie ran over to him with her wand pointed at him.

"What are you going to do with that you silly girl. Oh yeah and to answer your question I am Tom Riddle. Ginny is dying so I can get stronger." Tom smiled.

"Who and the hell are you? Why are you needing Ginny to be alive?" Minnie was getting mad.

"Man you are a feisty little girl. I am nothing and I need Ginny's spirit to become real again." Tom replied.

"Yes when it comes to my friends and family, I will do anything for them. So you better back off you Git." Minnie pushed her wand closer to his throat

"What are you going to do to me little girl. I am not afraid of you or your brother. So back off and leave before I call the snake."

"Really I am not leaving without Ginny and you being destroyed. So call him." She smirked at him.

"Minnie what are you doing?" Harry looked up at her.

"Harry we have to save Ginny and the only way that we are going to do that is if we get rid of that snake so he can not threatening us with him anymore." Minnie replied.

As they both were standing there fighting they heard something sliding towards them. They both turned around. When they realized it was the snake coming towards them.

"Harry do not look into his eyes." Minnie screamed as Harry ran after him.

"I won't, stay with Ginny and do not take your eyes off of him. Ok never know what he is capable of doing." Harry yelled.

Harry ran away as the snake was slithering towards him fast. When Harry and the snake ran through the whole chamber and he outsmarted him. They both arrived back where Minnie and Tom were standing staring each other down.

"Harry you are looking the snake in the eyes. How are you doing that and still standing?" Minnie asked.

"The Phoenix dug its eyes out now it is blind so it is finding everything with sound." As Harry yelled he got struck with the tail of the snake, it sent him flying.

"Harry" Minnie screamed.

"aw.. Brother and sister love how sweet." Tom laughed.

"Stop that snake now, or you will be sorry!." Minnie pushed him over and knocked the wand out of his hand.

"You are a tough little girl aren't you. I see why you have been chosen by the prophecy to help Harry. I know you can't hurt me tho because I am not a real person yet." Tom laughed once again for he found himself funny.

"I will destroy you. You will not hurt anyone I love." Minnie was shaking her wand in his face.

"Oh Minerva you are a silly little girl and that is all you are. Oh look your brother is in trouble aren't you going to help him?"

"No because if I look away then you will grab your wand and then I could be in trouble. So you are not fooling me now are you?" Minnie smiled.

"oh my you are clever." As Minnie and Tom sat there arguing Harry had defeated the snake, but had gotten bitten in the arm. As he stumbled over Minnie ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry are you ok?" Minnie looked at him as she did Tom got back up and grabbed his wand.

"Minnie get the book out of Ginny's arms." He whispered.

"Why?" She replied.

"Just do it." Harry snapped.

"So the great Harry Potter has defeated my snake, but will die shortly after because he was stupid enough to get bit." Tom interrupted their argument.

Minnie was watching Tom go on at Harry about what had just happened. She snuck over to Ginny and grabbed the book. She took it over to Harry.

"What are you doing with that!" Tom yelled.

"Well I believe that you are using this book to get to Ginny and that while it is in one piece that you will suck the life out of Ginny. So I will have to destroy it." Harry grabbed the sword out of the Sorting Hat and stabbed the book in the center.

"Harry what are you doing." Ginny asked ten she looked over at Tom. "Oh you were right that is so hard to believe." Minnie's face was amazed.

"Thanks Minnie."

Harry continued stabbing the book with the sword, when he was finished he put it back into the hat and it disappeared. Ginny started to come back to consciousness.

"Ginny!" Minnie yelled and ran over to her.

"Minnie where are we?" Ginny said confused.

"We are in the chamber of secrets, you opened it and let that thing out on everybody. Then Tom used you to come back to life, but we got rid of him."

"I am so sorry the book made me do it. I have no idea what it did to make me like that, but I am so sorry Minnie." She hugged her.

As the girls turned around they seen the Phoenix bird fly in and land on Harry's arm where he had been bitten. As they were all watching the bird put her head on his arm and started crying on the bite.

"What is she doing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the snake was a Balsik and the only thing to heal that is the tears of the Phoenix. I should have known that." Minnie hit herself in the forehead.

"Ok, so let's get out of here. I will grab the bird and everyone else grab someone's feet. Let's go." Harry demanded.

They flew out of the chamber. As they arrived in the bathroom they seen the teachers standing there staring at them.

"Hello children, did you five have a good time?" Albus smiled.

"No, we did not. Harry just fought off a big Balsik snake and I had to keep Tom Riddle of the book distracted so that Harry could kill t e snake. Ginny was not barely breathing and Ron and Hermione were stuck on the other side of the collapsed cave." Minnie was rushing her words.

"Ok calm down." Snape grabbed Minnie. " It is ok tell us step by step." "I will. Well first we heard you guys saying that Ginny was taking in to the Chamber, so we went after her…."

"After you were told not to." Professor McGonagall added.

"Yes, buy we did it for Ginny." Ron said.

"Anyway, when we figured out that it was Myrtle that was killed last time the chamber was opened we went and talked to her. She told us where it was and then Minnie basically covered the rest." Harry smiled.

"ok I want all of you back in the tower, all except Harry and Minnie. I want you two to bring the book and follow me." Albus started away.


	25. Severus is second

As the five of them entered Albus's office they seen the book was already on the desk with the hole in the center.

"Albus how did that get here we left that in the chamber?" Minnie was at aw.

"Well Minerva I have my ways of getting things. I also have my way of knowing everything." He smiled at her and went over to his desk and sat down. "Now your mother father and I would like to hear the story without hysterics."

"Ok well first we heard you and all the teachers talking about how Ginny was taking, so we went to Myrtle's bathroom to ask her what killed her and how she died. She was being a Git, and the only one that she would talk to is Harry and so she was talking to him in the toilet, so we called him toilet boy." She said laughing.

"That is not funny Minnie you three were making fun of her so she would only talk to me. She told me that when she was in the washroom that she was by the sink with the snake on it and then the thing with the eyes came out at her. She also told me that the only way to open it was in snake talk and that is how she seen Ginny get in it. The last thing she said was the Minnie is a mean girl and I am a nice boy." He shot her a dirty look.

"I am not a mean girl. It is just weird that ghost is obsessed with you and that she actually thinks that she has a chance because she is a whack job. Anyway then after that we went into the chamber and then Hermione yelled and half of the tunnel collapsed and it trapped Ron onto the other side so Harry and I went on without them. Then when we got there and seen Ginny then Harry got all protective, like he really cared he just wanted to be the hero again. His big head is going to explode soon if he don't stop with all this luck." Minnie smiled at him and Severus, Lily, and Albus all grinned.

"Ok what happened next, and could you two refrain from picking at each other in the story." Lily smiled.

"ok well next Minnie and I went over to Ginny and a man came down he told us his name was Tom Riddle and that he was happy to see us and that we were together. We talked to him and he told us that he had to drain the soul out of Ginny in order for him to become a human again. So Minnie had a freak out at him and then he called the snake and I fought him off while Minnie attacked Tom, he looked scared of her. I do not know why, anyways then when the snake bit me Tom told me I was dead and when Minnie ran over to see if I was alright he grabbed his wand and came after me first for some reason. I distracted him while Minnie went and got the book from Ginny's lifeless body. She brought it over and I looked over at the sorting hat there was the sword in it and I pulled it and started stabbing the book, that is when Tom started disappearing and the when I opened the book and stabbed it he disappeared. I got rid of him….." Harry explained.

"There he goes again. I can see it his big head inflating." Minnie interrupted. "Then the Phoenix came in and cried on his arm, to heal the bite on his arm that the snake did. Then we flew out on the birds feet and of course Harry had to go first." Minnie finished the story.

"Ok thank you two for that very interesting story, now off to bed you two go. We will see you in the morning." Albus looked over his half-mooned spectacles.

"Wait I have one question." Minnie said. "Who is Tom Riddle?" She asked.

"Well do you remember that thing in the blanket baby, well that was his name before he changed it to Lord Voldermort. He is the one that is after you and Harry and the one that you tried to join." Severus grabbed her hand.

Lily and Severus took Harry and Minnie to the Gryffindor tower to make sure that they got there and did not wonder off.

"Good-night daddy, good-night mom. See you two in the morning." Minnie went into the common room.

"Mom do you think I have a big head like Minnie thinks I do." Harry asked her.

"Not really Harry, but you know what father was the same way at your age he let a lot of things go to his head and he was always in the wrong spots at the wrong time. When he and I got married he was not like that anymore, he grew up and stopped all of that. So you are just like your father. It is not a bad thing." She smiled and pushed him into the common room.

The portrait of the fat lady slammed shut. "Oh my Lily it sounds like you are saying what James did when he was younger was a good thing." Severus looked at her.

"Not all of it, but think Severus if he did not do those things to you then I would not be with him and I would have had Harry. I wonder what my life would have been like if I didn't chose James." She walked down the stairs.

At that moment Severus stood at the top of the stairs and knew that he was always second to James and that no matter what he did he was never going to be the one that Lily truly wanted. He knew that he was going to have to accept second or not have her at all, and he worked so hard to get he was never going to let James get in the way again.

"Severus are you coming." Lily yelled up the stairs.


	26. Sharing

The end of the semester came fast and before they knew it they were back home on Spinner's End getting ready for the wedding of Severus and Lily. Minnie was still not on board with the whole idea of her mother and father getting married. They were all having dinner when Harry brought up the wedding that was happening in two weeks.

"So will Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley be here when you two get married?" Harry laughed.

"Yes Harry they were invited, but I am not to sure of if they are coming. You know well of enough that they are not big on our family and our ways. Imagine them going to Hogwarts school and seeing all of our ways." Severus answered.

"I hope that they do not come I do not like any of them. The day would be a little bit better if they were not there." Minnie went upstairs.

"Well I see that she is still not accepting that we are getting married." Lily looked over at Severus with a smile.

"I will go and talk to her. See if I can get through to her." Harry headed up to Minnie's room.

When he walked into her bedroom he seen her lying on her bed writing in her journal.

"Minnie, can I talk to you about this whole wedding thing?" Harry sat on the end of her bed.

"Well even if I said no you would not listen anyways, now would you?" Minnie snapped.

"Well I guess that you are right. So I think that you should give this a try I mean this is us becoming a real family. I know that we already like a family because we have been living together for our whole life, and we are already brother and sister. They are not doing this for us they are doing this because they want to be happy and if this makes them happy then let them do it." Harry looked at Minnie.

"Well Harry for your information I do not think of us as a real family because my father is not your father, because yours is dead. So why don't you just back off of mine. Now get out of my room." Minnie rolled over.

Harry went downstairs as he entered the sitting room Lily realized that there was something wrong with him.

"Harry what is wrong with you? Did you get through to her?" Lily smiled at him.

"No I don't think I did, I tried but she told me that I have to back off of her father because he is not mine because mine is dead." Harry's eyes filled with tears and he went upstairs.

"Oh my, I think that you should talk to her Severus because if I do then it may make things more worse then they already are."

"Yeah I think I will but what will make her say such a mean thing to Harry. You go talk to him." Severus went upstairs. "Minerva can I talk to you?" he sat on her bed and touched her back.

"Go ahead talk but it does not mean that I will agree with what you are saying to me." She turned around and looked at him he seen that she had been crying.

"Baby first tell me what is bugging you. You are never like this unless something is wrong, so what is wrong?" Severus pulled her hair out of her face.

"Daddy, when you and Lily get married that means that I am not your only girl anymore, you will have her also. Then there is the fact that I will have to share you with Harry. It is just not fair yeah I mean they have been living with us forever but that is not the point. I just don't want to share you." Minnie was crying.

"Oh that is the problem, listen baby no one in this whole world could ever take your place. I love you more then you know, I will also let you in on a secret Lily will be second in my heart compared to you. So you have no worries about that. Now I have to talk to you about what you said to Harry about his father. You know how mean that was so in the morning you will apologize to him and do all of his chores, ok." Severus kissed her head and left.

"Have to do all his chores for speaking the truth that is stupid." She fell asleep.

The weeks went by, it was the morning of the wedding and the boys were already at the school getting the last minute things done, while the girls were at Spinner's End getting ready.

"Lily, how are the kids taking this whole wedding thing?" Molly asked.

"Well Harry is fine with it, now Minnie on the other hand is jealous and not wanting to share Severus at all. I think that she is coming around tho, I really hope she is coming around." Lily smiled.

Minnie and Ginny came running down the stairs in their light pink dresses.

"Lily can I talk to alone for a minute." Minnie looked over at Molly. Molly took Ginny outside.

"What is it Minnie?" Lily went over to her.

"I just thought that we should talk and clear everything up before you and daddy get married. Like starting new, you know."

"Yeah ok, what do you want to ask me."

"Do you really love me? Or is it all a show?" Minnie looked into her mother's eyes.

"Yes I do, I love you very much Minnie. You are my daughter. Why would you think that I didn't love you?" Lily grabbed her hand.

"Well it is just because you chose Harry and James over me when I was born. How could you do that?" Minnie had tears in her eyes.

"Minnie it was for you, you know what I cannot lie to you I was being selfish at first I did not want James to find out that I had an affair with your father. I am sorry, but a few months later when the prophecy was revealed I knew what I did was for the best. Minnie I wish that it was not that way, but it had to be." Lily wiped the tears out of Minnie's eyes. "But listen Minnie I always loved you no matter what I did or why, you are my baby girl and I will always be there for you, ok."

"I think I get it, but it still is not right that I was not able to call you mom my whole life. At least you lived with me and that I had you as the female in my life. So I guess I understand and I forgive you mom." Minnie smiled.

The wedding went beautiful. It was held in the Great Hall which had the ceiling looking like the beautiful summer day that it was. It was laced with Lilies and Roses. The seats were filled with smiling faces. The bride and Groom were the center of everyone's attention. Severus and Lily were smiling from ear to ear with happiness.

When it was all over with Lily and Severus were going away for a few weeks, Harry and Minnie were going to Molly and Arthur's for the time being.

"Where are you two going anyway Daddy?" Minnie smiled.

"Well Minnie we are going on our honeymoon we will be back soon. You and Harry be good, ok." He kissed her head.

When they were in the car Lily was staring at Severus with a big smile on her face.

"Lily why are you staring at me like that." He laughed.

"Well Minnie and I had a talk to day and she forgave me and called me mom. I think that she is fine now." Lily was excited that her daughter had accepted her into her life.

"That is great, we are officially a family now."

Lily's expression grew distant.


	27. Balck Blows

While at the Wealsey's the children were having a great time. The normal the boys and girls were always at each other.

"So I know what your mom and dad are doing on their honeymoon." Fred laughed.

"They are having some alone time." Minnie snapped.

"Really that is not so true, you know what they are doing, right Gorge." Fred was laughing.

"Yeah they are making Harry and Minnie a new brother or sister." Gorge was laughing so hard.

"You never know someday there might be as many Snape's as there is Wealsey's." Fred went down to the kitchen.

"You really think that is what they are doing Harry?" Minnie asked her brother.

"No I do not think so, Fred and Gorge are just being themselves. Anyway why would mom and dad bring another child into this world when the ones that they have are in danger now." Harry smiled at her and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

When Arthur and Molly sat down at the table, and seen the tense in the room between Minnie and the twins.

"Ok what did you two do now?" Molly asked the twins.

"Nothing, why do you always think the worst of us mother?" Fred asked.

"It is only because you two always do the worst, so what was it?" She smiled at them.

"Well they were bugging Minnie about what mom and dad are doing on their honeymoon." Harry added.

"Really what did they say." Molly looked worried.

"They told me that mom and dad are away making me a new brother or sister. Is that true Mrs. Weasley?" Minnie asked.

Molly was shocked at what she had just heard Minnie told her. "You told her what? You know that she is only a baby, she is to young for that sort of stuff. So you two are grounded for two days. That means that you do all the chores. Oh yeah Harry and Minnie your uncle Sirius is coming to get you for the last week while your parents are away." Molly sat down and ate, she kept watching the looks that the twins kept giving her.

After dinner Harry was packing his things, while talking to Ron.

"Harry why aren't you and Minnie staying the whole two weeks? I thought that you were suppose to." Ron was eating.

"Well I guess that Uncle Sirius wants to spend some time with us also. It is ok because we will be back at the end of the summer. Don't be upset." Harry laughed.

"I am not sad, it is just that I will have to deal with my brothers and Ginny. That should be fun."

In Ginny's room Minnie was packing her things, while Ginny was reading a book.

"I have no idea why we have to go to Sirius's house, I really do not want to spend time with him because he likes Harry more. Ginny are you listening?"

"Yeah I am listening, but I think that you should give him a chance. I actually thinks that he loves the both of you. So go and have fun. I bet it is a lot more fun the hanging here with the annoying boys." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but that means that you will have to put up with them all."

"I have been doing for my whole life, believe me I will be fine." Ginny laughed.

Later that evening Sirius came to pick up the kids. They were all in the sitting room playing Gobstones.

"Hey are you guys ready to come with me." Sirius asked.

Harry ran over to him and gave him a hug. Minnie slowly walked over and hugged him.

"I take it that you do not want to come with me to my house. Am I right Minnie?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, I would rather stay here with Ginny" She smiled back.

'I know but I want to have some time with my favourite niece and nephew. It will be fun."

"I am sure you will have a lot planned for Harry" Minnie went to get her things.

"Wow, she has an attitude like her father." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, she thinks that you like Harry more then her." Molly added.

"Why would she think that, they are both Lily's children so I love them both." Sirius added.

"Exactly, they are both Lily's but Minnie is Severus's and Harry is James. So where does that leave them. Harry first and Minnie second." Molly went out of the sitting room leaving Sirius with his thoughts.

A few days after that Minnie, Harry and Sirius were all at his home in the great room of black.

"Why are you showing us this? It is really not that interesting." Harry was looking around the room.

"Because I want you both to know how dangerous my family is. You know who is in my family?" Sirius asked.

"Lord Voldermort." Minnie chuckled.

"No not he-who-must-not-be-named, Bellatrix and Narcissia LaStrange. Narcissia is not bad, but Bellatrix is nuts you guys must stay away from her." Sirius's face got real serious.

"Why are you telling us that?" Minnie asked.

"I am not just telling you Minnie, I am telling you both. So I am also warning you about Draco and his father which are related to Bellatrix through Narcissia. They are dangerous Minnie, Harry are you listening to me?"

"No Sorry, I was looking at this over her it is your name. Why is your face burnt off of it?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Because I was considered a traitor, and when I ran away at sixteen to live with the Potters, my mother burnt me out of it. You guys should be happy you have a nice mother." Sirius smiled.

"So Uncle Sirius you are telling me to stay away from my boyfriend?" Minnie looked mad.

"Your boyfriend? Who is that?" Sirius looked worried.

"Draco Malfoy and I really love him because he is really nice to me. He also understands me, so no I will not stay away from him." Minnie stormed out of the room.

"Wow she is really moody about Draco." Sirius looked over at Harry.

"Yeah you should hear her when Ron and I start on him. She gets really mad, it is scary. Her, Hermione and Ginny are like that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry that is all girls. I am going to give you a great piece of advice they are always right and what they do is always the right way. Your father and I had to learn the hard way with your mother." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah but Minnie is worse then any girl I know." "That is because she is your sister and her annoying ways are not outweighed by the way she looks. You know what I mean." Sirius smiled at him.

When the day came that Severus and Lily were coming to pick up the children. Minnie and Harry were in the dining room eating break-fast when Sirius came in.

"They will be here in about an hour. So what should we do for the time being?" Sirius asked.

"I thought that mom and dad were coming in the morning." Harry was stuffing his face.

"You mean your mom and Severus." Sirius had a look of annoyance on his face.

"I call him dad and mom says that it is ok. I think that it is fine."

"No it is not fine he is not your father. James was your father and he would not want you to be calling Severus dad." Sirius was yelling.

"Well Uncle Sirius, really daddy does not want me to call you uncle but I do because he lets the past be the past you should to." She shot him a smile.

"I am not talking to you Minnie. Harry you know what I am saying is true. You would never know what James would have wanted because he was taken away from you when you were young. You can not call him dad." His voice was shaky.

"Well you are not by father and I will call him dad. So get over it and say your sorry to Minnie." Harry demanded.

"For What?" Sirius asked.

"For when you said that you were not talking to her. That was rude and uncalled for." Harry was mad.

"Well she should keep her nose out of other people's business. She is just like her father, to much if you ask me." Minnie ran out and ran past Lily and Severus, Harry right behind her.

"What is going on Sirius?" Lily asked.

"We just had a fight over something Harry said and I do not think he should be saying it and Minnie butted in just like Severus always did. I told her to stay out of it. Harry told me to apologize and I wouldn't because she has to learn how to stay out of things." Sirius was furious.

'What did Harry say Sirius?" Lily was holding Severus back.

"Harry called Severus dad, that is not going to happen. James would not allow Severus Snape to be his son's father Lily, and you know that."

"James would not want Harry to grow up without a man in his life. He would be fine with Severus raising him as long as Harry and I were happy." Lily was really trying to stop Severus.

"Lily let me go." Severus yelled.

"No Severus what good will this do you?" Lily looked him in the eyes.

"Well Snivelles you got what you wanted. Everything James had. Lily and even his son Harry. How do you feel? Do you feel any better? More like a man. I have news for you, Lily will never love you or Minnie the way she loved Harry and James so get over it."

Severus looked in the doorway and seen Minnie standing there really upset. He went over to Sirius and punched him in the face. It through him back and made him hit the wall. Blood came from his nose.

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that again. You will also never see my family again until you learn how to control yourself. Get that." Severus was livid.

"Yeah, I get now all Snape's out of my house. That means Lily and Harry can stay."

"No I can't Sirius, I am a Snape now and I will not allow you to talk about my family like that either. I agree with Severus." She walked away.

"Harry?" Sirius looked at him

"Sorry, my sister is important to me and so is Mom and Dad. So I am going with them. See ya." Harry left the house.

They arrived at their home on Spinner's end. Minnie was still all shook up at what had just happened.

"Are you ok baby?" Lily asked.

"I think so, why is Uncle Sirius acting like that?" Minnie was wiping her eyes.

"He gets like that sometimes baby. He will come around." She hugged her.

"Daddy why did you hit him?" Minnie asked.

"I had to baby. I had to show him I was done with his torture of me and the he started at you and I would not let anyone go at you or hurt you like that." He smiled at her.

"Oh ok I am going to go to bed I will see you guys in the morning. Oh yeah Harry thank you for standing up for me." She hugged him.

They all went to bed thinking of the events that had just taken place that day.


	28. Runaway

The next day Harry woke up with the thought of that maybe Sirius was right, maybe calling Severus dad was not fair to James who had died to protect him and Minnie. That thought was running through Harry's mind all that day.

"Harry what is bugging you? You have been quiet all day." Lily asked.

"About what Uncle Sirius said about me and Severus.." 

"Do not listen to what he said. He was out of line yesterday." Severus interrupted. 

"Let me talk. When he said that Severus was not my father and that I should not call him dad. What if he was right I mean dad did die for Minnie and I so why should I disrespect him by calling someone else dad?" Harry looked at his mother.

"Really so you think that what he said is true?" Severus asked his face was getting angry.

"Maybe, I mean you are not my father and my father was not to big on you. So don't you think that calling you dad is not right." "I think no such thing. I am the one who raised you and if you call me dad there should be nothing wrong with that. So stop sounding so ungrateful." Severus snapped.

"I am not ungrateful, but really you are not my father!" Harry yelled.

"Ok no need for yelling Harry. Daddy is your dad if you look at it he has been there for you for a long time. So it is only right." Minnie interrupted before things got to out of control.

"So what you guys are saying that I should call him dad and forget that my father is dead. Is that what you guys are implying?" Harry looked at the two of them sitting on the chair.

"No Harry why are you being like this?" Severus asked

"Like what?" Harry was getting more angry.

"Like what I have done for you over the years does not matter at all." 

"Maybe it doesn't. Like Uncle Sirius said you are probably the one that had my father killed so that you could have my mother all to yourself. Look it worked she married you, but now you are also trying to take his son that is not right." Harry turned to walk away.

"Harry James Potter you are grounded for the rest of the summer, no owl posts, no visiting Ron and no leaving the house. Do you hear me young man." Severus yelled at him.

Harry just gave him a dirty look and walked up to his bedroom. 

"So does this mean that Harry is not calling you dad anymore." Minnie asked.

"No baby, Harry is just mad I am sure he will come around." Lily smiled at her.

"Lily why did you just stand there and not but in or something?" Severus asked her.

"I had no idea what to say to make either one of you calm down. You handled it fine." Lily smiled at him and went over to grab his hand, he pulled away.

"You have to start being the bad guy to the children sometimes and not just leave it up to me to punish the children all the time." Severus shook his head.

Minnie was heading upstairs to her bedroom, as she was walking by Harry's room she seen that Harry was packing his things.

"Harry what in the good name are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I am doing Minnie, you tell me. You are the smart one after all." 

"Your running away. Where will you go? Harry this is not a good idea." Minnie sat on his bed.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. I am doing this and you will not stop me. You are to help me pack, or leave. Get it." 

"Yeah I hear you, but where are you going?" 

"I am going to go to Uncle Sirius's house I will stay with him he will let me." Harry was grabbing his things and packing them away.

"Why to him, he is mean and not very kind. So if you leave I will go and tell mom and Daddy. It will not be smart." Minnie stood up to leave.

"If you tell them Minnie. I will tell mom and Severus that you sneak out of the house at night to go and see Draco. I bet that they will not be to big on that, because I know what you two do. Snogging, Snogging and more Snogging." Harry smiled at her.

"You are being a Git, you do realize that. I also want to know how you know about Draco and I." Minnie was angry.

"Well I am up at night sometimes when I can't sleep and I hear you sneaking out. So one night I followed you and I watched you the whole night. I guess it comes in handy, because now I can use it against you. So if you tell I tell and if they find out where I am I will tell on you again." Harry continued packing.

"You know how much I hate you Harry. You followed me and Draco that is not even cool. How could you. You have no worry about me telling on you because I am not going to miss you, I am happy that you are not going to be here. Now mom Daddy and I can be a real family without you. You might want to hide that suitcase because mom is coming." She smiled and walked away. 

"So what is going on in here?" Lily smiled at the children that were giving each other dirty looks.

"Nothing I am going through my cloths and giving them to little children who need them. Harry smiled at her, Minnie rolled her eyes behind Lily.

"Oh that is very kind of you. You know what tho it is bedtime, I am tucking you guys into night. Severus is not home right now, he went for a walk." Lily went over to Harry's bed and helped him clean it off.

Minnie went into her room and was waiting for Lily to come in. She sat there and wondered if she told her secret and then told Harry's if it would be a lot more simpler on her behalf. Lily walked in the room with a smile on her face.

"Mom where did Daddy go exactly?" Minnie looked up at her.

"Minnie we had a little fight, and he went for a little walk to clam down. It is for the best." Lily started to tuck her in.

" Are you guys going to stay together? I mean it would be hard if you two broke up. Where will Harry and I go? With you or Daddy?" Minnie had tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry about that Minnie. We are just having a fight, couples have fights all the time. We will work it all out. You and Harry do not have to worry about anything." Lily kissed her on the head.

"Ok, I won't. Good-night, see you in the morning." Minnie smiled and turned away.

The night went on and Minnie could not get to sleep. She was lying there staring at the ceiling and thinking to herself. When she was almost asleep her father came into the bedroom. 

"Minerva, where is Harry? Do you know where he is?" Severus sat on the side of her bed.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You are lying. When your mother went up to put you and Harry in bed that is what you two were talking about wasn't it? He was telling you that he was running away." "Ummmm… Well I said that I wouldn't say anything. If I do he will tell my secret and I do not want anyone to know." She started to cry.

"Minnie what is wrong? What is Harry holding over you?" Severus voice was more angry.

"Well all this summer I have been sneaking out of the house to see Draco." She looked at her father.

"You have been what? I can't believe you. I told you that Draco is not good for you." Severus seen the sadness in his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy I love Draco, just like you love Mom, me and Harry. I am sorry but I will not stop seeing him for anyone." 

"Ok now that I know what Harry was hanging over you. Where did he go. Minnie you need to tell me before he gets hurt. You know what is out there, and he will go after him. So baby please tell me." Severus grabbed her hand.

"Ok he went to Uncle Sirius's house to stay with him. Daddy do you really think that Lord Voldermort will get Harry." Minnie had worry in her eyes.

"Minnie baby we will find him I promise I will make sure of it." He gave he hug and kissed her head.

"Ok. Can I help find him?" Minnie sat up.

"No you stay here ok. We don't know if he made it to Sirius's yet. We get in contact with Sirius to see of he has arrived there yet, and go from there. Ok now you get some sleep." Severus tucked her back into bed.

Severus went downstairs and seen Lily sitting there with tears in her eyes. 

"So he ran away didn't he?" Lily looked over at Severus.

"Yes Minnie said that he was going to go to Sirius's house. You get a hold of him and see if he got there. If he did we will go and pick him up tomorrow. We have to make sure he is safe." Severus kissed her. "Lily it will be ok."

Lily put her face into the fire and she was in Sirius's living room.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Lily shouted.

He came running into the sitting room

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Is Harry there?" She asked.

"No he is not here. Why do you ask?" 

"Well that little stunt you pulled the other day got Harry all worked up. It started a fight between Harry and Severus, and Harry got grounded. So he ran away, he told Minnie that he was coming to your house." Lily was panicking.

"Well I will go and look for him, if I find him I will let you know." The rest of the night was an ongoing search for Harry. The adults in his life were unaware that he was found, but not who they wanted him to be found by.

As Harry laid there on the cold floor, and opened his eyes. He seen the face of the woman that he hated. She had a great big grin on her face.

"Harry Potter we have you. Now we just have to get a hold of Minerva. I think that she will be a lot harder to get, she is a lot smarter then you." Bellatrix laughed a pitchy laugh.


	29. The Rise

Harry was trapped and he had no idea how go get away. He couldn't even stand up, they had some sort of curse on his legs.

"What are you doing? Why am I here?" He yelled.

"Oh you stupid boy I already told you why you are here a long time ago. Remember when we met a few years back. I said we needed your blood so that the dark Lord will rise again. That is why you are here. But unfortunately for you, after we take your blood we must kill you. The same goes for your little sister Minerva. It's the only way, it is sad actually, everyone will get over it tho." Bellatrix walked over towards Harry.

"No I promise you, you will not hurt my sister or anyone I love for that matter. So back off, you crazy old witch." Harry was fighting to get off of the floor.

"You actually think that two children fourteen and thirteen at that, have a chance. Then you do not know the Dark Lord that well do you my dear boy. No one is better then the Dark Lord. You are going to have to learn that the hard way." She touched his face with her long bony finger. "Oh yeah Mr. Potter guess what we found out?"

"Like I care what you know." Harry pulled away from her.

'Well it is about Minerva. We know how to get her. Lucius Malfoy told us that she is always meeting with Draco. So one night when she goes to meet him we are going to follow him and snatch her up." Bella smiled at him.

"Draco … that he told on her. He is suppose to be her boyfriend!' Harry was livid.

"No it was not Draco, his father followed him one night and that is how we found out. So you can not blame poor little Draco. You know what he is mad about that girl, I live with him and I hear him talk about her to his mother all the time. It is sick how much he loves her." Bella walked away.

Minnie woke up that morning hoping to hear that they had found Harry and brought him home. She ran down the stairs.

"Daddy did you guys find Harry?" She sat on the chair where he was sitting.

"No baby, we did not find him. He did not show up at Sirius's house. So Lily and everyone has been out looking for him. I stayed here to wait for you to get up so I can take you to the Weasley's house while I go out and look for him."

"I do not want to go to their house, I want to help you find Harry. I am going to help Daddy, please let me help it is my fault." Minnie hid her face in her hands.

He grabbed her and hugged her. "Minnie it is not your fault. You never knew that he would not make it to Sirius's. Minnie everything will be ok, he will be home soon. You can help if you want, but you have to promise to stay with me at all times. Do you understand?" Severus looked in Minnie's eyes.

"Yeah I understand, Thank you Daddy for letting me help. I will go and get dressed." She kissed his cheek and ran into her bedroom.

When they left and headed towards Diagon Ally where they were going to search. When they arrived Minnie ran into Draco in Borgin and Burkes.

"Daddy I am just going over there ok." Minnie headed towards him. "Hey, have you seen Harry he is missing and no one can find him?" She smiled at Draco.

"No have not seen him, but I have been trying to get a hold of you. I want to know if you want to hang out with me today. I think I have found the perfect place for us to get some privacy. What do you say, we can go now if you like." He grabbed her hand.

"I don't think that I should Daddy told me I had to stay with him and that I could not leave his sight at all." Minnie looked over at her father who was talking to an old woman and showing her a picture of Harry.

"He seems pretty distracted with Harry right now I am sure he won't notice." Draco pulled her out of the store. They arrived at an abandoned building. It was old and had no windows or doors. It was really creepy.

"Draco, what is this place?" She gave him a weird look.

"I thought that it would be romantic. You said you like old buildings."

"Yeah I do like old buildings, but I do not find them very romantic." She smiled.

"Well let's just go in and look around it will be fun."

"Ok I don't see the harm." She kissed him and ran ahead.

As she entered the building, someone jumped out from behind the door and grabbed her.

"Got ya, that was easier then I thought it would be." The voice came from a room down the hall. Bellatrix came walking down the hall with a big grin on her face.

"You" Minnie gave her a foul look. "Draco how could you set me up like this. You do realize that they are going to kill me, don't you?" She was all worked up and trying to fight the man that was holding her back.

"I'm sorry Minnie, I had no choice. I have to listen to what my father tells me." He had tears in his eyes. He ran off.

"He is just like Cissy, soft and useless. Now for you, let's go and join your brother. Peter tie her up and hurry up. We do not want to keep the dark lord waiting." She smiled and headed out of the house.

They arrived at their destination. Minnie was unconscious, they knew that if she was conscious when they took her that she would send some sort of warning out. They dropped her beside Harry.

"What are you doing with her?" Harry yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Awe.. Big brother protecting little sister. How sweet, Peter isn't that cute?" Bellatrix looked over at the short stub little man in the corner.

"Can …. I …. leave …..now…. Bella" His voice quivered.

"Yes, you useless man you can leave."

"Peter, you are Peter Pettigrew the man that gave my father to this syco and she killed him. You are the traitor that everyone told me about. How could you turn on your own friends like that." Harry was still trying to get up.

"There is no sense talking to Peter, he is not much of a talker. A little bit of a coward if you ask me." Bellatrix smiled.

Peter vanished with a pop. As Harry sat there and starred down Bellatrix something made a loud noise.

"Yes he is here finally I have been getting tired of waiting." Bella stood up and headed out of the room.

Minnie's eyes opened and she looked over at Harry.

"Harry, I have found you! Where are we?" She went to hug him but got pulled down. "What is going on Harry?"

"You have been captured, by the Dark Lord and his servants. We are also tied down to the ground and we can not get up." He tried and failed.

"Oh Harry it is just a simple bonding curse, nothing I can't get us out of." She smiled at him and pulled out her wand. "Why didn't they take this?"

"I don't know, they took mine. It is over there." Harry pointed at the table.

"Harry do you realize that we are under a simple body binding curse. All you have to do is use another to get us out of it. Whoever did this was stupid enough to think that we do not know this stuff." She smiled at Harry.

"Well then of you know it do it, so we can get out of here." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok, X-phelis-momentum!" With a swish of her wand they were untied. "See it does count when you read books that teachers don't ask you to read." She smiled and threw him his wand.

"Ok, smarty, so now what do we do?" He looked at her.

"I am only the brains. You are suppose to be the hero. So you tell me." She grinned at him.

"Fair enough." He agreed. "Well…. First off how will anyone ever know how to find us? We are not going to be able to get out of here on our own." Harry was looking around the room.

"Harry do you not pay any attention at all in classes. I just used magic and I am under age, so the ministry will know about it and they will be sending a letter to our parents right now. That is how they will find out where we are at." She smiled at him.

"I have to learn how to pay more attention." He rubbed his head.

"I'd say, hurry sit down and pretend that you are in a bind they are coming." They both shoved their wands in their pockets and sat down pretending that they were tied up again.

"Here they are my Lord." Lucius brought the blanket into the room.

"Thank you, now where is Quirrell at I need him for what is about to happen." The cold voice said from the blanket.

"He is on his way my Lord, he should be here any moment." Bella answered.

As they all sat there in quiet someone came in the room, it was an old Professor that Harry and Minnie had once had. The one that turned them into the dark lord in the first place.

"You!" Minnie yelled.

"Minnie Shh. Be quiet." Harry whispered.

"Yeah little girl, quiet." Bella laughed.

"Ok now we can begin, Lucius get the cauldron." Lord Voldermort demanded.

"Ok" Lucius put the cauldron in the middle of the floor.

"Now Bella the blood of the children, I want you to get Harry's and Lucius to get Minnie's."

"My lord I thought that we agreed that Bellatrix would take the blood." Lucius looked over at Minnie in the floor.

"Are you questioning me Lucius?" the coldness in his voice was more intense.

"No my Lord." Lucius and Bella went over to the children.

"Why are you doing this Uncle Lucius?" Minnie asked.

Lucius ignored her and pulled out the knife and the vile for the blood. Harry looked at Minnie and she shook her head. At the same time they pulled out their wands and blew Lucius and Bella back.

"I thought that they were tied down!" Voldermort screeched.

"They were my Lord." Bella got back to her feet.

Quirrell stood up and out Minnie and Harry back into a full body-bind. He went over and took their wands.

"I think that Miss LaStrange forgot to take these." He looked at her.

"I took Harry's and Peter was suppose to take Minnie's. He did not let her keep her wand knowing that she would get them out of it." Bella's eyes turned black. She ran over to Harry and cut him getting the blood that she needed.

"I got it my Lord, now let's see if Lucius is a faithful servant." She looked over with an evil grin on her face, knowing that Lucius had loved Minnie and did not want to hurt her.

"Lucius is Bella right, do you have feelings for the little girl that is suppose to destroy me?"

"No master." He walked over to Minnie and cut her, taking her blood. She let out a loud scream.

Harry and Minnie were both laying on the floor bleeding heavily. Harry more, for Bella cut him deeper. They watched as they put the blood into the cauldron, and then they cut off one of Quirrell's fingers and put it in the pot. Minnie and Harry had no idea what they were up to. Then they dropped the thing in the blanket in it.

The water bubbled and it started dissolving into the shape of a body. Within a few minutes the thing in the blanket was a human. A very foul looking one, he had slits for a nose and eyes, they were snake like eyes. His skin was a bluish green and his smile was yellow. Minnie shrieked at the sight of him.

"What … are …. You?" Minnie asked faintly.

"I am Lord Voldermort. Now I have to get rid of you and your brother. He already looks dead." He went to raise his wand, and it was knocked out of his hand. "Severus, a traitor. Shall I punish you now with your daughter, or let you watch me kill her?" He laughed.

"Neither" Dumbledore came into the room.

"Oh Severus you are hiding behind the only wizard I am weaker then are you. What a coward."

"If I am a coward for protecting my daughter from you then so be it." Severus snapped.

Bella grabbed Lord Voldermort and in a flash they disappeared. Quirrell was right behind them. Severus and Lily ran over to Minnie and Harry lying there on the floor in their own blood.

"Dad, I am sorry." Harry said as he passed out on the floor.


	30. Changes

Readers will you please leave me some ideas on what you want to see happen. And with your ideas I will try to work them in.

Minnie woke up in Saint Mungo's Hospital and when she opened her eyes Severus was sitting at her bedside.

"Daddy, where am I? Are we at Hogwarts hospital?" Minnie grabbed her fathers hand.

"No Minnie you are at Saint Mungo's, you have been out for a few days. How are you feeling?" Severus smiled at her and she smiled back.

"My arm is sore. You know who did this to my arm, Daddy it was Uncle Lucius. He didn't want to but The Dark Lord made him do it."

"Baby, Lucius is on the bad side. He chose that path a long time ago, I am afraid that he is not a great person. So I do not think that he was forced to do this?" Severus pushed he hair out of her face.

"No, he said that Bella was suppose to take all the blood and that he did not want to do it. Then Voldermort asked him if he was disobeying him and Lucius said no. Daddy I really do not think that he wants to do it. I think that he is being forced to do it."

"Baby, listen Lucius and Bellatrix are Lord Voldermort's best servants and they will do anything to serve him. They can not be trusted, believe me honey they are no good. So don't let them fool you."

"Daddy, What is that your arm?" She pulled his arm towards her.

"Umm…. It is a mark. Nothing to worry about." Severus pulled his arm away.

Lily came into the room with Harry shortly behind her.

"Oh I see you have came back to us also." She kissed her forehead.

"Yeah and I was just asking Daddy what was on his arm. He said it was nothing, but Bella has the same mark on her arm. What does it mean?" Minnie looked at Lily.

"That is something that your father is going to have to explain to you. Severus I think that it is time that you tell them." She smiled at him.

"Ok, I will tell them. Minnie and Harry I was once a death eater. I went over to the other side when you were born Minnie because I knew that Lord Voldermort would use you to his own advantages." Severus looked away from the children.

"What is a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Bella and Lucius are death eaters that is what they call them, and when you join Voldermort he marks you so he can control you. That is what this mark is and I have made a potion that can stop him from doing so. It will eventually be gone completely."

"Why did you join them they are mean." Minnie looked at her father.

"It is a long story baby and I think that you need to get some rest. I will tell you later."

"No Daddy I want to know why you did it now."

"Severus you might as well them everything now. Get it over with." Lily was sitting on the opposite side of Minnie's bed.

"Well when I was about seventeen I said something to your mother that was uncalled for, so she got mad at me and would not talk to me. She said that she will never forgive me and that I was nothing to her, she was in love with James. So I got really mad and that is when Lucius took me to the Dark Lord and I joined him. I regret that everyday of my life, it was the worst experience ever. When the dark Lord killed the Longbottem family and disappeared, no one knew where he was I was relieved and so was the Malfoy's. So you see only some went back with him and some went missing." He looked at Lily.

"So you did all this because mom was mad at you." Harry laughed.

"What is so funny Harry?" Lily looked at him.

"Well I would never do something like that for a girl. That would be silly." Harry smiled.

"Well I think that is very weird. Why did he kill the Longbottem's? Did you know about it?" She asked her father.

"He killed them baby because he thought that their son Neville was the one who was suppose to destroy him. He killed the three of them. He just vanished after that night. He is back now." Lily answered.

"Daddy did you know that he was going to kill them?" Minnie looked at her father.

"Yeah I knew the whole time. When I went to warn Dumbledore it was to late and they were already dead. That is when I left his side and went to the good one. You see I did not want him to kill them."

"I know daddy you could never hurt anyone." Minnie smiled and kissed her father's hand.

"Well I think that we should all get some rest. We are going to be released tomorrow." Harry walked out of the room.

"Lily can I speak to you out in the hall, now." Severus pulled her out of the room.

"What Sev? You look mad." Lily stood there.

"Well that is because I am the way you backed me into the corner back in that room was wrong. Once again you were being the good one and saying that my story needed to be told. I honestly did not want to tell them yet, but I had no choice." "Severus I do not see the big deal. They are not babies any more they are old enough to know everything."

"They need to be protected from him and we can not protect them if we cannot work together." Severus was starting to get angry.

"Sev where is this all coming from. We are a good team with the children."

"No we are not they get away with to much. When Minnie was little she tried to join him and all that happened was she got grounded. Then there is all the little stunts that they pull at school and we do nothing to them. Now Harry runs away, gets himself and his sister in trouble and you tell him that it is ok. It has to stop we have to start punishing them better."

"They are not bad kids, they are just always in the wrong spot at the wrong time that is all."

"No Lily! They go looking for the trouble, when they were suppose to be in their dorms they were in the chamber fighting a Horcoux. All they got was points taken away. It has to stop!" Severus was mad.

"You know how convincing Minnie can be and she has Harry so wrapped that when she tells him to do something he does it. Yeah and Harry is a mean to her but Sev they are brother and sister it happens. They will grow out of it soon." She smiled at him.

"Lily this is not funny." Severus stormed away.

When they all arrived at the house on Spinner's End. Lily and Severus did not talk the whole ride home.

"Ok both of you stop where you are." Minnie shouted.

"What is wrong Minnie" Lily asked.

"You two have not talked the whole time and that is not normal because you two always talk mine and Harry's ear off. The question is now what is wrong with you two?" Minnie gave them an answer me now look.

"Nothing is wrong Minnie. Now get in the house. Yours and Harry's Hogwarts letter are on the table. You two go and get them." Severus opened the front door. The two kids ran in the house.

"They are smart, well Minnie is. I mean she knows everything. Harry follows her for a reason." Lily went to walk into the door.

"Lily do not try to overlook the fact that I am mad at you. Just because we are keeping it from the children does not mean it is going to go away." Severus went up to the bed room, and Lily spied on Harry and Minnie were talking.

"Ok, Harry there is something off with our parents. I think that they are fighting." Minnie was folding her letter to put it away.

"if they are it is none of our business. Let them work it out and everything will be ok." Harry went to the fridge.

"Harry do you ever think of anyone but yourself or your stomach." Minnie slammed the fridge.

"Minnie what is your problem, I am hungry." Harry pushed her out of the way.

"Harry, mom and Daddy are fighting and that could mean bad things in the future." Minnie slapped him. "Harry are you laughing at me."

"Yes Minnie because it is just a simple a little fight and you are blowing way out of the cauldron." Harry was laughing.

"I am glad you think that this is funny, you Git. Well if you are just going to watch your family go down the drain that is your choice. I am going to do something." Minnie stormed off and ran into Lily.

"Minnie what are you doing?" Lily smiled at her.

"What am I doing. What are you doing?" Minnie crossed her arms.

"I was just standing here listening to you and Harry fight. So both of you sit down, we need to talk." She sat at the table, Minnie and Harry did also.

"Why do we have to do this?" Harry asked while stuffing a pudding in his face.

"Because Harry, I want to clear up what Minnie thinks is going on." She looked over at Minnie and smiled.

"Well are you and Daddy fighting?" Minnie looked at her mother.

"We had a little fight, but I am sure that everything is going to be ok. We are trying to work things out, but that means that things are going to change." "What do you mean change are you and Daddy divorcing?" Minnie had tears built up in her eyes.

"No baby not at all, I mean that things with you and Harry are going to change." "No I am happy with the way things are." Harry smiled.

"Well that is to bad, because they are changing. I am going to be more involved when you two get into trouble, so that not just your father has to deal with it. Do you guys understand what I am saying?"

"I do and that will be fine with me. As long as it means that you and Daddy are going to stay together." Minnie smiled. "I guess that it is ok." Harry had his arms crossed.

"Ok now let's start with punishing Harry for running away. When you are at the Weasley's you are not allowed to play Quiddich or Wizard Chess with Ron, or any of the other children. Now for Minnie when she snuck off to see Draco. You will not be allowed any owls for the rest of the summer. Oh yeah Harry your punishment is also for the rest of the summer." She kissed them both on the head and walked out of the room.

"I guess I do not like these new changes. I hate when parents gain up on us." Minnie said. "Oh yeah and Harry you have some pudding on your chin." She laughed and walked out.


	31. Triwizard

The summer was really long for Harry and Minnie because they were grounded from all the things that they loved to do for the stunts they pulled. The time had arrived when they were on their ways to the Weasley's.

"Harry are you ready? " Minnie looked into his bedroom.

"Almost, Minnie you do realize that we are not going to have fun at the Weasley's because we are still grounded there and Mrs. Weasley will stick to it." Harry threw his last piece of clothing in the suitcase.

"Well if we outsmart the adults in the house then it will be no problem at all. Like play chess at night when Molly is in bed. I am getting Ginny to send an owl to Draco, and we are not grounded from bugging each other. Now come on lets go." She smiled at him and left.

When they arrived at the Burrow Severus and Lily filled in Molly and Arthur. The children went into the rooms that they were staying in.

"Ginny can I get you to do me a big favour?" Minnie smiled.

"What is it Minnie. Will it get me into big trouble?"

"No I want you to send Draco a letter for me tonight. Can you please do that."

"I could, but I thought that you were mad at him. He is the one that gave you to Lord Voldermort."

"I know but I think that he was forced to do it. I just want to hear his side of the story. You do understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand I would do the same for my boyfriend. So I will do it you write the letter and I will send it." She smiled and left her in the room.

Minnie wrote:

Draco,

I am only writing to you now because my father had taken my owl away for the whole summer, because I snuck out with you. I thought that you were a good friend and that you loved me. I was wrong wasn't I. How could have turned me into the Dark Lord knowing that he would hurt me. He almost killed me. But with saying that I know what he is capable of, so I think that you were forced to give me up. If you were I would really love to hear your story and why you did it. Draco I really do like you a lot and want to be your girlfriend so please say you still feel the same.

Minerva Snape

Draco's owl arrived that night and he wrote:

Minnie,

I was forced to give you up, you have no idea how scary the Dark Lord really can be. He threatened me and my family. I am so sorry that I had to do that to you. The feelings for you are true and I want you to be my girlfriend, but if everyone knows about it then it will put you into a lot of danger. So we can be together in secret, no one at all could ever know. It is only to keep you safe, so I never have to do that to you again. See you at school.

Draco Malfoy

Minnie folded the letter and sat it in her trunk, she dozed off and went to sleep. The rest of the stay at the Burrow was fun for the children because they had each other and that is all they needed. Minnie had developed a crush on Ginny's older brother Charlie.

"Charlie, do you have a girlfriend in Romania?" Minnie smiled at him.

"No , and why are you asking?" Charlie laughed.

"Just wondering. I think that you are the hottest Weasley brother." She smiled at him.

"Oh I see where you are going with this and you are way to young for me. You would be better off with Ron, Fred, or Gorge." Charlie looked over at his brothers.

"Are you serious me go out with them. I would rather stay single for the rest of my life." She walked off.

"What was that all about?" Molly walked in the room.

"Um ….. Minnie told me that she liked me and that she thought I was the hottest of the Weasley boys. I think she was hitting on me." He smiled.

"Don't even think about it Charles Nickolas Weasley. She is only a baby and do not forget she is the daughter of Severus Snape." She patted him on the back and walked away.

"Oh I am sure he will not mind when she is old enough."

The children came down with their trunks and got into the car. As they were all piling in Charlie handed Minnie a not and told her to wait until she got on the train to read it.

They arrived at the platform and boarded the train. Harry and Minnie got on the train without their parents there this year.

"Harry we are going to be bothered about our parents this year again. Also we are going to go asked about the event with Lord Voldermort. I have no idea what to expect this year." She looked around and noticed Draco, she waved and smiled.

"Well we will be fine. Minnie why are you still talking with him. He is the reason for you getting caught." He pulled her on the train. "What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing, and I am not mad at Draco. Why can't you let me be and stop acting like my father." She went into the car that they were all sitting in.

Minnie opened the note she read: Minerva, I know how you feel about me. I think that it is more then a crush. I do want to feel the same way about you, but you are too young right now. So give it a few years and then maybe we will have a chance. Do not tell a soul that I wrote you this letter.

Charlie.

Minnie smiled she looked over at Ginny who was now sitting beside her. She tucked the note back into her pocket.

"What was that Minnie?"

"Oh just a note that Draco gave me." She smiled.

"Did you guys hear there is some sort of tournament going on at our school this year." Ron broke the silence.

"Really, what type?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, but I hope I can try out." He laughed.

"You try out for a tournament. I do not think that is going to happen." Hermione laughed. Ginny and Minnie joined her.

The rest of the train ride was silent. When they arrived at Hogwarts they got on the carriages and were took to the great hall. The sorting ceremonies sorted another forty students into the houses. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. So I am proud to present one of the schools that are contending, Madame Maxine and her lovely ladies from Beaubaxton."

The girls came in the head mistress was a giant, all the girls were beautiful, they flowed in all the boys watched and all the girls were disgusted. ".. and now the other school Igor Karkaroff and his boys from Drumstrang." They all came stomping in and the one everyone had their eyes on was Victor Krum.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch"

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." He sat down.

The crowd went into an uproar and were shouting out things that they were thinking about the age restriction.

"Silence! They are the rules and everyone will stick to them. For the safety of all of you. So we have decided that their will be an age ring around the cup, so anyone under the age will not be able to put their name in the cup. With all that said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore sat in his chair.

"The age thing really sucks. I was going to join, but I guess I can't" Minnie and Ginny were heading up to their dorms.

"It probably would not be that great anyway. There are a lot of dangerous things that could happen, we do not have the smarts to apply ourselves right. Your father would not let you anyway." Ginny laughed.

"Haha you are not very funny." As they turned the corner Draco was standing there.

"Hey, I am stealing your friend for a minute." Draco smiled at Ginny.

"Go ahead, but be nice to her. Make sure she comes back alive." Ginny went into the Gryffindor tower.

"She has not forgiven me." Draco kissed Minnie.

"Draco we cannot do this we are suppose to keep it a secret for my safety. We will get caught if you keep this up." She pushed him away.

"What are we going to do for the Yule Ball then?" Draco asked.

"We will have to take different people. Draco it is the only way. So next time you want to see me make it more private." She walked into the tower.

"So what did he want?" Ginny looked over at her.

"He tried to kiss me, but I told him that we had to keep it down low. He is fine with that." She smiled.

"I still think that you are being blind because he is dangerous. His father and Aunt are Death Eaters, and they want you dead."

"Ginny there is nothing to worry about."

"Really dying is nothing to worry about. I am glad that your life means so much to you." Ginny went back to reading her book.

"Why are you being like this. I told you that I forgave him so just leave it at that. Good-night Ginny see you in the morning." Minnie stomped up the stairs.


	32. Champions

Every student that was mad about the age restriction and tried to pass the ring, none of them did. Fred and Gorge were two of those people.

"Are you guys ready to see the pros go across the line of unfairness." Fred pulled out a potion.

"You are not going to be able to outsmart Dumbledore, you fools." Hermione smiled at them.

"Really, well watch this you will see smarty pants." They drank the potion and crossed the line dropped the names in the cup.

As the crowd cheered and applauded the twins. The were threw out of the ring, when they stood up their faces were covered in a grey beard they aged many years.

"I told you that you would not be able to outsmart him." She left.

"You two do know what this means." Minnie laughed.

"No please enlighten us." Fred replied in a annoyed tone.

"Well you two will have to go to the hospital wing and that means that Dumbledore will know what you two did. You guys really need to start using your brain." She couldn't stop laughing.

Severus Snape walked into the room were everyone was laughing at the boys who were doing their best impression of Albus.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" He looked at the twins.

"Yeah, we are actually." Fred replied laughing.

"Well, you two do realize that you are in trouble so come with me. For the rest of you the circus is over and the clowns are leaving town. So get back to your day." Severus left, pulling the twins behind him.

It was the day for the champions of each house to be picked out of the cup. The children piled in one at a time. When they were all seated and calmed down Albus stood up to speak.

"Good evenings students. I hope that everyone is enjoying yourselves here at Hogwarts. Now for the moment that you all have been waiting for the champions for each house are going to be chosen." The cup lit up and threw out the first name. "Ok we have or champion for Drumstrang, and the lucky boy is Victor Krum." The hall went crazy and cheered as he walked up to the front of the hall. As the next name was threw out of the cup Victor went into the Champion's room. " and next we have our champion for Beaubaxton, the lucky lady is Fleur Delacour." Everyone stood up and cheered once again. Another name was thrown out of the cup. "and finally our champion for Hogwarts is Cedirc Diggory." The cheers were louder then the rest of the champions were. "Now we have our three champions we are going to announce the date for the first challenge….." the cup spit out another name, it flew down to Dumbledore.

He stared at the name on the parchment, it was silent for a long moment. "Harry Potter" Albus mumbled.

Lily and Severus jumped up and looked at him with shock across their face.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled.

Hermione and Ron pushed him up to the front of the hall. He joined Albus at the front.

"Harry go back with the others please." Albus was shocked just like the others.

Harry went back with the other Champions.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing back here?" Cedric asked.

"I was chosen to be in the tournament with the rest of you." Harry was still in shock, for he did not put his name in the cup.

"You are not allowed to be in ze challenges. You are to young Arry Potter." Fleur was angry.

"I did not put my name in the cup. I have no idea how it got there." Harry tried to explain himself.

"I am sure that you did not." Cedric was furious that he had to share the Hogwarts glory with someone else.

"How could he?" Victor stood up. "No one could get passed the age line, so how could he be any different."

"I bet zat Dumbledore put his name in. Arry is his favourite." Fleur walked away.

The teachers came down to where they all where.

"Harry how did you do it?" Lily grabbed him.

"Mom I didn't, I never put my name in that thing. I promise." He looked his mother in the eyes.

"I believe him. Then how could this happen Albus?" Lily was worried.

"I do not know Lily, but we can not take him out of it now. When the cup has chosen the one has to do it."

"There must be a way around it, Albus. There had to be." Minerva pleaded.

"I am afraid there is not. There will be four champions this time." Albus kept starring at Harry.

"So all the first will be on November 24. Be prepared for anything." Albus left the room and all the teachers followed him.

Severus, Lily and Harry were standing there alone, Minnie came running down.

"Harry how did you do it? You scum bag." She pushed him. "Daddy, mom. What are you two doing down here. I thought that all the teachers left." She smiled at them.

"Minnie your brother did not put his name in there someone else did it." Lily looked at her.

" Minnie and what you just did was uncalled for." Severus added.

"But daddy I wanted to be in it so bad, and I couldn't. For some odd reason Harry gets everything in this family." She stormed off.

"She will come to." Severus smiled and walked away.

"Harry are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Lily asked.

"I think so, mom I mean I took on Lord Voldermort a few times. I am sure I can handle some small tasks compared to him they are simple." He laughed and hugged her.

When he arrived at the Gryffindor tower the was a party started for him.

"Congrats Harry." Seamus punched his arm.

"Thanks" Harry rubbed his arm.

"Well Harry, tell us how you did it." Fred and Gorge asked with a smile on their face.

"I didn't that is the thing. I did not put my own name in the cup." Harry explained.

"Ok we believe you." Fred laughed.

The rest of Harry's week went with him telling everyone how he did not put his name in the cup, and everyone not believing that is was true. Some of them became his friends, but some of them were angry with him.

Minnie had not been to impressed with all of her brother new found fame. When she would see him coming she would go a separate way. She was angry.

Minnie was in a potions class one day when she finally blew her lid about Harry.

"Miss Snape can you tell us the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion, since you do not seem to be with us today." Severus asked her.

"No I do not think I can. I am not in the mood to pay attention in this stupid class anyway." She snapped at her father.

"Minerva Snape open you book to page 43 and tell me the ingredients for the potion." His voice was getting tense.

"No you tell everyone the ingredients, Professor because I do not want to open my book." She smiled.

"ok that is quite enough ten points from Gryffindor and now thanks to Miss Snape's mouth you will all have to write a paper on the ingredients of a Polyjuice potion and their purpose for it in the potion. It will be due Wednesday morning." Severus's lip curled at his daughter.

The whole class left except for Minnie who was told to stay back after class.

"Minerva what was your problem today?" Severus asked her.

"Well I have had enough of being the smart one. Daddy Harry always gets all the attention for everything that he does. When I do something great I get good marks that is not enough." Minnie crossed her arms.

"You are a very smart girl and I do not want you wasting your time on Harry and him being popular right now. You know that will fade one day and he will have nothing, but you Minnie you will have your smarts." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Can you stop doing that in public. It is getting a little bit embarrassing." She smiled at him.

"Minnie we are not in public." He laughed.

"Well anyone could have walked in and that would not be good. I love you Daddy." She ran out of the classroom.

After that day Minnie was no longer jealous of Harry because she knew that what her father said was true.


	33. Charlie

November came quickly and the four champions were getting a lot of attention from everyone. It was really getting to Harry he was not one for everyone admiring him and asking him questions all the time.

Minnie, Ginny and Hermione were enjoying how much it was driving Harry mad.

"So Harry how was class today?" Hermione laughed.

"It was horrible. Professor McGonagall talked about the task all day and how it would mean so much if someone from her house could win the cup. I know what she was saying in not so many words. It is not funny girls, everyone is staring to get really annoying and I did not even put my name in that thing." Harry was frustrated.

"Ok Harry, everything be over when people see you lose the first challenge. All the attention will go to the others." Minnie laughed.

"I am not going to lose Minnie. When will you three have confidence in me like everyone else." Harry snapped.

"We won't" Ginny added.

Just then an owl came in the window and the letter landed on Minnie's knee.

She opened it and it said:

Minnie,

This is Charlie and I am writing this to you because I am on the grounds of Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. I would really like to see you, if that is ok. So reply back a yes or no answer and then I will give you a place and a time.

Love Charlie.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"It was a friend, just wanting to talk." Minnie smiled. She wrote on a piece of parchment yes and gave it back to the owl.

Later that evening while her and Ginny were studying for their potions quiz in the morning the same bird flew in and dropped another piece of parchment on her lap.

"Who is sending you these?" Ginny asked.

"I will tell you if you keep it a secret. You can not say a word to anyone. You hear me." Minnie gave her the serious look.

"Ok I will not tell anyone at all. I promise, now tell me."

"It is your brother Charlie. He and I have been keeping in touch since this school year started. He and I are going to meet tonight."

"Oh that is cool can I come with you?" Ginny smiled.

"No because Charlie and I need to talk about something private. Sorry."

"What do you have to talk to my brother about privately?"

"Ginny, you also have to promise not to mention this to anyone. Not even your parents, Ok?"

"Yes, I promise Minnie. What is it?"

"Well, Charlie and I want to start a relationship with each other, but our ages are not letting us. So we have to keep it a secret."

"Ew, you and my brother that is not right. I mean it is better then Draco. It is still wrong."

"It could be worse. It could be Ron." Minnie laughed.

"Fine. You have won, but what does that mean for you and Draco." "What he don't know right now won't hurt him. Will it." She smiled.

"But what if you hurt Charlie?"

"I won't let it get to that. Ginny I will not hurt your brother at all." She hugged her and opened the letter.

'Minnie met me in the forbidden forest, down behind Hagrid's hut I will be on the edge of it. I will see you then.

Charlie'

"I have to go. I will see you later Ginny. Good-night." Minnie left and went to the forbidden forest.

"Charlie. Charlie" She whispered.

"Minnie I am over here."

She looked over and seen him.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Well, when I was with one of the Dragons tonight it bit me. I will be fine tho." He smiled at her.

"Why did you want to see me tonight?"

"I was wondering how much you truly like me?"

"I really like you Charlie. This summer I had so much fun with you. I felt more then a friendship tho. What about you?"

"I felt the same thing, but Minnie our age is different."

"Charlie it is only a nine year difference. It really does not matter much." she looked him in the eyes.

"I guess not." He kissed her.

"Do we have to keep it a secret?" She asked him.

"I think that we should for now. I mean I am not ready to face your father and my mother will be crazy. So yeah I think for now we should keep it a secret ok." "Yeah that will be fine. I don't think that I am ready for my father yet either. I mean when I was dating Draco he went mad." She laughed.

"Also I will be able to see you for the rest of the school year, I am staying to help with the tournament. I will also be home for Christmas and the summer."

"That would be great, but what is the first task?"

"It is dragons, I think that you should give Harry a warning. He will need it." "oh I will, but I really should be going now. Professor McGonagall does her rounds soon." She smiled and kissed him again.

"See ya Minnie."

She arrived back at the castle all happy and cheery.

"Minnie, what did Charlie want?" Ginny scared her as she walked into the girls dorms.

"Oh he wanted to let me know that he likes me. Ginny we kissed it was amazing. I think he and I have something good going to happen." She smiled and went to bed.


	34. Sibling Rivalry

It was the day of the task and Harry was nervous and unprepared. Minnie loved seeing her brother like that.

"Harry, why are you so jumpy?" Minnie laughed.

"Well it could be the fact that I have to do something that I have no idea what I am doing!" Harry was pacing in the common room.

"Oh my I forgot to tell you." Minnie laughed.

"What? Tell me what?" Harry looked at her.

"Well I went to see Charlie about three days ago, and he told me to tell you that the challenge was dragons." She smiled at him.

"What! You are just telling me this now!" Harry was angry.

"Yeah, I completely forgot. Sorry." She smiled and left.

"Oh, I can not believe her! How could she do this to me that little…"

"Harry, who are you so angry at." Ron came down from the dorms.

"Minnie, she has known what the task was all this time and she never told me once." Harry sat on the couch.

"How did she know? What is the task?" Ron sat beside him.

"Well the task is dragons and Charlie told her."

"Dragon? How did she find out from Charlie?" Ron was confused, Ginny walked in.

"Why are you two talking about Charlie?" She sat down.

"Well Charlie told Minnie what the task was and she only just told Harry. The real question is why would he tell her?"

"Um…. maybe he thinks that telling Harry's sister would be smart." Ginny looked away.

"Ginny what aren't you telling us?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." She could not look at them.

"Well is she trying to be more then friends with him? Ginny! Answer."

"Well no." She ran off.

"Ron if your older brother is hitting on my little sister that will not be good for him." Harry looked at him.

"I know." Ron looked worried.

Harry went to the Quiddich field were the tournament was being held. When he arrived all the others were already there, pacing and worried.

"Good luck everyone." Harry broke the silence.

"Zhanks Arry Potter." Fleur smiled at him.

"You to Harry." Victor replied.

Cedric would not speak a word, for he was still mad that there was more then one Hogwarts champion. Albus and all the judges came in. Harry, Fleur, Victor and Cedric all put their hand in the bag and pulled out the dragon that they would be fighting for the egg. Harry picked the horn tailed dragon.

"Harry you are first today because we are going by age and you are the 14 year old. So let's get started."

As Harry went out there he had no idea what to do. Harry was quick on his feet and he managed to call his broom into the cage with them. He flew around the dragon and got the egg. The whole school was pleased on Harry's get tactics.

"Harry I really can't believe that you are still alive." Minnie laughed. Harry ignored her.

"Harry are you there?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well you have been ignoring Minnie the whole way up to the towers." Ginny looked over at Minnie.

"Well maybe it is because she held back important information that could have prepared me better for the task but no. She is useless." Harry snapped.

"Useless! How in the bloody hell am I useless Harry Potter?" Minnie yelled.

"While I will be going now." Ginny left.

"You can do nothing, every time that you get into trouble I have to save you. Minnie you know what if it was not for me you would be dead!"

"Really I would be dead, I think that it is the other way around. I got you out of a simple bonding charm because you were to stupid to figure it out!"

"Yeah, well I am the one who had to fight off the bloody snake and all you did was sit there. How is that helping." "Harry you are a piece of work you are. I was making sure that my friend was ok."

"Really well I think that you get to friendly with to many people."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean you idiot!"

"It means Draco and Charlie you are turning into a slease. Minnie what if I told your Daddy what would he do." "Charlie were in the hell do you get Charlie from?"

" I know how you got your information about the dragon, you flirted with him and then never even bothered to tell me."

"Yeah I am seeing Charlie but that is none of your business, You know what you are just jealous because I can get snogged and no girl wants to snogg you because you are gross, unless of course you count a ghost!" Minnie pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do with that Minnie?" Harry also pulled out his wand.

"This, Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he fell backwards. She went over to him and pointed her wand at him.

"Minnie clam down." Harry looked scared.

"Why are you scared? Harry who is useless now!" She pointed closer to his face.

"Minnie I am sorry, I did not mean it."

"Yes you did and I mean this….."

"Minerva stop!" Severus yelled.

"Daddy, you are saved again Potter." Minnie pulled her wand away and Harry got up.

"What is going on here?" Lily gave Harry his wand.

"Nothing, just leave and let me finish." Minnie looked at Harry.

"It was a fight that got out of control." Harry added.

"Tell me what happened. How did you end up on the floor with Minnie over you with a wand." Severus asked.

"Well it started when this idiot called me useless." Minnie snarled at Harry.

"No it stated when Minnie held back information about the task today." Harry gave her a dirty look.

"What? Ok really when did it start." Lily looked at them both. "Harry is right I held it back, it was only because I wanted to see him lose. That didn't happen now did it. He is still alive." Minnie replied.

"How did you know about the task." Severus was curious.

"Her boyfriend told her all about it." Harry interrupted, Minnie's eyes grew wide.

"Minerva I thought I told you about the Malfoy boy!" Severus looked at his daughter with anger in his eyes.

"No it wasn't Draco dad it was Charlie, Charlie Weasley." Harry smiled.

"Minnie is he really telling the truth." Lily asked.

Minnie ran away in tears to the Gryffindor common room. Severus left in a hurry also. Severus arrived where the dragon trainers were staying and he pounded on the door.

"What? What do you want?" Charlie opened the door and his face dropped.

"Charlie Weasley are you and Minnie seeing each other?" Severus was furious.

"No what made you think that, Sir" Charlie swallowed his words.

"I am warning you boy stay away from her." Severus walked off.

The next few weeks were really quiet at the Gryffindor tower and Minnie was always sneaking off to see Charlie. One night when Charlie actually came to the door and didn't avoid her, for he had to tell her something only.

"Minnie you are here again." Charlie smiled.

"Yes, but you have been ignoring me. Why?" She pushed her way into the tent.

"Minnie we can't see each other. You are to young. You are only 13 and I can get into big trouble for that."

"Can we at least have this last night, like go star gazing or something." Minnie grabbed his hand.

"Ok, let's go star gazing."

They left and went into an empty part of the forest to look at the beauty of the stars.

"So what you are saying is that we can't ever be together, because I am to young." Minnie asked.

"No not ever I mean until you are at least legal age. I mean sixteen that is the age of consent here and that will have to be the age you are before we even think of being boyfriend and girlfriend." Charlie smiled.

"Oh I see so three years. I have to wait, that is a really long time and what if you find someone else?" Minnie turned to him.

"I won't, I mean I have been single for four years now and I think that I can wait a few more. Listen tho I will have to work a lot and that will make the time go by. So you keep yourself busy and the three years will go by faster then you know it." He smiled at her.

"Ok, but I should be going it is late and I do not want to be caught by anyone, and my father is on duty tonight." Minnie kissed his cheek and left. While she was leaving the forest she ran into Draco. He grabbed her by the arm.

"So Minnie you are seeing someone else behind my back that is." He tightened his grasp.

"No Draco I am not. We are just friends. I have been talking to him about problems and stuff. Can you please let go of my arm you are hurting me." She had fear in her voice.

"Sorry, so you are not with that Weasley boy."

"No he is way to old for me. I love you Draco and only you." She hugged him and in her eyes was fear of what he could do to her.


	35. Yule Ball

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took, But past an hour - the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Harry came out from underneath the water in Myrtle's bathroom.

"You figured it out, I knew you would." Myrtle came out of the water. Harry jumped.

"Myrtle, do not do that." Harry pulled the golden egg over his unclothed body.

"Why hide Harry. I think that we have a healthy relationship." Myrtle smiled.

"I have to go." Harry jumped out of the water and got dressed as fast as he could.

When Harry arrived in the common room everyone had their faces I a book.

"Hey Harry!" Ron waved.

"Hey, I figured out the message that the egg had." He sat down between Hermione and Ron.

"So what was it?" Hermione looked up.

"They are mermaids and they are going to take something that is important to us. We have an hour to retrieve it."

"I wonder what they are going to take?" Ron looked at Harry.

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see."

"Hermione have you seen Minnie?" Ginny asked.

"No she was on the grounds outside last time I seen her." Hermione answered.

"Oh it is just that she was suppose to help me with my potions homework tonight. Hi Harry, have you figured out the egg yet?" She smiled at him.

"Yes I have figured it out. Thanks for asking." Harry smiled back.

"Harry do you know who you are taking to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked.

"No I am not sure yet. I have no idea who would want to go with me." Harry answered.

"Well, Harry I think I know someone who would." Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"I do not think so. She is my sister." Ron snapped Hermione a dirty look.

"Really do you think she would if I asked her?" Harry smiled.

"I think so. Harry just ignore Ron." Hermione gave Ron a look that he often got from his mother.

Minnie was sitting by the river when Draco came up behind her.

"Minnie what are you doing out here?" He sat down beside her.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about. What are you doing out here, don't you have detention today?"

"Yes, I was suppose to but Professor McGonagall had something more important to do. It had to do with the Yule ball. So I got a free pass this time."

"Oh I see." Minnie kept looking at the sun hitting the water, trying to avoid eye contact with Draco.

"Why are you so distant from me lately?" He grabbed her hand.

"No reason I just have things on my mind. Like Harry and the other tasks that he has to do. I mean I do not let on that I care so much, but I do. He is my brother and I do not want him to get hurt." She smiled at him and looked away.

"I see, but there is more. Minnie you use to tell me everything that you were having problems with."

"I know Draco but things do change and so have I. You need to give me some space."

"It is that night that Peter grabbed you and he took you to the Dark Lord. I thought that you had forgiven me for that."

"I have Draco, it is much more difficult then that. So please just leave it as it is!" She stormed off.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all on the couches in the common room when Minnie stormed in.

"Minnie there you are I have been looking for you. You were suppose to help me with potions." Ginny stood up and went over to her.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot I am sorry. Are you able to do it now?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah where do you want to do it at?"

"In the dorms would be the best. It is more quiet in there."

"ok lets go then. See you guys later."

They both finished their essays on truth serum.

"Minnie do you think that you could possibly convince your brother to ask me to the Yule Ball?" Ginny smiled at her.

"My brother? Are you serious?" Minnie laughed.

"Yes your brother why?"

"He is gross Ginny. Why would you possibly want to go with him?"

"I happen to like him a lot. Please could you do this for me?"

"Fine I will try to convince him to ask you. You have to be one hundred percent sure that you do want to go with him." she laughed.

"Of course I do. Thank you so much Minnie. By the way who are you going with?" "I think Draco. I mean there is no one else I would like to go with."

The girls went to the library where they found the other three. Harry was sitting by himself trying to figure out how to breath under water for an hour, when Minnie sat beside him.

"Harry I need to talk to you about something."

"What Minnie?" Harry looked up at her.

"Well I know someone that wants you to ask her to take her to the Yule Ball. Do not ask me why she wants you to take her, because I have no idea." Minnie smiled.

"Well who is she Minnie?"

"It is Ginny, she likes you and wants you to ask her. I think you should do it because if you don't then you will miss out on a good thing. By the way I think she is the best you will get." She laughed.

"That is not funny. Minnie you are smart, can you tell me how to breath under water for an hour?"

"Harry it is easy. You just have to find some Gillyweed and I happen to know where to get some."

"Really can you get for me for the next task?"

"yeah, the next task is not until February anyways. So I will have it by then."

"Thanks."

It was now Christmas and everyone was more worried about the ball then the presents that they had all received.

"Ginny so you are actually going with my brother. I still can't believe that."

"Yeah I think it will be great."

"Do you know who Ron decided to take?"

"Yeah he is taking Luna. That should be interesting considering her don't even like her." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah and Hermione is taking Viktor Krum. I think she is the luckiest girl there tonight."

"You are telling me that if Viktor was to ask you to the ball you would have taken him instead of Draco?"

"Yeah, I would be a fool not to."

They all went down to meet their dates. When Minnie walked into the Great Hall with Draco and seen how nice it had been she had never seen it this beautiful before.

"Draco isn't this the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen?" Minnie looked at him.

"No Minnie, I think tonight you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He kissed her lips, just as he did this Severus walked in with Lily.

"Lily did you just see that. Minnie and Draco are here together. I told her to stay away from him and she deliberately disobeyed me." He went to go over to her.

"Severus not now let her enjoy her night she is safe here in the castle." She smiled at him.

"Fine, but I will not take my eyes off of her all night. She will not sneak away with him."

"Ok Sev you do that, but can you please enjoy your night also." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

As the night progressed there was a lot of dancing and kids sneaking off with their dates. Every teacher had their turns to patrol a certain area of the castle to make sure that every student was behaving appropriately. Severus was on carriages. As he was pulling students out and taking points from their houses Igor confronted him.

"Severus, do you feel it. The mark is getting darker. He is back and he will be calling us soon. We have to return to our master." He rolled up his sleeve.

"I will not be returning to the Dark Lord. Igor I am on the other side now, because the Dark Lord is trying to kill my daughter. I am done with him and he knows it." "You have already seen him?"

"Yes he has tried to kill my daughter twice now. So it was not in a good way."

"Severus you could lose your life for this, you do know that?"

"Yes Igor I am aware of that, but those are the chances I am willing to take to protect Minerva. So leave me alone about the mark."

"You out of all people. I thought that you would be the faithful one to the end. I guess I was wrong about you." Igor walked away.

Meanwhile in one of the carriages Minnie and Draco were in one snogging.

"Draco that is my father. What are we going to do?" Minnie was in a panic.

"He won't find us, just keep quiet." Draco replied.

They heard all the doors of the carriages opening and closing, and they heard all the houses that kept losing points. When it was silent they thought that they were safe. Then when they least expected it the door of the carriage swung open and they were pulled out.

"Minerva Snape and Draco Malfoy thirty-five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Minerva you stay with me and Draco you can leave."

Draco ran off leaving Minnie to face her father.

"Minerva I thought I warned you about being around Draco."

"You did, but I decided that I did not want to listen. Daddy I love him and I want to be with him. Guess what you will not stop me either."

"Really I think that you can be surprised what I can do."

"I don't think that I could be surprised because you are just all words lately and no action. I mean I hardly ever see you other then in class."

"Minerva you have detention for the rest of the semester and I will make sure you will not see him."

"Daddy that is unfair. I did nothing to get detention you can not do that." "I just did and just think you will get to spend more time with me." He grinned and walked away.

That night Hufflepuff lost 140 points, Ravenclaw lost 210 points, Slytherin lost 280 points and Gryffindor also lost 280 points and that was just with the ones who got caught. They all had a great time.


	36. The Second Task

The next few months for Minnie were torture as she was always doing extra work that her father had given her while in detention. This was his way of keeping her away from Draco and it was working.

"Daddy why are you doing this to me. I have no life other then school, and it is because you are over working me." Minnie asked her father while cleaning out the cauldrons.

"Minnie you have to learn to listen to what I tell you. Draco Malfoy is dangerous. Minnie he already had you caught by the Dark Lord once. Why do you think he won't do it again?"

"Daddy he was forced to it. If he did not do it Voldermort threatened to kill him and his mother. You were once under his commands could you say no?"

"Minnie it is not the same. I also learned how to say no to him and it was to protect you."

"So you are going to avoid my question."

"Yes I am now finish that one you are working on now and you can go to see Professor McGonagall."

"Why would I want to go and see her?"

"She asked me to send you when I was done with you."

"Ok, what does she want?"

"I don't know. If you stopped talking and finished cleaning that cauldron you would find out wouldn't you."

Minnie curled her lip at her father. She finished cleaning and left as she headed to the Transfiguration courtyard she remembered that she had to get Harry the Gillyweed first. So she took a shortcut to the Herbology class and cut a piece of Gillyweed off of the plant the Professor Sprout had on her desk. As she arrived in the Gryffindor tower she seen Ginny and Harry snogging.

"Ew, stop that I have something for you Harry."

"Sorry." Ginny turned around.

"Here is the Gillyweed. I have to go now." Minnie ran out of the room.

It was the 24th of February and the day of the second task. Harry was looking everywhere for Minnie but she was nowhere to be found.

"Ginny have you seen Minnie?"

"No she never came to bed last night either. Harry I have no idea where she is at."

"oh that is weird. Well I guess I will have to find her later, I can't be late for the task."

Harry headed down for the river and remembered what Minnie had told him about the Gillyweed. So when he arrived and the three of them were told to go and retrieve what the mermaids had stolen from them, he swallowed the Gillyweed and jumped in. At first he struggled for air and then before he knew it he was able to breath and swim like a fish.

Harry swam to the deepest spot of the river and seen the four bodies that were down there. For Fleur there was her little sister Gabrielle, Cho was there she was Cedric's girlfriend, for Viktor it was Hermione, and for Harry it was Minnie. Harry remembered as her untied Minnie that Fleur was out of the race so her little sister would not be saved. Harry held on to Minnie and went over to untie Gabrielle. When he touched her the mermaids came and attacked him hissing and telling him "only one". Harry did not listen he got her free and swam to the top, as Minnie and Gabrielle surfaced and started breathing again Harry got pulled down. Everyone on the surface watched and hoped that he would resurface again. A few minutes went by and Harry jumped up out of the water and was pulled to the dock.

"In last place Fleur Delacour, third Harry Potter, second Viktor Krum and in first Cedric Diggory. With what Harry just did and saved two instead of one we have decided as judges to reward him extra points which puts him in second and Viktor in third." Albus smiled and wrapped a blanket around Harry.

Minnie ran over and hugged Harry. "You are ok."

"Yeah why didn't you tell me that they were taking you?" "Harry I didn't know."

"Arry Potter zhanks for zaving my zizter." Fleur kissed him on the cheek. Harry's face turned all red.

That night in the common room the Gryffindor's threw a party for Harry.

"So Harry did you get any clue to what the next task is?" Ron asked.

"No they haven't told us anything. They said that we have to be prepared for anything." "That could be dangerous." Minnie added.

"I know." Harry's eyes widened.

"Well I am going to go for a walk I will see you guys around." Minnie left.

She went to the dungeons to see if Draco was wandering around down there. This was the first time that she had time to herself in two months. She went towards the Slytherin entrance before she got there she ran into Draco.

"Draco, you were just who I was looking for." She grabbed his hand and he pulled it away. "What's wrong?" "Why haven't I seen or heard from you in two months Minnie?"

"Draco that night at the Yule Ball my father gave me detention for the rest of the semester. I couldn't get the time. I am sorry."

"You better be sorry." Draco snapped.

"Please do not be mad. What can I do to make it up to you."

"Lets go out tonight stargaze and just do what we use to do."

"Ok lets do that." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

That night while they were staring at the stars and cuddling to each other all Minnie could think of was that night when Charlie told her that she would have to wait three years for him. She started to tear up.

"Minnie what is wrong?" Draco seen her cry.

"Nothing I was just thinking how much you mean to me. I really do love you Draco."

"Minnie I feel the same way about you." He kissed her.

Minnie looked at the stars and was relieved that she had thought of something to lie to Draco about. She was afraid to know what he would do, if he found out about Charlie.


	37. The Third Task

It was a beautiful day on the grounds of Hogwarts and all the students were outside having a great time. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Transfiguration Courtyard, studying. They were in different years but that never stopped them from using the excuse that they had to study together. Hermione and Minnie were on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hermione." Minnie said as she looked over at Ginny. "Do you think that they are spending to much time together?" She shook her head and turned to Hermione.

"No they are boyfriend and girlfriend now, so it is only right for them to spend time together." Hermione answered without taking her face out of her potions book.

"Well it is not right they are never apart." Minnie was looking over at them with disgust in her face.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Ron walked over to them and sat down beside Hermione.

"Well if you have to know we are discussing how wrong it is for Harry and Ginny to be spending so much time together." Minnie looked over at Ron who had just seen Harry kiss his sister.

"No Minnie you were saying how wrong it was. I think that it is perfectly fine." Hermione smiled while she slowly looked out of her book.

"Hermione I have to agree with Minnie. I hardly see Harry anymore he is always with my sister. I think they need to stop also." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"You two are so much alike and you do not even realize it." Hermione closed her book and looked at them.

"What is that suppose to mean? I am nothing like Ronald." Minnie spat.

"Well in this case you are, because you are both jealous of Harry and Ginny spending so much time together. It is because they are not spending it with you." Hermione smiled and walked away.

"She is a piece of work." Ron left, he turned away and shouted. "By the way Minnie I am nothing like you!"

Minnie smiled and went to the viaduct entrance where Draco usually hung out. She got there and the only ones there were Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Hey have you guys seen Draco?" Minnie walked over to the group.

"No he was in Potions class last time I seen him." Pansy gave Minnie a cold stare.

'Oh ok can you let him know that I was looking for him, when you see him." Minnie gave Pansy a snooty grin and strutted off.

The last task was upon Harry and he was worried about what he might have to do. The night of the task Harry was unable to sleep.

"Harry why are you still awake?" Ron tried to sneak in the room without anyone seeing him.

"I can't sleep with the task tomorrow and all. It is really stressful." Harry smiled at Ron. "Where were you?" Harry sat up in his bed.

"Nowhere just working on some last minute homework." Ron crawled into his bed.

The next morning came and Harry was working on only three hours of sleep. When he went down to the common room the others had a banner that read 'Good Luck Harry'.

"What is all this?" Harry smiled when he seen Ginny sitting there.

"We are having a small good luck party for you. So good luck." Minnie ran over and hugged Harry.

"Thanks everyone, so I will have to eat breakfast quick and then head to the Champion tent to get prepared for the task so I will so you all later." Harry went over to Ginny and kissed her.

Ginny, Minnie, Ron and Hermione were all on their way to the Quiddich Pitch where Harry was about to start the third challenge. They were all thrown back and knocked unconscious, when they woke up they were in some sort of maze.

"Where are we?" Minnie asked as she sat up and looked around.

"We have no idea, it looks like some sort of a maze." Hermione stood up to look around.

"Look!" Ron shouted and made them all jump.

"What? Ron what is it?" Ginny stood up.

"It is the Triwizard cup, this is the third task we are in the third task. We will have to sit here and wait for one of the Champions to came so we can touch it and it will get us out of here." Ron sat back on the ground and the girls stared at him in shock.

"How did you know that ?" Minnie asked.

"I studied everything on the tournament and that is usually what happens at the end they have to touch the cup to win." Ron grinned, because he outsmarted the girls.

"What is with that really weird grin?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at her.

"I think that he is smiling like that because he knows something that we did not. Ron but the only thing is we really don't care about the cup." Ginny gave him a evil smirk and sat down.

They waited in the maze, and every chance they had they made fun and teased Ron.

"You guys really have to grow up." Ron was getting frustrated with them.

"Look it is Harry and Cedric they are coming and it looks like they are tied." Minnie sat up, the rest followed.

Harry and Cedric came running towards the cup, when they seen the others they stopped dead in their track.

"What in the bloody hell are you four doing in here." Harry's face was in shock.

"We have no idea we were waiting for one of you guys so that we could touch the cup and get out of here, so lets do it." Minnie looked at everyone.

They all circled the cup and put their hands on it. They all spun around and landed with a loud thud on a dark cold ground.

"This is not the Quiddich Pitch." Cedric stood up and looked around.

"No it isn't. Where are we then." Ginny asked as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Look, it is the Dark Lord. Harry he brought us here." Minnie pointed at the hooded figure in the distance. Harry jumped in front of them all.

"You mean he-who-must-not-be-named?" Ron's eyes widened with fear.

"Yes Ronald. He is the only one named Dark Lord." Hermione answered.

The hooded figures came towards them.

"I thought I told you Harry and Minnie were to touch the cup. What is with the others Igor." Voldermort's cold voice ran threw everyone.

"Igor, he is the head of Drumstrang, he was suppose to be ill today." Cedric whispered to the rest.

"Hi there, you all probably know who I am. The only thing is I do not know who all you guys are?" Voldermort smiled and faced them. They all jumped back in sight of him. "So you are all afraid of me?" He laughed. "So who are you all?" He asked.

They were silent. "Well answer the Dark Lord." Bellatrix came out of the darkness.

"You know who I am you fools!" Minnie snapped and stood beside Harry.

"Yes you foolish girl I know Minerva Snape and Harry Potter. Who are the ones that are behind you guys." "I am Ginerva Weasley." Ginny came and stood beside Harry.

"Oh a Weasley, nice. You are Harry's girlfriend to." He smiled.

"I am Cedric Diggory." He came forward beside Minnie.

"You are the one in the Tournament with Harry." Voldermort kept getting closer and closer to them.

"I am Ronald Weasley." Ron stood beside Ginny.

"You are her brother, right. I really do not like Arthur and his blood traitor family. What about you?" He looked over at Hermione.

"I am Hermione Granger." She slowly went beside Ron.

" You are the mud blood…." Voldermort's eyes lit up.

"… do not call her that you scum." Ginny interrupted.

"You are a feisty one also. Well that will not be good for you." Bellatrix gazed at her.

"Well let's see." Voldermort looked at all of them. "Crucio." he hit Hermione and threw her backwards she hit her head and became unconscious. "Well that rids of the mud blood."

Ron ran over to Hermione and grabbed her. The rest were in shock and did nothing.

"So I wonder who is next?" He looked at all of them standing there.

"None of them." Minnie went towards him, Harry grabbed her arm. "You want me take me just leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this." Minnie pulled away from Harry and was now standing in front of Voldermort.

"Really you would give yourself for your friends?" He put his wand to her neck and smiled.

"Yes, they do not need to be hut just do what you need to do and let them all go." Her eyes were filled with fear.

"You are a very brave girl willing to die to protect your friends." Voldermort looked into her eyes, he could not see into her mind. "Your father has taught you how to close your mind. Very smart." Voldermort sneered. "But that will not stop me from doing this Crucio!" He hit her with the spell.

She fell to the ground and screamed in pain, he held the cruse for a few moments then broke the hold when Harry ran over and knocked his wand out of hand. Cedric pulled Minnie over where they were all at.

"Harry Potter you stupid boy. Accio wand." Voldermort's wand flew into his hand. "See I am to powerful for that you will not beat me at the mere age of 14. I am much better then that."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

At the same time Bellatrix shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry and Bellatrix wands met each other. James came out of the light that was produced from the wands hitting each other.

"Harry when I tell you to let go of the wand do so and touch the cup. I can hold all of them off for a few moments so be quick. Harry do it now." James looked at his son.

Harry broke the hold they all ran to the cup. Ron grabbed Hermione, Harry pulled Ginny and Cedric was carrying Minnie who was shaking and in tears. They all touched the cup and arrive back on the Quiddich pitch all of the people gasped.

"Harry, Cedric? What is going on? How did they get into the maze?" Albus ran to them h was in shock.

"We were knocked out and when we woke up we were there." Ginny answered for them.

Snape and Lily came running out of the audience. When Severus realized that it was his daughter that was in hysterics. He tried to grab her but she would not let go of Cedric.

"No! don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Her voice was shaky and her face was buried into Cedric's chest.

"Minnie it is Daddy. Everything is ok now. Come here." he pulled her off of Cedric. She latched onto her father and was still in tears.

"Daddy!" Her voiced jumped.

"It is ok Minnie. Just breath." He kissed her head and she dozed off.


	38. The Real Draco

Minnie woke up in a hospital, she seen her father sitting by her side.

"Daddy, where is Cedric?" She opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room.

"Minnie he is in class. I will get him after class is over." Severus grabbed his daughter's hand and smiled at her.

"Ok. Daddy how long have I been in here?" Minnie sat up.

"Only two days, not long baby."

"Oh, Hermione she was hurt. How is she?" Minnie looked over and seen her on one of the beds.

"She has been out since the accident. She will be fine tho." He smiled at her.

"Ok. Was anyone else hurt?" Minnie was worried about all her friends.

"No they are all fine and in class right now. They will be here after class believe me they have been here both days since the accident." Severus seen his daughter smile.

Ginny, Ron and Harry al went to the hospital wing after all their classes were over.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Ginny ran over to Minnie when she seen her awake.

"I am fine, I am not sore or anything like that so I think that I will be able to go to the end of the year exams." She smiled at Ginny.

"You are always worried about work and school. You should be more worried about getting better." Ginny smiled.

"I am fine, can you do something for me, Please?" Minnie gave Ginny the eyes that Ginny could never say no to.

"What is it Minnie?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I want you to go and get Cedric for me. I really want to talk to him. Can you do that?"

"Of course, I thought that you were going to ask me to go and get Draco." Ginny got up and left the room.

""Harry!" Minnie yelled over to Harry.

"Hey, you are awake. How are you feeling?" He went over and sat beside her, Ron followed him.

"I am feeling great. How is Hermione doing?"

"She is fine, yesterday when we were here she opened her eyes for a brief moment. It wasn't long. I think that she will be fine. She will have to write her exams later tho." Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I think she will be fine with that as long as she gets to write it." Ron laughed.

Moments later Ginny came in with Cedric following close behind her. They were all laughing and Minnie was having fun joking around with the boys.

"It is good to see you having a great time." Cedric went over and smiled at her.

"Hey, Harry, Ron and Ginny can you give us a few moments?" Minnie asked.

"Yes we can." Ginny pulled the boys away.

"I'd rather leave her with him then Draco." Harry whispered to Ron, Ginny slapped him when she herd them.

"Be nice." She said.

"Cedric I am happy that you came. I just wanted to thank you for saving me that night. I mean Harry and Ron would have if they had to but you pulled me out of the way. I am really thankful for that." Minnie smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You know it was no problem at all. I am always up for helping a pretty lady." He bent over her and kissed her cheek, as he did that Draco seen and walked off.

Minnie got out of the hospital that evening so she could write her exams in the morning. She was leaving her fathers dorm when she ran into Draco. He stopped her and pulled her into the shadows.

"Draco hey what are you doing?" She looked at his face it was full of anger.

"I was wondering what you and Cedric are to each other?" His hand on her arm tightened.

"Draco we are just friends and he saved my life the other night. What is your problem?" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"I seen him kiss you today. That is not only being a friend." Draco was getting angry.

"That was a kiss that meant nothing. Draco I said thank you and he kissed my cheek there is nothing wrong with that. Now let me go!"

"No I want the truth you are seeing him also. I am not stupid Minnie, I can see what is going on."

"Really and what is going on." Minnie was still pulling her arm.

"You are still angry about what happened last summer that you are using me because you want to get me back. I am not going to allow that, you are my girlfriend and that is the way it will stay." Draco released her arm.

"Draco what if I said that I do not want to be your girlfriend anymore because I do not know who you are. You have changed a lot from the day that I met you." Minnie had tears in her eyes.

"I changed you have changed the most. I mean you tell me nothing and you are always around with other boys. What am I suppose to think Minnie?"

"You are suppose to trust me and you can. I am done tho because I am tired of you bulling me. Leave me alone. We are done." She went to walk away, he grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face. He froze where he stood, she ran off.

She went into Myrtle's bathroom and tried to figure out how to cover the mark on her face from everyone. When Myrtle came out of the stall.

"What is wrong with you. You are crying and hurt. Who did this?" Myrtle went in front of Minnie.

"Leave me alone, just go away." Minnie went to the other side.

"Well you are Harry's sister and I think that I should let him know that you are up here hurt and crying." She was flying around Minnie.

"Go away Myrtle, Harry has a girlfriend and it is not you so leave me alone."

Myrtle flew into the toilet. Ten minutes later Minnie seen Harry and Ginny come into the bathroom. She threw the book of curses into her bag and tried to sneak away.

"Minnie what is wrong?" Harry stopped her.

"Harry just go away. I am fine." Minnie turned her face away from Harry and Ginny.

"You are ok then why is your lip bleeding. Who did this to you Minnie? Tell me who did this?" Harry's face was filling fast with anger.

"No one it was a misunderstanding. Just leave me alone." She ran out of the bathroom. She was out by the main hall when she bumped into Cedric and made him drop all his books.

"Minnie are you alright? What is wrong." He gentle pulled her face up.

"Yeah I am fine. Let me help you with your books. I am sorry." She started picking his books up.

"Everything is not fine you are crying and have blood coming from your lip. How did this happen?" Cedric pulled her off of the floor.

"Fine Draco and I got into a fight and I broke up with him so he hit me. It is nothing to worry about. I have to go." She went to run off. Cedric pulled her around.

"Where is Draco now?" Cedric was hugging her.

"I don't know where he is. It is fine tho I will take care of this." she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Minnie you have to tell your father. He needs to know about it." Cedric sat on the stairs with her.

"I know I will tell him about it when I go home this summer. So just don't say anything, please." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I promise I won't tell him anything." He pulled her into a hug she cuddled to his chest. "How about I walk you up to your dormitory. So you can get some rest." He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah that sounds great." She stood up and followed. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Good-night Minnie, see you later."

"Night Cedric, thanks again for everything." She entered the common room. Harry and Ginny were sitting there sleeping on the couch. Minnie snuck by and went to bed.

The next day they all did their exams and when Minnie left after the potions exam. Severus stopped her after they were all done.

"Minnie can I talk to you?" He was staring at her face.

"Daddy I can't I have to pack for the train tomorrow." She wouldn't look at him.

"Minnie look at me, now." He pulled her face so that he could see her face. "What in the hell is this? Minnie who did it?" Severus's eyes were on fire.

"Daddy do not worry about it, everything is ok. It was a mistake, I am fine." Minnie pulled away.

"Minnie who was it? Tell me right now." Severus was holding his temper back from his daughter.

"It was Draco, but Daddy I did something to deserve it. Please just let it be." Minnie pleaded with her father.

"No Minerva, you have protected that boy for long enough. He has pulled the last straw with me. He will be punished for this and I promise you it will be severe." Severus lip curled.

"Daddy don't do something that will get you taken away from me. Just let this slide. I need you right now." She hugged her father and started to cry.

"Minnie it is ok, I will make everything better." He looked around and his face was full of rage.

At that moment Draco was confronted by Cedric.

"Draco!" Cedric yelled.

"Hey, what is up?" Draco went over to him. Cedric punched him in the face and sent him back into the air. "What was that for?" Draco stood up.

"How do you like getting hit in the face? I doesn't feel good now does it?" Cedric left in a rage. Draco was speechless because he knew what that was about, and that the worst was to come from Severus.

Draco contacted his father and got him to come and pick him up early, because he did not want to chance running into Severus.


	39. A Night To Remember

The summer came and Minnie was still not talking about the event that happened between her and Draco. Some nights she could not sleep in fear of what she was to face when she did go back to school and Draco was there. Minnie was in bed and Lily was walking down to the bathroom when she heard Minnie crying in her bedroom.

"Minnie is that you crying." Lily went in the room and sat on her bed.

"I am fine, I just can't sleep tonight." She turned over and looked at Lily.

"Honey you have been crying. What is wrong." She pulled Minnie's hair out of her face.

"It is just that since the night Draco hit me I have been wondering what will happen when I go back in September. He will be angry at me because I told Cedric about it and Cedric punched him. Do you know what will happen?" Minnie hugged her mother.

"No I don't know what will happen, but I can promise you that everything will be fine. Minnie you are a strong little girl and you will pull through this." She held Minnie and was happy that her daughter was now opening up to her. She had waited a long time for that.

"Mom, I think that I am going to go to bed now. I love you good-night." She kissed her mother's cheek and turned over.

The summer was pretty boring for the Snape family they were always at home in fear of what the Dark Lord could do to their family. There was always fighting bickering and a lot of ciaos. Minnie wanted to go out and hang with everyone but Severus and Lily decided that it would not be a good idea for her to go out.

"Harry do you think they are being fair about this whole outside thing?" Minnie asked him as she read her book.

"I think that is to keep us safe, but they are going to far with us not going out without them, and that is like next to never." Harry was reading The History of Quiddich.

"Yeah lets go out tonight, Harry I will owl Ron and Ginny get them to met us somewhere. Do you want to?" Minnie looked up out of the book at Harry.

"Minnie what if we get caught?" Harry closed his book.

"We won't get caught. On second thought I will owl Ginny and Cedric. So Ron and I will not be stuck watching you and Ginny snogging." Minnie left and went to her room to owl Ginny and Cedric.

The night progressed and it was getting late Severus and Lily went up to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Harry and Minnie you two are to get ready for bed also it is getting late." Severus went upstairs.

"Ok they did owl me back and they are both going to met us by Borgin and Burkes. Harry are you ready to sneak out?" Minnie watched as Harry had doubt in his eye.

"I think it would be fun, but Minnie we could get into a lot of trouble. You do realize we are marked." Harry stood up.

"Yes Harry I know what we are. We cannot stop living because we are targets. If one day I get killed I want to have a least lived my life." She looked up the stairs to make sure they were not coming.

"So Minnie how exactly are we going to do this." Harry watched the stairs.

"Well Harry we will yell good-night to mom and dad. They will think we are in bed, and we will put a snoring charm on our bed so when they walk by the hear the noise. Then meet me down here." She ran up the stairs.

They both yelled good-night into their parents room. Then they both arrived down in the sitting room.

"Harry are you ready to be a teenager." She smiled and slowly opened the door. "Let's go." They both left the house.

They arrived outside of Borgin and Burkes where Ginny and Cedric were already waiting for them.

"Hey you guys are here before us." Minnie ran over and hugged Ginny.

"Why are your parents being like this. I mean you would be safe at the burrow." Ginny kissed Harry.

"Yeah but they are really worried about Voldermort and what he might do to us." Harry answered.

"Hey my dad is not home. Why don't we all go to my house. It will be a lot safer then out in the open." Cedric was starring at Minnie.

"Yeah that would be a great idea." Minnie went over to him.

They all walked to the place where the Diggory's lived. When they walked into the door Minnie was in awe, she had never seen any house so beautiful.

"Cedric your house is amazing." Minnie looked around at all the wonders in the house.

"Yeah it is not much but it is home." He laughed with the expression on Minnie's face.

"Not much yeah right. So where did Ginny and Harry go?" Minnie looked around and could not see them anywhere.

"They went into the living room, so I think it would be best if we go somewhere else." Cedric looked at Minnie, and Minnie knew what he meant.

"Yeah I know they haven't had any alone time all summer and they are in need of it. So why don't you show mw your house." She smiled at him and blushed.

"Yeah I could do that, I want to show you the outside. It is beautiful my father loves to garden. Yes I know it is weird that my dad likes plants, but my mother use to love them as well. It is his way of keeping her alive." He grabbed Minnie's hand, she jumped when he touched her.

"Sorry, I am a little jumpy still and it just won't go away." Minnie held his hand.

"That is understandable. So lets go the garden is this way." He pointed Minnie to the garden.

"Cedric this is amazing, it beautiful. Your dad has real talent here." She looked at him and he was starring at her. "Why do you keep starring at me like that?" Minnie blushed.

"I just think that you are so beautiful. How can Severus Snape be your father?" He laughed.

"I don't know, I guess it is because my mother is so beautiful. I am not saying I am beautiful because I am not, but my mom is and if I looked more like her that would be great." Minnie was running on and on with her words because she was nervous.

"Well Minnie I have news for you, you are beautiful." Cedric seen her smile at him, so he kissed her. Minnie let him and did not know what had just happened.

"Did we just snogg?" Minnie looked at Cedric.

"Yeah I think that is what they call it. Why did you not want to do it?"

"No not that, I just thought that you were dating Cho." Minnie was confused outside but inside she was bursting with joy.

"No I am not. We broke up."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. May I ask why?" Minnie did not know if that was over the line or not.

"No it is no problem at all. She was just to much right now. She is all about her little sister she wants to do everything with her. I have a question do you do everything with Harry?" Cedric laughed.

"No if I had my way I would do nothing with Harry, he can get really annoying at times. Can I ask you one more thing Cedric?" Minnie was in a curious mood.

"Yeah go ahead ask away." Cedric touched her face.

"Well how exactly did your mother die?" She was waiting for him to shut her out.

"Well it was only about two years ago. She was in an accident at work, someone used a fire charm and she got caught in the fire. It was a hard day for my father. I am pretty sure he still cries about it sometimes, but we are pulling through it. He is really happy that I made it out of the maze alive. Minnie you can ask me anything and I will tell it to you." Cedric kissed her once again.

The night continued with the two of them getting to know each other in the garden. Then one thing led to another and before Minnie knew they were embraced in each others arms.

"Minnie are you sure you were ready for this. I mean I don't want to have forced you or anything." Cedric looked down at her in his arms.

"yes Cedric I was ready and I am glad that it was with a man like you. I really think that we could make this work." Minnie smiled up at him.

"I hope so, but you do know that this is my last year at Hogwarts, so that will make it difficult for you to see me."

"I am sure we will manage." Minnie smiled and got up after she looked at the time on the garden clock. "Oh my I have to go and get Harry, my parents will be getting up soon and checking on us. If they see that we used the charm and that is not us then we will not be returning to Hogwarts this year." Minnie jumped up and got dressed.

Harry and Ginny were in the same predicament that Cedric and Minnie were in when Minnie barged into the living room.

"Harry we have to go. Oh my please hurry up and get dressed it is midnight."

They rushed back to Spinner's end but by the time they arrived back home it was to late. Severus and Lily were in the sitting room waiting for them to come home.

"Where in the earth were you two at?" Lily stood up and asked them.

"Well we were with Cedric and Ginny. We thought that we would live our life the way we wanted to live it." Minnie starred her mother down.

"Is that right Minerva." Severus stood up. " Well I hope you have lived it well tonight because you will not be doing what you want for the rest of the summer. Now get to your rooms." Severus pointed up to the stairs.

Harry went straight up to his room. Minnie went up to her mother hugged her and then went over to her father and hugged him. "I love you daddy, and at least we are still alive." She smiled and went to her room.

"I swear Lily that girl is going to drive me insane." Severus laughed.

"Sev you know you love her and that you would do anything for that little girl who is driving you crazy." Lily kissed him and went upstairs.

"I know an that is the scary part."


	40. A Change At Hogwarts

The summer was drawing to an end and Harry and Minnie were going to the Weasley's before school started. When they arrived Minnie walked into the kitchen and seen Charlie sitting there

"Hey guys, how are you?" Molly greeted them at the door.

"Hi I am ok. I mean I have been grounded most of the summer, so it has not been much fun." Minnie sat on the chair and avoided eye contact with Charlie.

"Well Ginny was grounded also because we knew who you two were with." Molly smiled.

"Yeah well it was not fair. Harry, Ginny, Cedric and I just wanted to hang out, but no you guys were all holding us captive like animals in a cage. It is not fair." Minnie crossed her arms and looked at her father with a scowl.

"Ok I think that we have to go. We will see you two at school." Severus hugged Minnie and Harry and walked out.

"Well have fun here." Lily smiled and kissed the kids on the head.

"Yeah it is the only fun that they allowed us to have all summer." Minnie looked at Harry and smiled.

They went up to the bedroom where Ron and Ginny were in there playing a game of wizards chess.

"Hey Minnie, you guys are here early." Ginny went over and kissed Harry.

"No it is six Ginny that is when we were suppose to come." Minnie sat on her bed and started going through Ginny's issues of the Daily Prophet. "Well I am going to go down stairs and talk to Charlie for a minute. Ron I think it would be best if you gave Harry and Ginny some alone time." Minnie laughed and went down to the kitchen were Charlie was.

"Hey Minnie how are you?" Charlie smiled and got a look from his mother that made him shiver.

"I am fine, board with my life but fine." She smiled and made her eyes jolt into the living room advising Charlie to go in there.

They both went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So Minnie why do you want to talk alone?" Charlie looked at his mother peeking in the living room at them.

"Well I just have to tell you that I have got a boyfriend and no it is not Draco." She smiled. "It is Cedric Diggory and I think that we really have something special."

"Minnie it is ok for you to date. I mean I am also seeing a girl and that is what I have been trying to owl you but my owls have never reached you."

"Oh that was probably my evil parents. They were really protective this summer it drove me mad." Minnie seen Charlie looking over her shoulder. "It is your mother that you are looking at isn't it?"

"Yes she is starring me down like a hawk on it's prey." Charlie waved at her.

"Well I wonder what she will say to this." Minnie lent in and kissed Charlie. Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room.

"What in Merlin's beard are you two doing." She pulled Minnie off the couch.

"Mrs. Weasley it was just a friendly kiss nothing to worry abut." Minnie smiled at her.

"A friendly kiss hey. You are too young for my son. Minnie please go upstairs with Ginny, Ron and your brother." Molly pointed up the stairway.

"Ok if you say so, but I will let you know that Charlie is an amazing kisser." Minnie walked up the stairs laughing.

"Charlie Septimus Weasley what on this good green earth do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch beside him and scowled at him.

"Mom she only did that because she knew you were watching and she wanted to get a reaction out of you. Anyways Minnie is dating Cedric and I am dating Rachael in Romania. Don't worry about it." He stood up. "Oh and mom you reacted the way I knew you would." He left the room.

"These children are driving me mad." Mrs. Weasley went on cleaning up here kitchen.

Minnie went on for the two days that they were there making Mrs. Weasley squirm at the sight of her with Charlie. When the day arrived they were going to the train station for school, Minnie decided to pull one more trick.

"So Charlie" She said loud so everyone could hear her. "This Christmas I will see you around right?" She looked over at Molly who was heading her way.

"Yes Minnie." He smiled.

"Come on Minnie it is time for us to leave you do not want to miss the train." Molly pulled Minnie by the arm out of the house.

"Minnie what was that all about?" Ginny asked as Minnie sat next to her.

"I have been doing the whole time I was here to your mom she is funny when it comes to this sort of stuff." Minnie laughed and fastened her seat belt.

"So you are not dating Cedric?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am dating him. Doing this with Charlie was just for fun, no harm done."

They arrived at the train station, Minnie and Ginny were ahead of the boys when they ran into Draco and Lucius.

"Oh if it isn't the little brat who had gotten my son into a lot of trouble with the Headmaster." Lucius sneered.

"In trouble with Albus, how did I do that?" Minnie wouldn't look at Draco.

"You told your father a lie that Draco hit you, and of course your father ran to Albus. He decided that Draco could stay at the school as long as he does a whole semester worth of detentions with your father."

"Well I guess your son should learn some manners then." Ginny got defensive.

"My son has manners. He never hit Minnie she is just lying to get her mother and father's attention. Isn't that right Minnie?"

"No Lucius he actually hit me and Cedric seen it also. He made my lip bleed. All I did was break off with him." Minnie was starring at the ground.

"So you are seeing someone else, that was fast you are just like your mother."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Minnie gave him a dirty look.

"I mean when James died she hurried right into a relationship with your father. I guess he was always second best."

"At least we are the good people in this world, unlike some others that I know. Albus was right about all of you, you are bad and very dangerous." Minnie was getting angry.

"Well we should be going son, we will see each other again Minnie. It may not be as pleasant as this encounter." Lucius and Draco walked off.

"Hey Lucius will the next time we met be when you are working with Voldermort!" Minnie yelled across the train station with a smile.

"Minerva we do not speak that name here. You are really pushy this summer." Molly grabbed the girls. "Come on before you two miss the train."

They all boarded the train and headed to Hogwarts for a new adventure.

"Harry I wonder what is going to happen this year with us." Minnie smiled and sat with Cedric.

They arrived at Hogwarts and were pulled up to the front door where they then piled in the great hall. The first years arrived and got sorted into their houses. When Albus announced all the rules and the staff, something had changed. There was a new teacher who when was announced cut Albus off.

"Thank you Albus. Hello students I am Deloris Umbridge and I will be teaching you Defence against the dark arts. Yes I know that you all love Professor Potter but the ministry has decided that I will be taking her position. She will be taking a little break this year anyhow. So may I say that I really look forward to teaching you all." All the teacher were giving her strange looks. "The ministry has sent me here so I can keep an eye on things here at Hogwarts, and believe me I will. So may the rest of your school year be pleasant." She returned to her seat.

"Can you believe that quack, why isn't your mother teaching it Harry?" Ron asked as they headed to their common room.

"I do not know she never told us that she would not be teaching here. I mean she is at the staff table and everything."

"Harry do you want to go for a walk with me?" Ginny went up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yes of course." They both ran off together.

"Man that should not be allowed I mean they are never apart anymore. It is getting to be to much." Ron told Hermione as they entered the common room.

"Ronald you are just jealous because you do not have a girlfriend. Let them be would you." Hermione went up to the girls dorms.

"I am not jealous." Ron opened his new potions book.


	41. I MUST NOT TELL LIES

The next morning Minnie and Ginny had their first class with Professor Umbridge.

"Minnie this is going to be different, not having your mother as our teacher." Ginny pulled on her sweater.

"Well I hope that she is a more nicer teacher then my mother. I mean my mom is a little bit stern with her rules and stuff. She doesn't even cut me some slack when I am in her class." Minnie and Ginny left and headed towards their class.

"Minnie I thought that you didn't want your parents to be easy on you when it comes to school."

"I don't but maybe a little, would be nice every now and then." Minnie smiled.

They arrived in the class, they were running late. As they ran into the class Professor Umbridge slammed the door behind them.

"Holy! Professor you can not do that to a person." Minnie jumped and turned around.

"Well you guys can not be late either. So I guess we both did something wrong. Now please take your seats." She walked to the front of the class. "This year we will teaching a new technique in Dark Arts, their will be no wands. It will be all book work." She turned to face the class. "So here are your books." With a flick of her wand the books flew in front of the students.

"Professor?" Minnie raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Snape?" Umbridge turned and smiled at her.

"How are we suppose to defend ourselves against the Dark Lord?" Minnie smiled at her and Umbridge's smile faded.

"We will not mention that name in my class. He is not back and anyone who talks of him will be punished." her faced tensed.

"He is back and I seen him with my own eyes. He almost killed me, and we need to know how to defend ourselves when he does try to attack us all aging." Minnie stood up and was face to face with Professor Umbridge.

"You and your friends must have been seeing things Miss Snape. I think that all of your teachers put up with you and your friends silly little games because you are the daughter of Professor Potter and Professor Snape, but believe me Miss Snape I will not take you games lightly. If you do wrong then you will be punished. Now take your seat." She headed back to the front.

"He is back and this bull that you are teaching us it is useless. I do not even see the point of coming to this class if is not going to be taught right." Minnie would not sit down.

"Really, well Miss Snape you have to come to this class and you will be doing this work. I advise you get use to it." "Professor?" Ginny looked at her.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" She slowly turned her head to Ginny.

"I thought that I should add something. That something is that he is back I have also seen him. So I advise you to tell the ministry that they need to wake up." Ginny stood up.

"So Miss Weasley you are going to start with me are you?" Her face was getting more and more angry as each word was spoken.

"Well I just thought that you should know the truth." Ginny smiled at her then looked at Minnie.

"I think I have got both of your points, so take your seats and I will see you in detention the rest of this week at seven every night." She smiled and walked off.

Minnie and Ginny sat down and were quiet for the rest of the class. When it was over Minnie decided that she was going to talk to her father before Potions started.

"Daddy, can I talk to you before class starts?" She walked into the class, where Draco was packing up the rest of his things.

"Yes you may talk to me. Draco hurry up and get out of here now." Severus and Minnie were quiet until Draco left.

"You have to do something with that new Professor, she is mad. Ginny and I have already got detention." Minnie sat in her father's chair at his desk.

"What did you and Ginny do?" Severus smiled at her and sat on his desk.

"We did nothing, she is not letting us use magic this year. It will all be books and reading, that is not good. So I asked her how would we defend ourselves from Lord Voldermort and that is when she blew. I would not back down then Ginny joined so she gave us detention. See we did nothing but tell the truth."

"Well in front of Professor Umbridge keep quiet about Voldermort ok. The ministry is denying that he is back. So Minnie just keep quiet and stay out of trouble. Go take your seat here come you classmates." He looked at the door.

"Thanks, but I will not let her walk on me." Minnie sat at her desk. Severus just rolled his eyes at her.

Later that evening when Minnie and Ginny were heading into Umbridge's office they seen Harry and Ron sitting there also.

"Why are they here?" Ginny whispered to Minnie.

"I do not know, maybe they did the same thing that we did." Minnie laughed.

"Happy about detention are we?" She came over to the girls. "You two will be sitting in the back. Now sit apart." She went to her desk.

"So Harry why are you two here?" Ginny whispered.

"We defended the truth about Lord Voldermort. What about you two?" Harry asked.

"The same." Ginny laughed.

"Now here is your parchment and a quill, you guys will be writing lines. The lines you will be writing is I Must Not Tell Lies." She smiled and sat at her desk.

"How many times Professor?" Harry asked.

"As many times as it takes for the message to sink in." She smiled at him.

They were writing lines and every time they'd write on the paper it would engraved into their hands. When they were all finished they all left.

"Harry we have to go to Albus, someone has to know." Minnie was holding her hand, it was paining.

"We can't Minnie. The school is already on watch if we get Albus involved then it could make things worse." Harry was walking ahead of them all.

"Harry this is not allowed she could lose her job for this." Ginny was almost in tears.

"I think Harry is right the less we do the better chance Hogwarts has of being as normal as it can be." Ron looked at his sister.

The boys went into the common room.

"Ginny we have to tell someone, if not Albus who should we tell?" Minnie was racking her brains.

"Professor McGonagall she has a lot of power in this school let's tell her." Ginny and Minnie ran to the Transfiguration court.

"Minerva!" Minnie yelled.

"Minnie, Ginny what is the problem?" She ran over to them.

"This is." Minnie and Ginny both said as they showed her their hands.

"What is that." Professor McGonagall examined the hands.

"Professor Umbridge did this to us. She made us write with a quill and this is what happened to mine, Ginny, Ron and Harry's hand. Is she allowed to do this?" Minnie looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"No darling she is not allowed to do this. You two go off to bed now and I will deal with the situation." They walked off. "Oh and Minnie thank you for telling me."

"Yeah and thanks for helping." She smiled at her, they left.

"Minnie are you sure that this was the right thing to do?" Ginny asked as what Harry told them ran through her head.

"I think so. I mean she has to know that we mean business. When you mess with us it is not pretty in the end." Minnie and Ginny both laughed.


	42. Dumbledore's Army

The next morning when the children were eating breakfast they heard a commotion outside the great hall. All the students went out to see what was going on . When they walked out they seen Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge arguing.

"You will not punish my students like that do you hear me." Minerva lowered her voice when she seen the students come out.

"They need it, Minerva if you haven't noticed those five are the run of this school. They will not run my class. So you punish them the way you want I and I will punish them my way, is that clear." Umbridge went up a step.

"Deloris if I see my students hands the way I seen them last night, I will report you to Albus Dumbledore then we will see who is doing what around here." Minerva went up a stair.

"Well I am afraid that the minister will have to be informed about the situation at hand. I am also afraid that Hogwarts is worse then I expected." Minerva stood with the students and Umbridge turned to face them all. "There will be some changes here at Hogwarts and they are going to have to be severe. Now all of you get back to your day." Umbridge went into the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall!" Minnie went over to her. "What does she mean by that"

"Minnie she is working here for the ministry and she is reporting to the Minster, so she is going to try and get rules changed here at Hogwarts." Minerva shook her head in disbelief.

"She can't do that Albus is the only one that can do that." Minnie's face was worried.

"I am afraid when you have the Minister on your side you can do anything that you wish." Minerva went into the great hall.

Not in my books you can't." Minnie went in and sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Guys we have to know how to protect ourselves." Minnie looked around at them.

"I know so I have been thinking." Hermione looked up out of her book. "We have to find someone who is willing to teach us this stuff. Someone who is good at it. I was thinking that Harry could do it." Hermione looked at him.

"Yes that would be great, Hermione you are a genius." Minnie looked at Harry also.

"So Harry are you going to do it?" Ginny looked at him.

"No I have no idea how to teach people how to protect themselves." Harry shook his head at the three girls.

"Harry I am actually with the girls this time. You know a lot because of all the extra classes you get from Albus. So I think that you should do it mate." Ron smiled at him.

"So you are all going to gang up on me." Harry looked around the hall to make sure it was clear. "How do you expect us to do this with out being caught by the devil over there?" Harry looked at Umbridge.

"We will call a meeting when we go to Hosmade this month. All that want to do it will do it and we will then get them to help us find a place. So Harry will you do it please." Minnie looked at him with the puppy dog eyes that she always gives him to get her way.

"Fine I will do it. Now we all should be getting to our classes." Harry got up and left the rest followed.

The weeks went by and the students were now heading to Hogsmade for their first trip of the year.

"So did you guys tell people that we could trust?" Minnie looked at them all.

"Yes and they are telling their friends. We are all meeting at the Hog's Head." Hermione answered.

They walked with everyone to Hosmade. When they all entered Hogsmade the students parted and went in all directions. The Fab Five went to the Hog's Head to meet everyone that was going.

"So do you actually think that they are going to show?" Harry was watching the door.

"Yeah they will be here I told them two. Give it time." Minnie laughed at the sight of her brother so nervous.

A few minutes went by and soon enough there was a bunch of students coming in.

"Told ya Harry." Hermione smiled. "Hello everybody, can you all take a seat and listen to me for a minute!" Hermione got everyone's attention.

Everyone settled down. There was 14 Gryffindor students, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Nigel Wespurt, Parvati Patil, and Seamus Finnigan. 8 Ravenclaw students, Anthony Goldstein, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Padama Patil, and Terry Boot. For Hufflepuff there was 7 students, Alice Tolipan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luca Caruso, Susan Bones, and Zacharias Smith. The only house that was not there was Slytherin, because no one could trust any of them enough to tell them.

"Ok so we are here because we want to learn how defend ourselves in battle. Harry is going to teach us that, but everyone has to keep it a secret. Do you guys understand that?" Hermione looked around at all the faces.

"Well before we do this I want to know how do you think that Harry is going to be able to teach us something this intense?" Zacharias asked smugly.

"Well we will be taught all we need to know with Harry, and if you guys do not want to be here then leave." Minnie stood up.

"Well I just want to make sure that you guys are not joking here and that you really know what you are doing." Zacharias sat down.

"We will be sticking to it, you Git. Why would we call a meeting if we were only joking." Ginny snapped at him.

"Ok enough everyone, first we need your guys help finding a place to hold the meetings and we will need a place soon." Hermione looked at everyone.

"What about the room of requirement on the seventh floor." Luna added.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Harry the room of requirement you can only see it when you need it. So we will have it there" Minnie was excited.

"So everyone who wants to do this sign this piece of parchment and we will contact you for the date of the first meeting." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment.

All the students that were in the room signed their name on the parchment. When everyone left they all went to do their shopping.

"Hermione how do you know that they will not go and tell someone about this?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron the ones that signed this paper can not say a word because I charmed it. If someone talks about Dumbledore's Army to someone that is not on the list they will break out with a horrible rash." Hermione walked into the candy shop.

"How does she come up with these things?" Ron smiled at Harry.

"Ron it is because she is smart and that is why you do not understand it all." Ginny laughed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron growled.

"Ron it means that you are not the brightest person around." Ginny answered.

"Ron you are stupid." Minnie said, her and Ginny were laughing as they went into the candy shop.

"Harry those girls are mean together."

"Yeah and they are our sisters. Ginny is only mean to you." Harry smiled.

"Yeah that is only because you are dating my sister. Harry what if I was to date your sister?" Ron looked at Harry with a smile. They both started laughing.

"Like that will ever happen." They joined the girls in the store.


	43. Deloris vs Minnie

The months went by and it was now November, Quiddich season was back. Harry, Minnie and Ginny were all at the try-outs for Gryffindor when Professor Umbridge came out onto the field.

"Harry Potter, Minerva Snape and Ginerva Weasley. I need to speak to all of you , now." She turned her back and walked into Gryffindor dressing room.

Minnie rolled her eyes and followed Ginny and Harry. "What do you think that she wants?" Minnie caught up with the other two.

"I do not know, she has probably came up with some sort of rule that we must know right away." Ginny laughed.

"Would you two please stop making everything a joke. This is probably really serious. Why else would she pull us out of tryouts." Harry was aggravated at the two of them joking at everything.

They all walked into the dressing room, Professor Umbridge was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Sit down we need to talk about something very important." She stood up as the rest sat down.

"What could possibly be more important then the try-outs for Quiddich Professor." Minnie rolled her eyes.

Harry sat there with a bunch of possibilities running through his mind. He had no idea what she was about to hit them with.

"So as you three know I have seen a lot of you guys in my office when you should not be. A lot of detentions is what I am talking about." Umbridge smiled at them, Ginny and Minnie shot her a dirty look. "So I have came to the decision that bad students do not get to have fun, with that said neither one of you will be playing Quiddich this year."

"You can not do that! You are only a Professor you have to go to Albus and he will not allow this!" Minnie stood up in a rage.

Ginny and Harry sat there and could not believe what they were just told.

"Well Miss Snape I have a lot of power right now and I will do what is necessary. I think that all bad children should be punished and this is your guys punishment. So the children that are good will have a chance to make the team." Umbridge was watching their reactions with great pleasure.

"Everyone has a fair chance to be on the team. If they are good enough then they make it." Ginny stood up in a rage.

"Miss Weasley, do you really think that you guys make the team with talent. I think not the three of you are favoured by Minerva and Albus. So I will take necessary measures." She said in her bubbly toned voice.

"You are evil and believe me you will pay for all you have done to us. I am never going to forget what you have done." Minnie stormed out of the room. Ginny and Harry followed shortly behind.

When they caught up to Minnie they had realized where she had taken them. They were now standing in front of Albus's office.

Harry looked around and grabbed Minnie's arm. "Minnie what do you think that you are doing?" Harry looked at her with a sense of wonder in his voice.

"Harry I am finished!" She yelled as she pulled her arm away. "We are not the bad guys here, we are the victims when it comes to Voldermort and I am not going to sit here and let her do this to us." Minnie grabbed the key and opened the door.

The Gargoyle moved out of the way and they all went into his office. Albus was sitting at his desk with his face in a book. He seen the children and he peered over the book through his half-mooned spectacles.

"Harry, Minnie and Ginny what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Albus pulled down the book.

"Well Sir we are being unfairly treated by Professor Umbridge. She just pulled the three of us out of Quiddich for the rest of the year. She can not do that." Minnie sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Well Minnie I am afraid that she can. You three will just have to be more on your studies this year. Do not worry about something so small Minnie, there are more dire things to think about." Albus patted her head.

"More dire?" Ginny asked in an agitated tone.

"Yes Ginny, Voldermort is out there and you guys have to prepare for him when he strikes. So think about that and nothing else." Albus winked at the children.

"But Albus.. I mean Professor, I love to play Quiddich. She should not be able to hold that power over you." Minnie was angry that he was not more worried.

"Minnie dear listen, you guys need to be more prepared for Voldermort and maybe that is what you guys can do. Now all three of you run along and have great day." Albus smiled and went back to his desk and picked up where he left off in his book.

They all left the office and went to the Gryffindor. When they were all walking there, they were all pouting and mad at everyone. When they walked into the common room, nobody was there but Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey How was Quiddich?" Ron asked with a smile.

"It was horrid." Harry sat beside them.

"Why you guys did not make the team or something." Hermione looked at their faces.

"Are you serious how could they not make the team. They are the best in Gryffindor." Ron was hoping to make them smile.

"Ron it will not work, none of us are going to laugh at that. It was Professor Umbridge she banned us from playing this year. So there you have it Ronald. Do you still think that you can make us smile?" Minnie walked up to the girls dormitory.

"Wow she is really angry." Ron looked at Ginny.

"Wouldn't you be if the devil took something that you enjoyed away from you. Ron you really have to be more kinder." Ginny went up to check on Minnie.

"Girls are really moody when they get mad. I am glad I am a boy." Ron looked over at Harry and they both laughed.

When the week-end ended and they had Dark Arts class Minnie and Ginny were not to thrilled to go.

As they walked side by side to the tower, Ginny thought of something crazy and grinned. "Minnie I have thought of something that is brilliant and it will teach Umbridge a lesson."

"Ginny you have a great smirk on your face what are you thinking?" Minnie pulled herself closer to Ginny.

"Well if we do not go to her classes anymore then maybe she will get the picture and leave." Ginny smiled.

"Maybe, but if we get caught then we are in big trouble not only with Umbridge but with everyone. Are you willing to do that?" Minnie was hoping that she would still say yes.

"Of course we have to teach her somehow." Ginny seen the excitement in Minnie's face. "So where so you want to go for the time being?"

"I think that we should go down by the lake, sit there and study for our potions exam next class. There is less chance of anyone catching us there." Minnie knew that no one ever went around there for that is where her and Draco would sneak away to.

As they arrived at the lake Minnie seen Cedric sitting under the tree, reading 'Advanced Transfiguration Year Seven'. They went over and sat beside him.

Minnie kissed his cheek. "Hey what are you doing here stranger?" Minnie cuddled on his shoulder.

"I am on a free period and studying for an exam. So what are you doing here forth years do not get free time?" He smiled at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well Cedric I am tired of Professor Umbridge so I am not going to her class anymore. Teaching her a lesson." Minnie smiled back.

"That is not a good idea, Minnie it will only make her more angry at you. You need all your classes to pass, this is only going to hurt you not her." Cedric looked at her and Minnie knew he was right.

"I know but she stopped us from Quiddich and everything. How could I let her do that? It is not fair." She pulled off of him.

"I know but do not stop your studies because there is a teacher that is purely evil. You never know you may need that class for your future." Cedric grabbed her hand.

"Ok I will go to my next class tomorrow, but I am not going to this one. Why do you have be right all the time?" Minnie kissed him.

"Well I am not right all the time and why do you have to be so cute?" He smiled and hugged her.

"Ok maybe I will go some place else and give you two sometime alone." Ginny got up to walk away.

"No Ginny stay here we have to study for potions and maybe Cedric can help us out." She looked at him. She gave him a look that he never could say no to.

"Yes of course I could help you, I know all that stuff. So where do we begin." Cedric looked at their books.

They were reading and laughing about things that Professor Umbridge did to them when they seen Severus, Albus, and Umbridge coming towards them.

"Oh no I think that we are in trouble." Minnie looked at the expression on her father's face.

"Minerva and Ginerva what are you two doing here?" Albus asked, and looked over at Cedric. "and what are you doing with them?"

"Well I was helping them study for their potions exam." Cedric stood up. "I think that I should be leaving." He went to walk away.

"No Mr. Diggory you are staying right where you are. I will see you in my office tonight at 7. So you can learn your lesson in helping the troubled students." Umbridge shooed him away.

"He did nothing wrong Professor, so he should not be punished. Please just let him go unnoticed." Minnie stood up and scowled at Umbridge.

"Miss Snape has a soft spot for Mr. Diggory and that is a shame for you Cedric you are a good student. I would think that you would associate with better people." She turned and looked at Cedric.

"Well Professor I like being in the company of Minnie and Ginny. So I guess I will see you at seven tonight. Good day Snape and Dumbledore." Cedric snapped a dirty look at Umbridge and walked off.

"As for you two.." Umbridge started.

"… Minnie and Ginny what were you thinking?" Albus cut in and left Umbridge speechless.

"Well we are tired of her and I think we need a new Dark Arts teacher." Minnie smiled at Umbridge.

"You have no say on who teaches here at Hogwarts young lady. Severus your daughter has had no control when she was a child. With a father with your past I thought that she would." Umbridge smirked with a phoney grin.

"My past? What is that suppose to mean Deloris?" Snape hated being told that he was a bad father.

"I mean you use to work for you-know-who. So I thought that your daughter would have taught her a little bit better….."

"Well for your information Umbridge my father was a good father and you-know-who has a name and it is Voldermort. I hope when he comes back you are the first on his list." Minnie cut her off and stood by her father.

"Ok that is enough Minnie and Ginny you both will have detention with me in my office for the rest of the week." Albus seen the tense between everyone.

"No Albus they will have detention with me. They did not show up to my class, and personally you are to close to these students to punish them right. I will do it and that is final." Umbridge stared down Minnie.

Albus walked away without anything else said, because he knew that if he fought then Fudge would be notified.

Hogwarts was being turned into a circus. The DA meetings were going well and everyone was learning what they needed to know. The only problem was Umbridge kept giving detention to those who she thought were involved in these meetings she had no control over.


	44. Daddy's little girl

Christmas came all the students were excited to go home to get away from Umbridge. Minnie and Harry went home with their parents instead of the train.

"So Daddy why are we not on the train this time?" Minnie was getting tired of being overprotected.

"Minnie we have told you that it is for your safety and we think that the Dark Lord has a better chance on getting you when you are on the train." Severus smiled and walked towards the fireplace.

"So we are traveling by floo. Mom why are you not the defence against the dark arts teacher this year?" Harry noticed that he mother was getting a little bit bigger every time he had seen her.

"Yeah why did you leave us in the wrath of the devil?" Minnie smiled.

"Well Harry and Minnie your father and I wanted to tell once we got home, but since you guys asked us we will tell you now." Lily looked over at Severus and smiled, he nodded his head. "So we are going to expand our family. We are…."

"No that can not be. You cannot have another child!" Minnie stood up and sent a wave of rage at her parents.

"Yes Minerva we are having a baby and that baby will be here in May. So we will have to get use to the idea." Severus knew that Minnie's reaction would be not nice, so he was ready to face anything.

"I think that it is great news. I can not wait to be a big brother again. I hope that it is a boy tho, because honestly I could not stand another Minnie." Harry laughed, Severus and Lily did also.

"I do not think that is very funny. I am not all that bad. Let's just go home for Christmas." Minnie went into the fire and went to Spinner's End.

Minnie was angry all Christmas and Harry was overjoyed, so when they were to head back to school they had mixed feeling. Minnie was happy to get away from all the baby stuff going on, but at the same time Minnie hated Umbridge.

When they arrived at the school and went down to the Great Hall the had seen her sitting there in her chair smiling at everyone that came in. When Minnie sat beside Ginny she seen that Hermione and Ron were angry with each other.

"What is wrong with them two?" Minnie looked down at the faces Ron and Hermione were giving each other.

"Well Hermione was at our house for Christmas and they got into an argument over something and they have not talked to each other since then." Ginny smiled at her.

"They are so going to end up dating." Minnie and Ginny laughed.

The feast went by and Harry and Ron left before everyone else.

"So Hermione what did Ron do now?" Minnie went over and asked her as they left the Great Hall.

"Well he has a big head and I have had enough of the way he talks about girls. So we got into a fight and now we are not talking, it is for the best." Hermione went ahead of the rest.

Minnie ran into Cedric on the way up to the Tower. She left Ginny and went off with him.

"So how was your Christmas? I see you have got the necklace I sent you. Do you like it?" He grabbed her hand.

"I loved it Cedric it was the best gift I got all Christmas. Did you like the watch that I got you?" Minnie smiled.

"Yes I did, I loved it. I am wearing it now." Cedric pulled up his sleeve.

"And for how my Christmas went it was horrible. My parents are having a baby." Minnie sat on the step.

"That is not such a bad thing, you will be a big sister that could be a lot of fun." Cedric smiled and sat beside her.

"I know, it could be rewarding I just do not want it to be a girl." She looked away.

"Why not Minnie, a sister you could teach everything that you know. What would be so bad about that?"

"Cedric it would mean that Daddy would have a new baby girl. I just don't want to share him in that way. He is my Daddy why should I have to share." Minnie was still not looking at Cedric.

"So you think that your father will push you aside?" Cedric laughed.

"It is not funny, he will I know it." Minnie scowled at him.

"Minnie Severus loves you and no matter how many children he has you will always be his little girl. Minnie don't let it worry you, but if you are so worried about it then talk to your father." Cedric kissed her lips.

"Yes I guess I should. Thanks for the advice and I will see you later." She got up and left.

A few days went by and Minnie kept thinking of how she could talk to her father. She eventually got the nerve to go to her father's dormitory and talk to him. When she walked into the room she seen her mother lying on the couch. Lily was starting to show big time and that is when it really hit Minnie, she started to cry.

"Minnie baby what is wrong." Lily sat up and asked.

Minnie wiped the tears away she did not know her mother had seen her. "Um can I talk to Daddy? It is really important." Minnie looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"He is in the lou. He will be out in a minute. What is wrong you can tell me?" Lily grabbed her daughter's hand. "Minnie is it about the baby?"

"No not really, I just need to talk to Daddy." She stood up and pulled away.

"Ok he will be out in a few moments." Lily was upset that her daughter was not able to talk to her the way she talks to her father.

Severus came out of the bathroom. " Minnie what are you doing here?" He sat by his daughter on the couch.

"Daddy can I talk to you alone." She looked up at Lily.

"I was just going to talk to Albus anyway I will be back later." Lily left the room.

"Minnie what is wrong? You have been crying, why?" Severus went into protective mode.

"Well it is about the baby. I really do not want a sister. What if it is a girl, then I will not be your baby anymore. I don't want that daddy." Minnie hugged her father.

" Baby you will always be my baby girl. No one could ever take your place and you know that." Severus hugged her back.

"Daddy if it is a little girl then you will have her as your baby girl and not me. I know it is foolish, but I have had to share you with everyone and I do not think that I can share you in that way." She looked up at her father.

"Well Minnie you will not have to worry about not being my baby girl, because your mother is having a little boy. So stop worrying about it." He wiped away her tears on her face.

"Ok, so you are sure he is a boy?" She was smiling.

"Yes I am sure and you know what I am happy to, because now I have two sons and one daughter. That is what I have always wanted as a family. My life is perfect." He kissed her head. She stood up and walked away. "Minnie I love you baby."

"I love you too Daddy." She smiled and left.


	45. On The Run

The months went on and the DA were holding a meeting. Little did the students know that they were having their last meeting, Umbridge was onto them.

"Harry look it is my Patronus, it is a Doe. Look she is beautiful." Minnie was watching the Doe prance around the room.

"Minnie that is great come on everyone. You all can do it." Harry looked and seen that Ginny, Hermione, Cho and Angelina had their patronus's also working. "Come on guys the ladies are showing you guys up." Harry smiled at Ron and the other guys.

"Not funny Harry, they can just think of more happier things quicker." Ron looked at the girls and frowned. Harry smiled and walked away.

The night went on and before it was over everyone had accomplished their Patronus. When they were wrapping everything up a blast came form the other side of the wall. When Harry went over to get a closer look at who was on the other side, a bigger blast sent him flying backwards and the wall broke open. It was Umbridge and a bunch of her goons.

"Everyone grab somebody else and take them to my office." Umbridge looked over at Harry, Minnie, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "How did I know that is was you guys behind this. Oh look it is a list of people that come to this little thing. Dumbledore's Army, won't Fudge loves this. Inquisitorial Squad let them go I have all their names right here. Now you five come with me we are going to see the headmaster." She pointed at them, they stood up and followed her.

She took them to her office at first, she stuck her face into the fireplace and they could here her talking. "Fudge I have figured out what Albus is up to and he is making an Army. I think that you should get here quick and bring a Auror we will be taking Albus tonight. I will see you in a few moments." She came out of the fire.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Minnie spoke up.

"I am doing my job. We the ministry have known that Professor Dumbledore has been trying to build an Army on us. So he turned to his students who are to stupid to say no." Umbridge got into Minnie's face. Minnie stared at her and never backed away.

"Professor Dumbledore never told us to so that, it was all my idea and I taught them. So leave him out of it." Harry pulled Minnie back.

"All of you silence. We will talk when we get into Albus's office." Umbridge turned away and waited for Fudge and the ministry.

They arrived a few moments later and they all went into Albus's office. When they walked up Severus, Minerva and Lily were all there talking to Albus. "Good evening, what can I do for all of you guys?" Albus stood up.

"We have come to talk to you about a concern we have had f or quite awhile Albus. We now have the proof and here it is." Umbridge threw the list of students on his desk.

Lily, Severus and Minerva all took the students into the background. "Minnie what is going on here?" Severus whispered at his daughter.

"We made a group called Dumbledore's Army and Harry taught us how to fight off the Dark Magic. He knows it all because Professor Dumbledore teaches him extra classes on the weekends. Albus had no idea that we were doing this tho." Minnie answered back to her father.

"What were you guys thinking. You could get Albus in trouble for that you do know that." Severus was angry at them but at the same time proud of his children for doing something so brave.

"I do not think that he will be into to much trouble because he did not have nothing to do with it. Daddy it was all our idea not his…."

"Yes this is my Army, I am preparing them to fight the Dark Lord because he is back. It is obvious that Deloris here is not teaching them what they need to know, so someone had to do it. Harry said he would. On week-ends I would take Harry to my office and teach him things that he was to teach the others. So yes it was me and my idea." Albus spoke after looking at the list.

"NO! It was not him!" Minnie yelled out. Severus pushed her back and silenced her.

"We have his confession so now you may arrest him and take him to Azkaban. Go ahead Kinsley arrest him." Fudge felt very high at that moment.

"Wait my friends I will not be going to Azkaban tonight so I will be leaving now. Nice for the visit and sorry that I have to cut it short." Albus clapped his hands the Phoenix flew over him and with a bang he was gone.

Everyone looked in awe. Severus and Lily had snuck the children out without the others knowing. When Umbridge turned around she realized that they were gone. "Where did they go?" Umbridge demanded.

"Well Deloris Lily and Severus took them out, so that they would have to witness you taking Albus out of the school." Minerva answered and looked over at Fudge. " So I guess this means we will need a new Head of the school."

"Yes Minerva we do. I am appointing that spot to Deloris Umbridge, she will be the headmistress of Hogwarts." Fudge looked over at her. "Do you wish to take that position Deloris?"

"Yes I will be happy to fill that spot. I think that this school needs my help." Umbridge smiled at Minerva.

Minerva left them and went into the Gryffindor common room to see how the children were holding up. As she walked in she heard an argument.

"… no he should not have to be in jail because of us. I will not have it, and I will teach Umbridge a lesson." Minnie was in a rampage she was walking around the room, throwing her hands around.

"Minnie calm down all Albus is doing is protecting you guys. Minnie he does not want to see you guys in trouble. So let him be, he can take care of himself. For Umbridge don't do anything her time will come." Severus grabbed Minnie and sat her down on the couch.

"Hey guys." Minerva walked into the room. "I have some bad news and some good news. Well the good news is Albus did get away, but the bad news is Professor Umbridge is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts." Everyone's face dropped to the ground.

"That can not be, you should be the Headmistress because you are the Deputy Headmistress so that leaves you in line for it next." Hermione used her know-it-all tone.

"Yes dear that is the way it should be, but the ministry is running the school now so what they say goes. So Fudge wants Deloris in the Headmistress spot then that is who will be Headmistress." Minerva walked out of the room.

"Now all of you head to bed and get some rest you all have classes tomorrow. Remember all of you stay away from Umbridge do you hear me?" Severus smiled at them and left. Lily followed behind him.

"This is lame, Harry we have to do something. She is making our school venerable to Voldermort. He will strike if he knows that Albus is not here to protect it." Minnie stood up and faced everyone sitting on the couch. "We have to make a stand and let her know that we will not let her get away with this."

"Minnie you heard Dad we have to stay clear of her. I mean we have already got Albus a wanted person what else do we do before we learn. Minnie enough is enough." Harry stood up and walked to the stairway.

"Harry stop being a coward, we were taught when we were little that we have to stand up for ourselves and that is what we are doing. Or are you just going to be a coward." Minnie knew that would get his blood fuming.

"Don't ever call me a coward!" Harry was angry. " I have just had enough Minnie. I do not want this anymore!" He went upstairs and went to bed.

The next few weeks were painful for all the DA members, because Professor Umbridge had them doing lines and their hands were scared. When May rolled along and the DA had finally finished their detentions everyone was mad at Umbridge so Minnie decided that she would try and do something so that Fudge could see that Voldermort was back. If she could do that then Albus would be able to return.

"Ginny and Luna you guys want to help me right?" Minnie asked as they all walked towards the Great Hall.

"Yes I am here behind you one hundred percent." Ginny sat down at the table.

"You are my friend so I will help you also." Luna was wearing a Lion mask, because she said she was feeling brave today.

"Good so this is the plan, I am going to go to the Malfoy house and leave a note for Bellatrix to find. When she gets it she will respond by owl. Then we will go to the Ministry, the Dark Lord will be there and we will have the Minster come somehow because they must see him. When they do Albus can come back. So are you guys ready for this?" Minnie looked around and seen that Harry, Ron and Hermione were listening.

"I think that is a great idea." Hermione sat beside the girls. "I am in, I will help anyway that I can."

"Me two I want Albus back. This school is not the same with the Devil running it." Ron went over to them.

"Harry what about you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Fine count me in but I am going with you Minnie to the Malfoy's house to drop off the letter." Harry moved down a bit.

"Oh well Cedric is going to do that and I do not think that having too many people in the house will be a good thing. So all of you guys will be decoys so that no one knows that we are missing." She stood up. "It will happen tonight ok, I am going to Umbridge's office and we will go that way so do not let anyone in the office." Minnie left.

"What time is this happing?" Luna looked at Ginny.

"She didn't say." Ginny answered.

Minnie ran back in. "Oh yeah it is happening now so lets go. Remember do not let anyone in the office." Minnie and Cedric went into her office and arrived at the Malfoy manner.

"Man this place is dark and scary." Cedric looked around at the mansion.

"I know, but you have the Dark Lord living with you and see how dark it would be in here." Minnie laughed. " So I am going up to Bella's room when I get there I will leave the note on her beside table. You will stand outside the door and let me know if anyone comes. I will be under the cloak." She smiled at him and they went up the stairs.

"Minnie how did I get the smart brave girlfriend that always keeps me wondering if she is going to get herself killed or not?" Cedric kissed her cheek.

"I do not know, but you do love me and I love you. So lets just get this over with. Wait you do love me don't you?" She looked into his eyes.

"Of course I love you." He kissed her lips. "Now go do what we came here to do."

Minnie threw on the invisibility cloak and entered the room. As she walked in she seen Voldermort and Bellatrix in an embrace on the bed. Minnie tried not to make a noise but was in disgust at what she had just seen. She put the letter on her dresser so that they would not see her she put the letter down and got out of the room fast.

"Cedric it was wrong what I had just seen." Minnie shook her head.

"What did you see?" Cedric grabbed her and she started to laugh. "What Minnie?"

"I seen Bella and Voldermort in bed together. That explains everything." She could not help laughing. "We should really get out of here. Before someone sees us here." She pulled the cloak over them and they went back to the school.


	46. Minerva Snape The Girl In The Prophecy

The next evening an owl came in the window of the Gryffindor tower with what seemed to be nothing in his feet, but he dropped something onto Minnie's knee. When she picked it up Ron was surprised to see something.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked Minnie.

"Well Ron I told Bella to put an invisibility charm on the letter because Umbridge is watching the mail." Minnie smiled and opened the letter.

"Harry why is all the girls in our lives smarter then we are?" Ron looked around at Harry.

"Ron I do not know they just are. It is a good thing because they have saved our lives a lot." Harry laughed. "So Minnie what did the letter say?"

"They are going to met us in the ministry of magic and in the Department of Mysteries. We have to be there at nine thirty. So let's go and get everyone. We will have to go though Umbridge's fire because everyone else's is being watched." Minnie stood up.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all went to find Cedric and Luna so that they could come to if they wanted. When they all arrived in her office and they all got to the ministry through floo powder. They all went to the Department that they were suppose to meet them at.

"Harry, Minnie look at this your guys names are on it." Cedric was looking at a little orb that was on the shelf.

Minnie picked it up and was unsure at what it was, she handed to Harry then a voice made everyone jump.

"You guys were not even told on how to get it. You guys are really smart, now you can give me the orb." Lucius put out his hand to grab the orb.

"No it is not yours Uncle Lucius it is mine and Harry's so bug off." Minnie pulled out her wand and everyone did the same.

"I am not your Uncle Minnie, you are the enemy and I have nothing to do with your father because he is a traitor. So Harry give me the orb." Lucius went to walkover to them.

"I am not giving you the orb." Harry put it into his pocket.

"If you come any closer to us we will have to attack." Minnie pointed her wand at Lucius.

The death eaters came around them trapping them all in. "I got your note Minnie and now we are here so what can you do to help us?" Bellatrix looked at Minnie with darkness in her eyes.

"Well Bella I fooled you and you all fell for it. So now what?" Minnie smiled.

"Minerva Snape you are a very smart little girl, but you are no match for us." Bella stayed behind Lucius the whole time.

"Well I am smarter then you and I have more then you Bella. Wait you do have Voldermort don't you?" Minnie was enjoying every minute.

"Yes I have Voldermort but you are not to speak his name in front of me." Bella shirked.

"Why Bella are you afraid that he might not want you anymore." Minnie grinned.

"What are you talking about little girl." Bella hated being taunted.

"I mean when I delivered that letter to you I seen you and the Dark Lord wrapped up in an embrace." Minnie gave her a stare of power.

"You were what?" Lucius turned around.

"Never mind that, get the orb!" Bella demanded.

As they all came into the children. Minnie nodded her head and they all yelled out a spell which sent the death eaters into the air. Minnie and Cedric went one way, Harry Ginny and Luna went another and Hermione and Ron went a different. They all battled the death eaters and were stronger then they had thought they would be. When they all caught up to each other, they went out the door that they had came into and fell. They were thrown onto a ground with a thud. When they stood up the death eaters were all around them. Every death eater had grabbed a student, they left Minnie and Harry standing off to the side.

"Give me the orb Harry, the Dark Lord demands it." Lucius was standing in front of the two of them.

"So why are you doing his dirty work. If he wants it bad enough then why can't he come and get himself." Minnie spat at him.

"He will be joining us later now give it to me or your friends will die." Lucius was keeping his temper down.

As Harry walked over to give him the orb a bunch of dark shadows came into the room and pulled all the students out of harms way and they all ran over to Harry and Minnie. It was the Order they were coming to the rescue of the children.

"Daddy!" Minnie yelled and ran over to him. "What are you all doing here?" Minnie hid behind her father as he fought off Lucius.

"Professor McGonagall found the note in the common room and told me so I got the Order together and we came right away. What are you guys thinking?" Severus blasted Lucius back.

"I will explain later." Minnie looked away.

As she looked over she seen Harry and Sirius fighting off Bellatrix. "Avada Kedavra" Bella shot it at Harry, Sirius jumped in the way and fell to the ground.

"No!" Harry screamed and Bella ran off Harry went after her.

"Harry get back here." Minnie went after him.

Severus went to go after them but Albus stopped him. "I will go Severus you get back to Lily she needs you right now. I will protect both of them." Albus smiled at Severus.

All the death eaters were all in a bind that Albus had put on them. The only ones that got away was Bella and Lucius.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix taunted.

Harry caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Harry clam down, don't do something that you might regret."

Harry pulled away. "Minnie she killed Sirius and I will kill her for that. Where is she?" He looked around and seen her. "Expelliarmus!" He knocked Bella's wand out of her hand and threw her back.

"Do it Harry Potter, be a bigger man then your father had been. He died at my hand also. I guess the men in your life are all cowards. Next might be your dad, that is what you call him right?" Bella smiled.

"Severus is a lot smarter then you are." Harry put his wand to her throat.

"Harry look!" Minnie pointed at a shadow coming towards them.

Bellatrix took off in the fireplace. Voldermort came close to them. "Harry Potter and Minerva Snape are at my mercy and I will have them this time." His cold voice pierced through Minnie and Harry.

"You will not have them Tom." Albus came out of the shadows.

"Albus, of course you always come to their rescue don't you?" He went closer and Albus pushed the children behind him.

"They are mine to protect Tom. I use to protect you I thought you had potential, but I guess I was wrong and it is sad." Albus had his wand at hand.

"Sad I am not sad you are sad. Protecting these children that have no connection to you at all. You are the stupid one old man, they will get you killed." Voldermort got closer.

"Tom they are like family to me and they are my number one priority. They will not get me killed they will kill you and you know that." Albus pulled his wand on Voldermort and at the same time Voldermort pulled his.

The wands met and the red light meet the green light. The moments went on and they both got thrown back. The glass around them shattered and Voldermort stood up he pulled all the glass up and threw it at the three of them. Albus stood up and turned all the shattered glass into water and held Voldermort in a ball of water. As the ministry walked in Albus let him fall out of the ball. He fell to the ground looked at Fudge smiled and disappeared.

Fudge and Umbridge stood dead in their tracks. "He's back." Fudge's face was in shock.

"See sir we told you so." Minnie stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

"Minnie now is not the time." Harry looked at her.

Minnie walked up to Umbridge. "I told you so you old bat and all you did was make our life worse. I hope that you lose your job and that you never sleep at night because of the guilt that will eat away at you for what you did." Minnie pulled out her hand and shown her the scars on her hand.

"I will sleep at night because you five are bad children and have no use for authority. What I did I will not regret." Umbridge smiled at Minnie.

"Minnie and Harry I have to take you to Saint Mungo's so you can be there with your mother and father." Albus smiled at them.

"What she is having the baby." Harry was excited for a moment he had forgotten that he had jut witnessed his uncle being killed.

"Yes she is having the baby. So lets get going." He grabbed their hands and they apperated into the hospital.

"Ow that hurt, can you not do that ever again." Minnie walked into the room where her mother and father were gazing over a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Harry Minnie we will like you to meet Sirius Severus Snape." Lily smiled as the children came over to the baby.

The night went on and everyone was talking about what they wanted to do with Sirius and all the things that they can teach him. Minnie pulled Severus away.

"Daddy I really think that I can get use to this life. It may be a crazy life but it is my life. After all I am Minerva Snape the girl in the prophecy."


	47. This book Continues on as

This book continues on as a new book called Minerva Snape and Harry Potter The Rise of Voldermort.

Please read it and enjoy it.


End file.
